What is Matt Thinking?
by butterfly collective
Summary: Set after the end of the third season, Matt's near death experience on a case has him deciding on his life priorities but when he drops the bomb on C.J., how does she respond? Not my characters, just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

C.J. rolled her eyes looking over at her boss, Matt who poured himself another glass of Scotch, the liquid crackling the ice.

It had been one of those days when one glass just wasn't going to do it.

He had just breezed in from an out of town business jag and thrown his coat on the lounge seat before heading to his office to conduct a conference call. That would hook him up with five other CEOs of other business firms to discuss the recent legislation passed by the state senate. When Michelle, the receptionist and gatekeeper who manned the front desk handed him some contract forms, he simply nodded but said nothing.

C.J. looked up at him from where she sat dressed in her business attire which meant a stiffly ironed blouse over an even more pressed skirt. She had a jacket slung over the back of her chair and pumps on her feet

Only a necklace of small pearls around her neck spiced up her orderly clothes. God, she hated dressing up like this. When she had graduated from Harvard School of Law, she had dreamed of wearing business pants to work and not these ridiculous skirts. The nylons itched her lithe legs she kept in shape through running and hiking in the foothills surrounding the city.

But Matt liked his staff attorneys in feminine attire, and his office manager Michelle had told her the first day of work that it had been because he favored females appearing for him in court to soften up the competition.

Matt knew that the world of business still held a sexist bent and he planned to use that against his rivals by fielding a team of the top female attorneys all who would be underestimated simply for being female. C.J. hoped that this story which had traveled around the office building hadn't been the truth.

After all, she had grown up not too far away from Matt in terms of geography even though they'd been farther apart in social status. Matt's father had founded one of the top batch of oil wells in the country. He owned more than a half dozen by the first couple of years in business and then branched out into hotels, with each one customized in the luxury it afforded the clientele who could afford to stay there.

Matt's father had traveled the globe looking for new frontiers and hotels that could be tailored to best fit them. Once, he had been to the Arctic looking at spots to build one of the largest hotels made entirely out of ice. Another would be built more than 15 feet in the depths of the ocean, accessible only by a mini-sub.

Many analysts in the industry had called him eccentric at best and insane at worst with the crazy hotel business but Matt' father had known what he was doing. But the son of the successful hotel and oil kingpin hadn't wanted his father's cash or his guidance. He had wanted to build his own empire and he had been doing that.

Only more lately it had been in designing and selling customized security systems to a growing list of clients, who represented all the different fields that required such services. Matt had just bought a chateau in the south of France to join to another growing list of prime real estate he had purchased. She had no doubt he would spend time in all his bases of operation though none for too long given his propensity to keep moving when he had the free time.

But right now, he stood still enough in front of her…for now. Good, because she loved looking at her boss given that his physique could lure every weakness inside of a woman to the surface. He stood tall enough at just over six feet and his body, muscled like a quarterback instead of a line backer. Hands that could curve around a football, legs that could power him through a marathon, Matt had grown up loving all kinds of sports, especially those that thrived on constant motion.

Dark hair, curly at the ends that brushed his collar and eyes, pools of chocolate that hid a lot and lips that curved up into the sexiest smile that could and did warm her insides.

She'd had her fantasies about Matt, what woman didn't? And more than a few of the socialites in a couple of the major party circuits had been able to do much more than that. Growing up just down the valley she had seen him attract a throng of eager females since junior high school and that hadn't changed.

"C.J.…"

She looked up and that's when she had seen him get that refill on the Scotch. He had just finished an hour conference call. She saw the weariness on his face.

"That bad?"

He sipped his drink.

"Just business…it gets crazy when new product comes out."

Oh yeah, the new security alarm system that had just been released for sale after five years spent perfecting it. But it had passed its exhaustive round of beta testing with flying colors, so they had started promoting it at conferences and seminars around the country.

"It's going to sell like hotcakes."

He winced at her description.

"I hope to be able to keep production up with the orders because the list of orders is growing."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

He nodded and then loosened the collar of his silk shirt. She watched him because she liked it when he did that because if he tugged just hard enough…yes, a button would pop open and provide just a tiny glance at the muscles underneath.

The man had always been amazingly fit, since his line of work had involved field testing of his product which challenged his cognitive and physical skills. The last time he tested a system, he had to scale a 12 foot wall and sprint across several spans of damp grass lit up by the full moon. He had known that his new client had deliberately scheduled his test during that phase of the lunar cycle to test him but he had done his job anyway.

"What are you working on right now?"

She looked up from where she sat working on some files on the coffee table in front of her chair.

"Just filing the invoices in some files," she said, "My court hearing got postponed until Friday."

He took another sip.

"On the Blevins case?"

She nodded.

"I need you after the next call," he said, "so work on the invoices for 30 minutes then join me in my office."

He left her for his office then, leaving her to wonder what he wanted her to do. She knew what she wanted to do to him, she thought as she idly continued sorting the invoices.

She had wanted to finish what he started with his silk shirt, unbutton it slowly all the way down to where it tucked into his dark slacks. As long as she could get her hands to move slowly, but then ripping his shirt open might work if he had a good tailor. Anything so she could slide her hands over the smoothness of his chest just before her eye saw it. Would the hair on his chest be coarse beneath her hands, his skin slick with sweat, she definitely wanted to find out.

Michelle walked over to get some juice from the wet bar and asked C.J. if she wanted some too. She nodded, her mouth suddenly feeling parched. The mango drink felt cool as it poured down her throat but she still felt warm.

The receptionist, Chris rolled her eyes.

"He's such a workaholic," she said, "He'll be in his office until past midnight to meet his deadline."

C.J. knew that to be the truth. The party circuit would have to do without him tonight, his rolodex of dates untapped. She'd be done with her own work but if he wanted her to stay late and help him she would do that. They had done that many times before since she'd been hired six months earlier. He finished many a marathon session in his office marveling on her work ethic. She'd smile sleepily before heading home to crash for a while.

If only they could do something else together except work, enjoy a marathon session of another kind. Her body tingled at the thought of that but she knew it to be nothing but fancy on her part.

She leaned back on the lounge chair listening to it squeak, thinking of how she'd like their conference to play out instead. Let's see, how should it begin this time? Wait, she needed a wardrobe adjustment.

Looking down at her boring business attire, she thought it wouldn't do. In fact, it left her a bit overdressed so it needed to be gone.

So she imagined just that, her business suit no longer existed and that instead she just wore the basics.

Like lingerie…let's see what look should she go for with Matt? What did he like anyway, did he like negligees on his women, or did he want them to go the full nine yards with a push up bra and garters?

Okay that might work. She'd be wearing one of those lacy bras that would lift her breasts up a bit, not that they needed too much help. Then she could wear a nice lacy g-string which normally she wouldn't be caught dead wearing at the office. She sipped her juice, this sounded promising, but wait she forgot the garters and thigh-high tights, sheer of course.

Instead of pumps she needed, some serious heels if anything to change the way she'd walk in the office.

Okay now what should be her color scheme? She naturally gravitated first to the soft pastels like peach or rosy pink or powder blue…no, that wouldn't light his fire. She needed something seriously hot like royal blue…no red…wait, black would better accentuate her dark hair, which curled around her face.

Yes, that made her insides heat up just thinking about how she'd look standing at the doorway of his office dressed up in that getup. Her breast hardened beneath her blouse and her panties, she felt them grow damp just from her getting dressed into something much naughtier than a business suit.

Exhilaration, the type that arose from being wild and just a little bit wicked colored her emotions. She'd stand there brazen while he worked at his desk, diligently on some project. He had called her in to assist him on what legal language to include in some passage of the contract but when he looked up and saw her, he'd know she had something else in mind.

Especially after she closed the door behind her, yes she'd do that quickly enough so that they'd have their privacy. The whole world could continue conducting its business without them for a while.

"My god, C.J.…I had no idea."

His eyes looked at hers intently and his body grew rigid where he sat at his desk. She smiled at him, her eyes assessing him slowly in ways that would make him hot. He'd take in the creamy mounds of her breasts sheathed by the black lacy and silk of her bra and her toned abdomen, and the panties which would cup her pussy from his view.

He swallowed dryly just looking at the vision in front of him.

"I know Houston…but your whole world's about to change."

Her voice sounded soft and seductive to her ears and would raise his blood pressure as well. Just then, she'd sit on his desk, planting her ass on it, while draping one leg over it, one garter and stocking clad leg. She invited him with a look and giving him a gander of what waited for him, soft silky flesh aching to be stroked gently as he claimed her mouth.

She wanted him to kiss her badly, and he didn't move. He just stared at her.

"Is this what you want," he said, "I thought you were only into the business. I didn't even know you liked to play."

She chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh Houston, I don't want to work or play," she said, "I want you to come over here and kiss me."

He didn't need further encouragement as he got out of his chair and she could tell that he wanted more than that just by looking at his pants. God, he had a lot down there to grow hard enough to fill her with, when he took her up on her invite. His mouth caressed hers gently at first, his stubble scraping her skin in a way that tantalized and his hand cupped her chin.

His cologne smelt heavenly but not as much so as his own musk, the scent that defined him as a man who wanted this woman. His lips probed hers and she felt the gentle pressure of his tongue. Should she let him slide it inside of her mouth, it seemed so much more intimate than with other men. But then the men in college and law school had been clumsy, and not very goal oriented compared to Matt, who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

So she relaxed her mouth and felt his tongue tasting the inside of her mouth, which sent shivers through her. Enough so that she had to remember to remain on the desk, while he thoroughly explored her mouth, offering hints of what he wanted. She put her hands on his chest, and started to unbutton his shirt, to expose the magnificent chest she knew lay undiscovered. Her fingers itched to touch him, and not just there but she wanted to explore every inch of him.

He teased her when he didn't taunt her with those lips and his tongue, her body threatened to turn to jelly just from that and that would be much too soon. She got enough shirt unbuttoned to allow it to hang open and then she caressed his skin which felt both hard and soft, the sprigs of hair silky beneath her inquisitive fingers. His copper nipples, her mouth ached to taste but…maybe later because now she felt her desire increase tenfold because he had moved his mouth away from her mouth and closer to an ear.

"Houston…"

"Shhh…I want to taste…"

So she let him because his mouth felt so good, gently sucking on her skin, before tugging it gently between his teeth. Never hurting, but filling her with hints of the pleasure ahead. She wanted to squirm but she forced her body to remain still on the desk.

His mouth returned to hers again, but his hands began to wander, stroking her skin on her abdomen and then cupping her breasts stretching the lacy binding to its limit so eager where they to fill his palms. Even with her bra on, she wanted to lean against him while he cupped them with the gentlest of squeezes.

"You like that?"

His voice was charged but its timbre surprisingly gentle. She sighed as he reached in front to unsnap her bra and free her breasts, while his hands waited to catch them and this time…no lace between them.

"Oh god…," she said, arching her back as he stroked her breasts, toying with the nipples and when she saw the glimmer in his eyes, she knew he wanted to taste the rosy nipples, to slip them inside his mouth. She couldn't let him do that because if she did, she'd scream from it and everyone in the building would hear.

His mouth still tantalized hers but his hands had moved, to span her waist as he moved closer to her. Her blood heated up and she felt almost lightheaded.

"Open your legs up for me…"

His voice at that point had been a harsh whisper as she saw his hands fall to his own pants which he unzipped and pushed down before doing like to his briefs. She had spent minutes, okay hours of her life imagining what he'd look like without his clothes, what his cock would look like and she smiled when she saw it.

She couldn't help herself…he looked magnificent with it standing up at attention. Large enough for her to wonder if it'd fit inside her, thick enough for her to know she'd definitely feel wonderful if it did. His eyes warned her not to touch it, because she knew he worried about blowing his wad before they got started but she reached for it anyway. It felt like iron in its firmness, yet soft and warm, and so alive.

He groaned, as she caressed him, wrapping her fingers around the shaft.

"You got a condom?"

He nodded quickly and fumbled in his desk drawer. When he dug one out, he tore it open and sheathed himself. She leaned back slightly on the desk, and watched him carefully as he caressed her skin around her panties with his fingers before gently hooking them to slide them delicately down her legs. He moved from his fondling to that action so quickly she barely knew it.

"I want to taste every inch of you but I can't wait…"

She nodded totally understanding, because the desire had coiled so tightly inside of her she didn't think she could bear it. If he didn't thrust inside of her…she reached to pull him closer to her but he settled between her thighs and she used them to hold him snugly. His hands on the desk on either side of her, his mouth tantalizing her skin wherever he could find it, then the fullness of his cock as he thrust it inside of her. Her pussy stretched, the sting of his penetration turning into the shards of pleasure as he moved against her, creating delightful friction.

"You like that or you want it harder?"

She couldn't speak but she nodded, and he bucked his hips and sent his cock even deeper into the warmth of her pussy, and the waves of anticipation threaten to send her over the edge into an abyss.

The desk creaked and shifted and for a moment…but he held onto her enough to assure her that she wouldn't fall. Her hands explored him as he kept thrusting inside of her, withdrawing to leave her adrift before they reunited and the pleasure she felt, the unwinding of the tension sent her reeling.

She saw the tension building in his face yet his focus remained on her, and she felt him shift his position which caused his cock to rub against her clit with each thrust inside of her.

"Ohh…."

He smiled, kissing her skin.

"You like that?"

"Well…yeah…"

She felt herself tighten around his cock and knew she would feel even more pleasure…and suddenly she did as her pussy gripped him even tighter. She felt ripples of elation move through her, growing larger and lasting longer until her body convulsed beneath his, unable to restrain the pleasure which led to abandon.

A moment later, he arched his back and she knew from how he felt inside her that he had climaxed even before he sighed harshly. And when she looked into his face at how he looked at that moment, she had never seen anything more beautiful…

"C.J.…C.J.…you awake there?"

She blinked her eyes and looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway propped against it. His face looked amused and his shirt had shaken loose another button, exposing…her face flushed with heat and she felt the dampness between her legs. She must have been fantasizing about her boss again.

Did he know? No, he couldn't possibly…it's not like he could see it could he? But a part of her wished that he did know what she had been imaging including that part of her that throbbed right now.

No, in the real world he was an old friend who had never harbored any fantasies about her and her boss.

That could never change could it, she thought as she got up and walked into his office with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt watched the woman standing in front of him, who looked like she needed to catch her breath. C.J. never failed to impress him with her work ethic, as she had since the day he hired her as one of his staff attorneys. He had told her during the interview that despite the fact that they'd grown up together, she'd start at the bottom like the other hires and have to prove herself to him.

Kyle just nodded and set out to do just that and it only took her several years to graduate to being his top attorney, his right hand man…or woman and together they had built the security firm to be a great success.

She had done so much legal work for him, written contracts, done depositions and even appeared in court or at jail to bail him out when one of his field cases in his investigative agency had gone awry leading to a misunderstanding. He knew he could trust her to do anything and to watch his back if necessary.

But he had something highly personal to ask her to do for him and he didn't know how she'd respond. While hanging 10 stories above the street from his broken rappel rope, he had time to do some reevaluation of his life to that point and before he managed to extricate himself, he had made some important decisions about his future.

At least one of them involved a legal contract and she after all, was his top attorney and his closest friend.

"I thought I lost you there a moment," Matt said with a smile.

She shook her head.

"Just thinking about the Watson job," she said, "He called earlier today."

Matt nodded and then gestured for her to sit down.

"I need to talk to you about something important but not here," he said, "Maybe we could go out to dinner tonight. How about Frank's Steak House?"

She nodded which sent relief through him because he really needed her counsel on this issue and picked one of her favorite restaurants to make the proposal.

"Sure…I'll be there. What's it about?"

He hedged.

"I'll tell you then. I still have to iron out the logistics but it's very important."

She nodded again, not needing further explanation. He looked at her then taking in her beauty, because despite her conservative taste in office attire, she couldn't hide it. Her luxurious mane of long dark hair that she wore in a wavy style just below her shoulders, which left him wondering would it feel like fine silk if he ran his fingers through it now?

Her eyes were hazel but today he would really see the green shine through and her generous lips pursed right now perhaps as she wondered what they were discussing tonight. Those things raised his blood pressure even before his inventory of her body moved below her neck.

She kept herself amazingly fit just like he did, only on her it accentuated her softer curves that clothes molded to really nicely when she chose to shed her business uniform and wear dresses at social events or casual jeans and tee-shirts when she wasn't at work. Even dressed in a black outfit that fit her like a second skin on one field assignment, well he had to stop thinking about that or he'd be stuck behind his desk the rest of the afternoon.

Yeah she turned him on but then she was an attractive woman and he a guy, plus she was his closest friend. He just never put her in the category of women he'd taken to bed, or against the nearest hard surface or in other places. Besides, she didn't seem to be attracted towards him in the least.

And he couldn't figure out why since he knew women buzzed to him like bees. It had always been that way. But not with her, and that vexed him even though he knew he had no business feeling that way. Men who were close friends with women didn't idle away hours thinking about what it'd be like to slide their fingers into their panties to caress their pussies. If she only knew…she might laugh or she might slap him, he didn't know which; he just guessed she wouldn't want his hands there.

Not that he didn't fantasize about her, wondering what it'd be like to kiss her sexy lips, and not as a close friend either. He didn't want to just brush his mouth over hers in passing as a friendly gesture, no he wanted to taste what she had to offer and then go in for the kill.

"Matt…what's going on with you lately," she asked, "ever since you almost died on that last job."

He bristled under her assessment of it.

"I didn't almost die; my rappel harness just got caught."

She just rolled her eyes at him because that had nearly gotten his ass splattered all over the sidewalk. He knew that's what she'd been thinking but he also knew she'd choose her words carefully.

"Okay…you didn't almost die; you would have survived a 10 foot drop onto concrete."

He rubbed the back of his neck studying her.

"Were you really that worried about me?"

She looked at him.

"A little…but if you'd died, it'd break my heart and you know that."

He sighed, knowing that much about her. Even if she had no desire to unzip his pants and wrap those sexy lips around the part of him that ached or pull him onto his desk to have her way with him, he knew she did care about him.

But he had to push those feelings aside because he had some serious planning to do for his future and he needed her help. When she heard what he had planned, he wasn't sure he would get it. At least not until she told him how crazy it all sounded and that he needed to rethink what he had planned.

She might object to it but she wouldn't talk him out of it once he had made his mind up. While he had been hanging precariously on that rope, it was like time had stopped, leaving him plenty of time to evaluate all his life choices with a kind of clarity that only comes when facing death in the eye.

What he'd never tell her is that during some of those fleeting images that had rushed through his brain had been of her and more than a few of them involved her with much less clothing than she wore now. It hadn't been real, none of it and it had never happened, but what she had been doing to him, filled his mind now, even as she sat in front of him.

"It all worked out because I'm sitting in front of you right now."

She folded her arms.

"True, but you've just asked me to talk to you about something very important at my favorite restaurant," she said, "so that tells me that your brush with death affected you more than you're letting on."

Oh, she read him so well but she'd find out what he wished to ask her tonight and she'd react to it then. After he plied her with thick juicy steak, baked potatoes and plenty of wine first, so she couldn't refuse him.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said, "I might be making a few…adjustments in my life but other than that, life will be normal."

She chuckled at that.

"If you call chaotic and unpredictable normal, then I suppose that's true."

He couldn't deny that but both of them loved what they did and they had built a great partnership together becoming an unbeatable team. They had built one of the top security firms in the country together, solved a bunch of investigative cases and had achieved international recognition. Still, at the pinnacle of success, he had felt something missing in his life.

His brush with death as she'd called it just amplified it.

"Houston, what's troubling you?"

He blinked his eyes and pushed through some papers on his desk before looking at her directly.

"Nothing…especially if you can help me tonight…"

Her demeanor turned serious.

"Oh Houston, you know I'll do whatever I can to help you," she said, "unless it's totally insane and then I'm sorry but I'll have to do my best to try to rein you back in."

His mouth twitched.

"Good luck," he said, "but I won't need it."

An image flashed in front of him just then of him holding onto her naked body as he kissed every inch of it. Inhaling the tips of her breasts into his mouth and working his way even lower…he shook that thought from his mind.

"Matt, you sure you're feeling all right," she said, "You look a bit flushed."

He reached for his Scotch, which he'd like to sprinkle little droplets over her breasts and lick them up while she writhed against him. No, no, he couldn't think of her like that, not when what he made in mind tonight was to help him with some…business. Not the usual type that she'd been familiar of course but she'd have the necessary skills to help him.

"I'm fine…I'll see you tonight at Frank's," he said, "You can dress casual if you'd like."

She nodded.

"I have cardio yoga before that," she said, "but I'll have time to shower and change at home if it's seven."

"That'll work and thanks C.J.."

She got up and shot him a piercing look.

"For what Matt, for agreeing to eat out with you?"

He sighed.

"No for agreeing to hear me out tonight," he said, "What I'm asking you to is somewhat…different."

She shrugged.

"That's okay, I didn't come to work here because I love daily routines."

He smiled knowing that she thrived on challenges and of not knowing what each day delivered just like he did. That quality along with a few others would drive her agreement to help him once he provided her with more details.

But still what he was asking...he'd have to wait until tonight and see. He watched her leave, his eyes lingering on how her lithe legs flattered her skirt. Her hips sashaying just enough to tantalize, oh he'd love to grab hold of them while did a little horizontal dancing. If he thought she'd ever go for it, he'd make his move…but first things first, what he needed tonight was for her to agree to help him.

His future and that of their company depended on it.

C.J. left Matt's office and went back into her office, feeling more than just a little concerned about her best friend. She wondered what he had to discuss with her at dinner tonight and why he thought he needed to ply her with steak and wine first.

Whatever he needed to ask her to help him with clearly mattered to him, and she had to do whatever she could for him. It hadn't helped matters that while he'd been talking, she'd been standing there wishing he'd get out from behind that desk, take a hold of her and kiss her, until she begged him to take her on his desk. But why would he be thinking about her like that when he hadn't ever done so before, besides he had been her closest friend and she didn't want to blow that relationship for a few minutes of thrilling sex.

And she knew it'd be mind blowing. No, she had to be his friend and help him with whatever he asked and park the lustful fantasies. But she sat there wondering what it could possibly be that he'd asked her.

None of her entries on her list of possibilities even came close.


	3. Chapter 3

C.J. left the office wondering what the hell had just happened with Matt. She'd just had this salacious fantasy about doing him on his desk but when it came down to reality, when she'd actually been alone there with him, all they'd done is talk shop.

But he'd invited her to dinner tonight, what was that all about anyway? She knew from past experience when Matt invited her to dine at his favorite restaurant, it was about business. But when he invited her to dine at her favorite spot, it was anything but…yet he had asked her for a favor.

What could that be?

She knew what she wished he'd ask her. She'd walk in there and he'd ask her to do a slow strip tease in front of her because he wanted to see what she wore underneath her decidedly unsexy business attire. Okay, she could do that, just unbutton her blouse one at a time while matching the intensity of his own gaze, and then slide it off of her shoulders to show him her bra.

Damn that wouldn't work because she hadn't worn anything remotely sexy on top unless a sports bra could be considered sexy. No, not to a man like Matt who probably preferred top of the line lacy, frilly stuff, bras that were barely there but managed to flatter a woman's breasts which had to be ample already of course.

C.J. liked her breasts just fine, to her they were just the right size to not bother her while kickboxing and yet, enough to fill out a nice bra if she ever wore one. Well just for the sake of the fantasy, she wore a nice little black number, with a lacy pattern across her breasts, revealing just enough to tease him into begging her to continue with her unveiling.

Then she'd undo her skirt so he could see her matching black lacy panties that might already be dampened by her own desire. Because seriously who could look at a man like Matt looking at her that way and not feel hot?

Like she felt right now, just at the thought of standing in his office in her bra and panties and oh, her medium heels…would he like what he saw? What would he do next?

He'd jump out from behind his desk and grab her in his arms, before kissing her so thoroughly on the mouth, her legs would weaken and then they'd proceed to the desk but not before she coaxed some of his clothing off him.

She just sighed as these images filled her mind of what it'd be like to really do it with him. After all, they'd known each other for a long time and he'd been a ladies' man since before they even settled in L.A. to build their company. He'd dated frosty blondes, engaging brunettes and elegant redheads. Not that any of them had lasted very long, save a woman here or there. He got serious with a particular woman about once every three years before breaking it off with her and returning to serial dating as if to exorcise that relationship out of him.

Not that he wasn't generous with his women, liking to look after them and she'd heard on the grapevine that he was amazing in the sack. She wouldn't know of course but she'd thought about it even when she knew she shouldn't. Even when she'd gotten one of those pocket rockets as a gag gift at a bachelorette party, she'd made good use of it. It couldn't be a substitute for Matt'…but it was better than going out and hitting the sheets with some guy using him instead.

A stack of files awaited her so she got down to doing them. She still had no idea what he would ask her to do for him but she knew it had to be something important if he was going to ply her with her favorite steak first.

* * *

Matt had watched C.J. leave, and just couldn't return to the work he had to complete before tonight. She just looked so damn tempting though she really needed to lose the business attire. Maybe he'd tweak the dress code so that she'd wear something softer, more feminine.

She had an amazing body and he'd seen what it could do in terms of handling the challenges of field assignments they'd done together testing security systems of some of the wealthiest people in the world. She could run, climb and even kick box better than most anyone.

But he'd never seen her body do what he wanted it to do with him and more and more he hadn't been happy about that. She was strongly muscled but hadn't sacrificed some amazing curves to become fit. Her breasts pushed against her blouses enough to know that she had a nice pair, that his fingers itched to touch and his mouth wanted to taste. Just the thought of suckling one of her nipples, peaking it until it felt hard inside his mouth just stirred something inside of him that wouldn't abate.

And the thought he'd had a moment ago of lifting her up on his desk before pulling her skirt up and her panties down to taste her there. Damn, that would be incredible he knew and after that when he slid his erection inside her, he'd come the moment that he penetrated her.

No, he couldn't let himself be distracted by these feelings towards her that had erupted as of late. He had to meet with her tonight to discuss something serious with her that would impact the direction of his life. After reevaluating his life and where it'd been going, he knew he had to take action to shift its direction and he needed his best friend and her legal eagle skills to help him.

She'd agree, he knew she would if she just knew how important it was to him though she might question him first, like the lawyer she'd become. He could handle that, he had his answers prepared and ready for her tonight. No question she could ask would surprise him because like with all business deals, he had covered all his bases first. He didn't get where he'd gotten leaving anything to chance.

But this request would be unusual. She would definitely pick up on that but her affection for him would come through and she'd help him get what he wanted. He'd set down that path and any outside thoughts about stripping her naked on his desk would just have to wait.

* * *

C.J. picked out some nice dark slacks and a short sleeved sweater, with a matching gold necklace that he'd given her when she graduated from law school. She still wondered what he wanted to ask her but figured she'd find out soon enough. But she had been doing some thinking herself about the future.

She couldn't go on like this, wanting what she couldn't have, because her best friend was off limits to her for different reasons. Not the least was which he clearly didn't harbor any desire to break through the boundaries of their friendship and redefine them through sheet scorching sex.

So she'd have to just divorce that thought from her head and move on because she really needed someone to explore her more passionate side. And if it wasn't ever going to be Matt, well then there were other men out there. After all, L.A. was a huge city filled with eligible men. Not that it was easy meeting them because between all the work she did, all the traveling, not much time to go out to places and mingle with any. Maybe she should think about hooking up with a dating service.

She fixed her hair, keeping it simple and also with the makeup before she'd slip into her clothes. After all, it was still a business meeting which meant that she might as well keep her lingerie simple. No, why not mix it up instead, she thought going to her collection. Her eyes caught a royal blue ensemble right away, the right combination of lace and silk, and though the panties looked quite skimpy, she thought it'd be perfect.

It'd be sinful to be dressed so casually on top and underneath, and her being the only one knowing it. Matt wouldn't know and he wouldn't get to know but she always felt sexier when she dressed like it underneath.

She wanted to feel sexy when she met with Matt even if nothing came about from it. She had a feeling she'd need it after sitting through another business meeting with him, albeit one at her favorite place.

After getting dressed, she grabbed her purse and left her house to go meet him.

* * *

Matt looked at his watch, having just arrived at the restaurant. C.J. always arrived on time for meetings and she still had a couple minutes. That gave him time to collect himself, to prepare for what he had to ask her. While he'd been dangling precariously on that rappel cord, he'd seen his whole life flash in front of him. Most of it had been memorable and without regrets but towards the end, he felt as if he'd missed out on a few landmarks of any man's life.

He'd always been a bit of a player, a ladies' man who loved to have a good time including sex with an assortment of different women. Like sampling different flavors of ice cream in a store, but now he was having second thoughts that he had denied himself of two experiences in life.

Marriage and children….

Okay he knew he was hopeless at the first and could never, ever succeed at it but having children seemed the less complicated of the two. With marriage came a life commitment to another woman including fidelity because he just wouldn't do it any other way. His broken engagements leaving a trail of either dead or otherwise departing fiancées had convinced him that marriage just wasn't an option for him.

If he just hooked up with a woman long enough to get her pregnant, he could be a father without too many complications. He'd have full custody of course and make some financial arrangements with the mother of course which would be quite generous.

More than anything, Matt had decided he wanted to be a father but he didn't want too many entanglements with the mother. He didn't want to give up the rest of his life. Surely there must be a way to work that out and C.J. could help him do that by deciding on the content of a legal contract. She could do just about anything after all.

He looked up and saw her walking towards him, dressed down but still looking beautiful. She smiled at him as she approached and he got up to pull her chair out for her. She threw him a strange look but sat down, already not trusting him he could tell. She lifted her brows at him as if waiting for him to tell her.

But he'd already decided what he had to ask could wait until after they had some steak and wine. When she'd be more receptive to his news about some changes he planned to make in his life.

Then she'd set out and help him to find the mother of his child.


	4. Chapter 4

C.J. just looked at him from across the table.

"You want to do…what?"

He sliced his steak smoothly with his knife not looking perturbed at all.

"You heard me."

In contrast, she felt all kind of emotions swirl through her, so many she couldn't identify them all. She had to sip her wine several times and feel the sensation of it going down her throat to really settle down enough to process what he just said.

"You can't be serious!"

He stuck a piece of steak in his mouth, wondering if he should have waited until after he'd finished eating to tell her his news. But he felt this sudden need to tell her before she got too comfortable.

"I am…C.J., while I was dangling from that rope believing I was going to die, so many things flashed through my head…my whole entire life."

She frowned.

"And all your regrets…?"

"Not too many of those," he said, "but I think I will regret it if I never have a child."

She sighed hearing the emotion in his voice which pulled at something inside of her.

"You have plenty of time for that," she said, "You're a young man."

"I know that but life can end so quickly and I want someone to follow in my footsteps," he said, "but it's more than that. I want the experience of raising a child."

She cast him a look.

"You sure about that," she said, "It's a pretty tough road to do that and you're still so focused in her career. You'd have to cut back on that if you were raising a kid."

Matt knew that, after all it's not like he hadn't given it some serious thought but every thought process led back to him wanting someone of his own flesh and blood in his life. His father had wanted him to give him a grandson and now it was too late for that. He felt the tinge of regret which comes from the realization of lost opportunities and he didn't want toad to them.

But how to convince the woman in front of him, because right now, she just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You do know it takes two to tango…"

"I'm not talking about dancing."

She looked at him pointedly.

"Neither am I Houston."

He sighed getting her point quickly enough, before reaching for his wine and sipping it. When they had arrived, he'd ordered her favorite vintage which had really made her suspicious. But she still had no idea what he was about to drop on her, he could tell. Who else to help him with one of the most serious decisions of his life, with the logistics and just by advising him? He just wished she looked more enthusiastic and less shocked.

One thing she did look was damn sexy, even in casual clothes. He could make out the outline of her breasts underneath her shirt and he outfit flattered her figure in ways that made him feel warmer in his own clothes. Her hair just waited to have a man run his fingers through it while he kissed those lips of hers.

The same ones that looked inviting even when she pursed them like she did right now. He could tell she wasn't pleased with him, would she be less so if he looked at her right now wishing he could melt her clothing off piece by piece.

Alas probably so, better focus to the business at hand. Before she worked herself into walking on out of there.

"So who's going to have this baby for you?"

Ah, that's the question that he'd been thinking about the most once he'd made the decision to procreate. The woman who bore his baby would be chosen after a very arduous screening and selection process of course, including medical exams, psychological and behavioral testing, a credit check, criminal background and an assortment of other criteria would have to be considered.

But he thought about starting the whole process off with a multi-page questionnaire for the original round of contenders. C.J. of course could help him with that part of it.

"I'm going to select her very carefully," he said, "Only the best genetic material will be suitable for the next generation of my family."

She coughed.

"You're kidding right?"

He looked at her absolutely serious.

"I want the woman who is the best candidate to give me the healthiest, most intelligent and of course the best looking child."

C.J. processed that while wiping her face with a napkin.

"Okay then maybe you'd better head to one of those organizations that specialize in egg donors or surrogates. After all, they have sperm donor clinics were some of the donors were Nobel Prize winners."

He looked impressed by that but a little bit unsettled too.

"That sounds…damn clinical."

"Well Houston that's how it turns out when people have kids outside the usual parameters of meeting someone, falling in love and getting married first."

He arched a brow.

"You really that much of a romantic," he asked.

She shrugged.

"I'd rather do it that way than go to a sperm bank," she said, "but I'm not the one who wants to have kids right now."

"Why not…?"

"Haven't found the right guy to share that with me," she said, "Not that I've had enough time to go out and meet guys lately."

He leaned forward.

"You say I'm working you too hard?"

"No…I love what I do," she said, "I wouldn't do anything else. I just haven't prioritized marriage and kids yet. Besides we're not talking about me, we're talking about you and your child to be."

"Ah yes, well I've drawn up some basic schematics of how it's going to go down," he said, "All the questions, the tests and the final interviews. You will be sitting in on them won't you with the finalists?"

She sighed.

"Only if it doesn't play off like a beauty contest…"

He fingered his wine glass looking at her.

"It's the most important project I've ever worked on C.J.," he said, "I have to get it done precisely right."

She poured herself some more wine. He figured she probably needed it at this point.

"So, have you thought about some other logistics of your plan?"

"Like what?"

She took a deep breath choosing her words carefully.

"How this conception of your baby's going to take place," she said, "Are you going with AI…."

"What's that?"

"Artificial insemination of course," she said, "You know where they stick you in a bathroom with some porn and you…you know…provide a sample."

He didn't look too taken aback at that but then like most guys, he probably had done that in nonclinical surroundings a time or two.

"That might work but it'd not be my favorite method of course."

She folded her arms at him.

"Okay then that leaves sex and if you bring that into the equation, your plan's going to get a hell of a lot more complicated."

His brows furrowed.

"How so…sex between a man and a woman can be quite simple," he said, "You get together, you talk and then you leave together to go get naked somewhere."

She tilted her face at him.

"That's one way of putting it," she said, "but this isn't casual sex Houston, this is making a baby and that's got to be a whole lot different."

"Really…I wouldn't think so," he said, "the body parts work the same way don't' they?"

Her throat parched just a bit so she sipped her wine.

"Yes…but it's all about the feelings and if the woman goes into it feeling one thing and comes out of it feeling very different."

"I'd hope she'd feel good afterward."

And he knew that he could pleasure any woman in his bed, and if the mother of his baby wound up there, he'd make damn sure to give her some good memories to take with her. But was C.J. saying that she'd come out emotionally attached to him, well he couldn't have that.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she said, "Why are you being so obtuse about what I'm saying?"

He leaned forward resting his chin on his hand.

"Because I don't think that necessarily will happen," he said, "but there will be a contract involved that she'll give me primary custody of the baby."

"What about if she wants a role in her baby's life," C.J. asked.

"Well, she can have…visits and I'll send her photos and videos of him or her periodically."

She just sighed and he had no idea what she was thinking right now but it didn't look good.

"Houston you have no clue what happens when women have children."

"She might not want to see her baby after it's born," he pointed out, "there are mothers like that."

C.J. bit her lip and Matt almost wished he could take it back.

"I know Houston…but she might not be like that and then what are you going to tell her when you try to push her to the periphery of its life?"

He listened to her words and knew she meant them, but he's have it all planned out and she'd help him and he'd decide whether sex would be in the cards or he'd choose the more clinical method of reproduction.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," she said, "This is much different than anything you've been involved in before…it's not a business merger or a project."

Irritation filled him but he swallowed it back, because he knew her words came from concern about him.

"I know C.J. and it's going to work out just fine," he said, "Now get some dessert. I heard the mousse is great."

She sighed.

"I know…but well what do you want in the mother?"

Matt's brow knit as he thought about it.

"I want her to be intelligent, pleasant and if we choose the bedroom route, beautiful to look at with a great body and who knows how to please a man in the sack."

Oh she rolled her eyes at him just then and he just smiled.

"Matt I guess that's a great description of your next one night stand."

Ouch, he thought and she had tempered her biting comments with a smile, but it's the type of remark that could be erased if he'd walk right over her and kiss her mouth, gently at first and then when he slipped his tongue in between her parted lips, with more thoughtful exploration. He knew his body would react to her and that it'd be all he could do to not sweep her off her feet and take her somewhere private.

She just looked at him before calling a waiter to order some of that mousse. If she had to sit and listen to his plan, she might as well get a decadent dessert out of it. But seriously what was he thinking?

And when he described the attributes of his candidate for his child's mother, she'd sighed thinking that it was pretty much the opposite of her…except the intelligent part. That left her feeling a bit bereft though she had no reason to feel that way about her friend.

But even though she realized she felt far short of the perfection he clearly wanted, she also knew she'd help him in his mission because she cared about him so much and she wanted him to be happy.

And if siring a child with a stranger made him happy, then how could she say no to him?


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, what had gotten into her best friend?

C.J. asked that as she kicked the weighted bag in front of her, and then punched it several times in rapid succession before spinning around to do another front kick.

But it wasn't the bag she targeted in her mind. It wasn't exactly Matt because she didn't harbor violent thoughts towards him but her frustration that she had so misread him. She had thought he'd brought her to her favorite spot to wine and dine her about an upcoming business project. One that might be more challenging than the others or might take more of her time, but she certainly hadn't expected what he told her.

About wanting to have a baby with some stranger…really what had gotten into Matt?

She hadn't been able to say no to his request but she hadn't said yes either. What she had told him was that she'd think about it and get back to him. Part reasonable response to an irrational request and part, stalling tactic so she could come up with something to do.

He really needed to see reason and call off this plan of his but then again, when she'd looked into his dark eyes while he'd been talking about having a child, she'd seen emotions there she'd never seen before…except during the times he'd talked about his own father.

So she hadn't felt like telling him no but had she done the right thing by stalling him? Still someone had to talk some reason into him, to explain to him that just because he nearly died from rappelling from a skyscraper that it didn't mean he had to run off and do something drastic like recruiting some woman to have his baby. He'd mention something before he left about running through the names on his Rolodex for a prospective candidate but she really didn't think that would work.

They were for the most part actresses, models or socialites who played at the other two. Getting pregnant at this point would mean ruining the figures that they had so carefully molded or paid some doctor to sculpt so they could earn more money.

Except for the socialites who would wind up using that investment towards snagging themselves husbands from the same social strata or higher. Still some of them if they knew he was searching for a baby mama, they might suddenly become interested but the way C.J. saw it, they weren't the best candidates.

No, Matt needed a woman who'd not look at his offer and see dollar signs or she might drag a lawyer to ratchet up the contractual price.

She faced the bag again, strands of hair slipping out of her ponytail from her exertion and sweat beading her brow. She did some jabs and uppercuts before working on her roundhouse kicks. It had become necessary in her line of work to be able to defend herself at times plus it did wonders to reduce her stress levels by having something to beat up even if it was just a weight bag.

"Hey, you are going to kill that thing C.J.?"

She looked over while fisting her hands over at Sonia who had originally been her yoga instructor and then over time and plenty of margaritas after workouts had become one of her closest friends.

"Just until I'm worn out…"

Sonia shook her head, her short hair spiked and her eyes gleaming. Yoga had definitely been good to her since her divorce from the CEO of a headhunting firm.

"You know, if you'd just go out and release some of that sexual energy…"

C.J. grabbed onto the bag and then looked over at Sonia.

"Now how does my practicing my sparring with the bag equate needing to get laid?"

Sonia sipped her greenish looking smoothie. C.J. had no idea what had been mixed together but she had no doubt that somehow, it'd taste great. But right now, she was feeling a need for tequila and a night out dancing some salsa.

"How's Matt?"

C.J. just shot her a look before leaning slightly to launch a side kick that shook the bag for a long moment.

"That good…"

She folded her arms and sighed.

"He's gone crazy, that's what's wrong," she said, "But I can't talk about it here, I need some tequila shots."

Sonia shrugged.

"That works for me," she said, "I'm about to finish up here anyway. How about Ricardo's down the street?"

C.J. nodded and then continued beating up on the bag a while longer.

Matt wiped his head with the towel after he finished running down the beach in front of his house. He had a modest bungalow preferring a little real estate near Malibu than a bigger house in the middle of L.A.

Eight miles hadn't erased the restlessness inside of him but it had helped and he reached to take off his shirt to start a two mile swim out in the ocean. The sun hadn't set yet though the plethora of colors on the horizon meshed pinks, yellows and a faint hint of orange. The air still felt very warm against his sun as the day had been quite hot. The sky above the ocean remained clear enough to see the outline of Catalina Island in the horizon.

He got down to his black swim suit and went to dive into the waves before starting his swim. The water felt chilly when he first hit it but once he started his stroke, his body warmed up.

Once he got past the breaking waves, he settled into heading out towards some buoys out there that served as markers. He had developed into a powerful swimmer and his mind quickly settled into the thoughts he had kept pushing away all day so while at meetings and on conference calls.

He hadn't really gotten much of an answer from C.J. on whether or not she'd help him only that she'd think about it. She had looked shocked when he had first told him what he had planned and she had tried to question his sanity.

Not that he should have been surprised, because she had just been concerned about him. Maybe give her some time to think about it and she'd come around and help him with the most important quest of his life.

The mother of his child.

She'd given him food for thought to think about when she had asked him about how the conception of his child would take place. Artificial insemination seemed like the less complicated route to go, it would reduce the chances of any emotional involvement between him and the women he chose to carry his child. Yet the thought of sitting in the bathroom of some doctor's office with a magazine filled with images of naked women and knowing what he had to do.

Not that he'd never gotten himself off, he had done a lot of that as a teenager and he still did to release stress. Images of different types of women floated in his head while he milked his shaft but he tried not to think too much about them.

He reached the first buoy and decided to go for the second before turning and swimming parallel for a while along the beach.

C.J. had left him not long after she had promised to think about whether or not she'd help him. She looked damn sexy doing so and he had almost gotten up to follow her and ask her to return…so they could talk about other things besides his baby quest. But she'd looked angry with him when he left and she had been appearing in court on a contractual matter so he hadn't seen her today.

They needed to get together and spend time away from the office if she were upset with him. Not that he could really get it because all he'd wanted from her was to help him set up a process so he could find the perfect mother for his child. She should want to help him with that because she knew it mattered to him.

The water warmed up a bit as he rounded the second buoy and changed direction, his arms cutting cleanly through the smooth waters. It had been choppier the last time he'd been swimming and he'd been exhausted by the time he reached shore again. This time, he knew he'd be more energized and after showering and dressing, would cook some barbecue out on his patio.

Maybe he'd call up C.J. and invite her to join him if only to make amends with her, and nudge her closer in the direction of helping him.

C.J. poured more margarita from the pitcher and sat with Sonia at the table having done a couple rounds on the dance floor with some former instructor named Manuel. A powerfully built former Salsa champion with hardened abs and a gentle way of leading her through the music which belied his strength…and when he'd asked her for a drink, she had a hard time turning him down.

Sonia said something about wanting to slap her from walking away from such a hunk. She grabbed some tortilla chips and dipped them in the spicy salsa.

"You could do a lot worse than choose to take him some place."

C.J. sighed.

"I'm not sure he's entirely unattached."

Sonia frowned.

"If the sex is dynamite, what's the difference?"

C.J. shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't want to be with someone who's taken by someone else."

Sonia looked at her in intent disapproval.

"You need to get laid, that's clear just by looking at you," she said, "Once Manuel warmed you up a bit on the dance floor, that became abundantly clear."

"Shut up Sonia," C.J. said, "It's just been a bad week. I spent all day waiting in court for the other side to show up and it wasn't until just before closing and I've got to reschedule a deposition."

Sonia shrugged.

"At least it got your mind off of what Matt is doing for five minutes."

That it did, C.J. had to agree but now that her friend brought it up.

"I can't believe he's going to find some stranger to have a baby for him," she said, "It's just….crazy."

Sonia sipped her drink watching her.

"You just think it's that because you're worried about him or are you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at him, I just don't understand him right now," she said, "and I thought I did because we've known each other forever."

"Well, not in every way."

C.J. sighed because wasn't that the truth? And her fingers had been itching to get to know him in different more tactile ways since she couldn't remember but she'd have to leave that to her fantasies and her pocket rocket waiting at home.

"What's really going on here C.J.," Sonia pressed, "You aren't mad at him because he didn't ask you to do the honors?"

"Do the what…?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Sonia continued, "Don't play dumb with me. You've got your panties tied up in a knot because he didn't ask you to have his baby."

C.J. just looked at her in shock. How could two of her close friends be so wrong about her in the same week?

But before she retorted her response, it suddenly hit her and she couldn't say anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

C.J. lay back in between her sheets, wondering if it had been true what Sonia had said about her, about her being upset that Matt hadn't asked her to have his baby.

No, that'd be impossible because she wasn't ready to jump into bed with him for the sole purpose of procreation, the way that he wanted it. Listening to him talk about it had been like listening to someone planning to breed a prized stud horse to just the right broodmare. He just drove her crazy with it because it just sounded so far from what would be best for him.

She wanted him to meet a woman, fall in love with her, get married and then have children. Not to shop around for the appropriately bred woman to pair up with his DNA and then give him a child nine months later, after signing a contract. God, he really needed to get his head examined to go out and have a child in that manner. And Sonia must be crazy too to think that C.J. would ever agree to have a child with any man in that situation even Matt.

Oh, especially Matt.

No, she didn't want a child with her close friend and business associate, not if it meant him getting his rocks off looking at some porno magazine and producing it in a flask. It just grossed her out. She couldn't help it. She hadn't come from a world where men and women had met up and conceived children out of love but she knew he'd been close with his father before his death.

And that he had uncles and cousins out there, Roy and Will. Maybe if she went to go find them, one or more of them could show up and talk some sense into him, or knock it into him if words didn't do the job. But they'd gone on a long fishing trip to get to know each other again.

But part of what Sonia said rankled her, because while she didn't want a child with Matt certainly not in the coldly impersonal way he had chosen, she couldn't deny she wanted something else from him.

She wanted to grab a hold of him, strip his clothes off and then rock the daylights out of him. She had fantasized through dinner about taking him right on the table…not when they'd been discussing the future conception of his child but in the pauses in between. He'd been so damn hot there pulling on his collar because he'd been sharing something so personal with her yet she had just wanted to take a hold of that silk shirt, rip it right off of him and run her fingers through his muscular chest.

Her body felt charged just by the thought of that and she sighed, because she'd already invited her pocket rocket into her bed more often lately but it hadn't been enough of a buzz to make up for the fact that she didn't want vinyl and batteries, she wanted one man to pleasure her body with until she lay panting in his embrace.

Only now he was going to be so tied up in trying to find the mother of his next generation to fulfill some promise he had made to his dying father perhaps. Or maybe hitting 30 had hit him harder than staring death in the face 150 feet above the ground had done.

God, she felt hot in this bed right now and not just because the warmth of the day hadn't dissipated. She'd left her window open hoping for an ocean breeze to waft on through but she felt like she needed to get up and take a cold shower.

She knew she couldn't ever tell him how badly she wanted him especially now that he was on this mission to shop for a baby mama. But she didn't know how she could help him in his quest either. He had to know how reckless it sounded to go out and get a woman pregnant through artificial means or otherwise and then take on fatherhood. He had an entire Rolodex of women who were waiting for phone calls from him and no doubt at least one or two of them would jump at the opportunity to jump into bed and make a baby.

But she hadn't been lying when she talked about the emotional entanglements involved with having sex for reproductive purposes. There just had to be something deeper, more meaningful about it and she feared that Matt or the woman he picked would be emotionally damaged in the process.

She got up finally and went not to the shower, but to the kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water, and while plunking the glass with ice cubes, she took one of them to caress her face with it, and oh it felt so good on her heated skin. Would Matt do the same with the body of his lover? Rub ice against her breasts before taking her nipples inside of her mouth playfully?

She sighed, not even wanting to think about it. But she enjoyed the sensation and grabbed another cube to rub against the pulse points of her neck which she had read somewhere would cool her body down a degree or two. The ice melted quickly and trickled down to the area between her breasts and she imagined a certain man's tongue lapping it up.

Oh, she sipped her water to recover so she could return to bed…alone. She needed more than her battery powered friend, she needed a man and she wanted it to be Matt. But given how he'd gotten so wrapped up in his future plans, she might have to look elsewhere.

She needed someone to help her forget about him…and fast.

* * *

He kissed that area between her breasts softly, purposely before returning to her rosy tipped nipples. The ones that had tasted so delicious with a couple drops of wine earlier, spilled not accidentally but with intention. She had arched her body then and had clawed the bed, oh she had liked it.

She pulled him closer to her as she rode him, his hardness sliding inside her and she undulated with her own rhythm. He didn't know they had wound up like this but he didn't much care. He bent up enough to pull her back down on top of him so he could slip those nipples inside of his mouth and torment them with gentle suction and a lot of tongue.

The sound of her whimpering matched her movements against him as she gyrated against his cock, the tension building up between them along with the unrelenting friction from their bodies sliding against each other.

They shifted their bodies again and this time, he lay in between her parted thighs and his hips bucked relentlessly as he thrust inside of her, her hands gripping him and her knees holding onto his ass.

"Oh god," that was all he could say as her pussy gripped his cock with each thrust, holding him in there just a second longer each stroke.

"Make love to me Houston…"

"I…god…."

"Harder…"

He increased his tempo until she cried out against him and he woke up drenched in sweat, his sheets dampened by his skin. He lifted up, his heart pounding and his mind spinning.

Damn had that all been a dream? It must be because he was alone in bed, surrounded by quiet darkness. The woman had been C.J. of course and that blew his mind away. No way could he believe it, she was his best friend and yeah, he'd fantasized about her in a casual sense. But he'd never imagine he'd dream about having her in a no holds barred way as had just happened. Oh god, how would he face her in the office and not want to jump her?

Calm down, he told himself, you need to get a grip here Matt. You have to stop thinking about your friend and business partner like this…his life was complicated enough with needing her to help him find the mother of his child.

And if he fantasized about getting it on with C.J., then he'd never be able to get that done. He'd just have to work on her as soon as he saw her again…outside of his dreams.

He settled back in bed, the sheets still wrapped around his chest, trying to get back to sleep. But that would be next to impossible because he still felt the imprint of her lips on his skin and how naughty her body had felt against him. He sometimes thought about broaching her with the subject of taking their relationship into the bedroom and other times, he just felt like picking her up and heading there anyway.

Like right now.

He sighed knowing that he just had to shut off that part of him right now because when he walked into the office he had to have his game plan together in terms of starting the process of crafting the perfect strategy to give him his future son or daughter.

And C.J. just had to help him; all he had to do was convince her of that.

* * *

C.J. walked into the office after not getting much sleep the night before. Shewalked out of the elevator and saw their substitute secretary, Maureen still on the phone.

"Oh tie me up…yeah, a little tighter…I can't move now…spread-eagled across your silken sheets…oh that makes me feel hot…"

C.J. blanched feeling a little embarrassed to have heard the phone conversation but she needed her help.

"Excuse me Maureen…"

The receptionist eyes shot up.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," she said, "What do you need?"

"The stack of papers that are part of the Cantrell file…I got to put some report together for the courts."

Maureen nodded.

"Ah, got it right here."

She handed the hefty stack to C.J..

"This should be all of it."

C.J. hoped so.

"Has Matt arrived yet?"

Maureen shook her head.

"No…haven't even heard from him," she said, "You know I don't know if I should bring this up but he's been a little odd since that skyscraper incident."

C.J. rubbed the area between her eyes.

"He almost died up there," she said, "It's not abnormal for someone to want to rethink their life when they've faced death."

"I guess not…but it's nothing that wouldn't be taken care of by some time with a woman."

C.J. just looked at Maureen. Damn she wished Chris would reconsider not running off and joining a convent because she'd had her heart broken by Dirk but she hadn't heard from her friend lately.

"I really don't think…"

"You shouldn't…any woman who's around a guy like him would just grab him and…"

C.J. interrupted her because her words sounded a little too much like her own fantasies about him.

"Maybe we could talk about Houston later," she said, "I'd better get to work."

Maureen reached for a slip of paper.

"Oh yeah and Sonia's ordered some things for you…they'll be in the office by the end of the day."

That upped her curiosity, because she wondered what Sonia was up to now. But she headed to her office to start sorting through the files. Matt would be in soon enough and hopefully he'd drop his request for her to help him in his latest project. At least long enough to give her the space to make up her mind.

But then she saw the flowers on her desk.


	7. Chapter 7

C.J. looked at the flowers and saw that they were indeed from Matt and the card inside said that he needed to talk with her. She just gritted her teeth because he hadn't given her any time to think about it.

But the flowers were gorgeous, some orange roses mixed with those tiny white little buds that she liked so much, and some passion flowers. Damn he played dirty didn't he?

He could do that all he wanted but she wasn't going to just jump in and help him in his madness. She could just see the women of all different kinds lining up at the office with their medical records and resumes in hand to audition for the job of making a baby with Matt. She couldn't imagine what kind of questions he'd ask especially if he decided to do the deed au natural.

Then would it resemble a dating game?

She didn't even want to think about how crazy it could get in the office while Matt continued onward with his quest. Maureen walked up to her, shaking her head.

"Some young guy delivered them just a half hour ago," she said, "You must have an admirer."

C.J. sighed.

"It's just Houston…he wants me to help him with a project."

Maureen nodded.

"I heard…he's looking for a woman to help him procreate," she said, "The city's filled with them so it shouldn't be that hard to find one."

"It's not quite that simple."

Maureen shrugged.

"Don't know why it has to be too difficult," she said, "Over half the female population would be happy to jump into bed with him long enough to get it done."

C.J. just listened to her, couldn't argue with that part of it because she often fantasized about doing that herself. But what about after the conception, she didn't know if she'd be able to walk away from her own baby. How many women in that population that would jump his bones inside a second would be willing to do that?

"It's not like he'd have to tie them to the bed though that might make it more exciting."

C.J. frowned.

"You really think so? I mean he's great with a rope but do women really go for that type of thing?"

Maureen nodded, with a smile.

"Oh yes…the ropes chafe a little bit at first but that just adds to the experience."

C.J. looked at the receptionist a bit uncertainly.

"I guess I'll have to take your word on that."

Maureen seemed to accept that answer and looked again at the beautiful flowers.

"He must really need your help…"

C.J. ran her hand through her hair, which hung loosely today. After those…thoughts she'd been having after their meeting last night, she just felt like not wearing it up.

"He just wants me to validate what he's doing and I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not, you're his best friend and you should support him on something so important as to having a child."

C.J. felt that tug of guilt again.

"I just can't…in fact as his best friend, I should be coming up with ways to discourage him from what he's doing."

Maureen seemed to reject that argument quickly.

"You know, as his best friend, you should be volunteering to do it yourself."

C.J.'s brows rose.

"Excuse me; did I just hear you right?"

"Yeah, unless you have hearing problems," Maureen said, "You're a young vibrant and very attractive woman albeit one with questionable taste in style and I'm guessing all your parts work."

C.J. knit her brows.

"I guess so," she said, "I never tried to have a baby before so I wouldn't know."

Maureen eyed her critically.

"You've got the perfect build for baby making," she said, "Nice hips, great breasts…"

C.J. arched a brow.

"Maureen…"

The other woman didn't flinch in her assessment.

"Really you'd be a perfect mother for his baby."

C.J. sighed, not wanting to get into it with Maureen. She didn't even believe that Matt had his head on straight right now and didn't know what to do about that. How to stop him before he went off the deep end past the point of no return, she had to think of a strategy fast.

Maureen smiled.

"He'll have a beautiful kid, the man's just perfectly designed yet he's honed his body to a sharp edge…oh I'm sure many a woman's body would feel hot just thinking about a night with him."

Now C.J. felt a rush of heat move through her body, because a night with Matt, she could almost imagine it, the scorching of her skin by his touch, and how she knew theyd' fit together just fine. But she knew her body wouldn't be the casualty of a night with him, it'd be her heart. No matter how hard she tried to protect it and tell herself that she'd never fall for him that way, she'd go head first into that abyss so quickly if she just let herself.

Just the thought scared her even when her body ached for him.

"Well I guess they'll all be left wanting if he chooses to go with artificial insemination."

Maureen just almost looked horrified, enough to draw a smile from C.J.

"Oh my god, he can't go run off and do something that's just so unnatural," she said, "If nature's given a way for humans to procreate that's so damn pleasurable, to do otherwise just breaks all its laws."

C.J. sighed.

"But many women have babies this way when they aren't in relationships with men."

Maureen harrumphed.

"It's just not right," she said, "when you can just tie the man down and give him a night he'll never forget."

C.J. just wanted to shake her head at Maureen. She never got it why some women were so into rope play. It just sounded so demeaning to have a man exert that kind of power over you.

Then again, an image flashed in her mind just then of her tied up on her four poster bed. She'd been buck naked and Matt had been over with his devilish tongue tracing circles around the nipples of her breasts. Her nipples hardened and stood at attention as he drew one inside his mouth, leaving her to guess which one.

She'd arch her back of course, how could she help herself, and she'd be silently begging her with his eyes because she'd also been gagged to move his mouth lower between her thighs.

Oh yeah, she'd think as she felt him there.

Just as quickly as she could manage, she clicked that fantasy off, shaking from the intensity of it. How could she ever even imagine what it'd be like to be dominated that way by any man?

But then again, it hadn't been just any man, it'd been Matt.

"I wouldn't mind it if he tied me down before having his way with me."

C.J. blinked her eyes and looked up to see the smile on Maureen's face. Her own body still trembled from what she'd imagined. She needed a drink but it was still too early. Maybe focusing on some contractual work would get her mind off of him.

Damn she was going crazy, she had to be and if he hadn't dropped that bombshell on her she'd be just fine.

* * *

Matt entered the restaurant to meet with a client wondering if C.J. had seen her flowers yet. He'd picked out her favorites and had them arranged by the best florist in L.A. Would her face light up or would she immediately suspect his motives? Hopefully, at least she'd enjoy them before she distrusted them. His muscles ached from his early morning run which he hoped would jump start his day because he'd been up all night tossing and turning while dreaming about C.J..

In every single one of them they'd been naked and doing the most amazing things with their bodies. He had to force the images away so he'd be able to concentrate on business which was setting up an appointment to play burglar on a security system that needed some work on a high priced estate in Bel Air.

He'd recruit C.J. to help him with that. It'd be worth it just to see her in that form hugging prowler outfit she usually wore…his pants tightened just at the idea. Damn, he couldn't get turned on during his meeting, bad for business so he'd have to be thinking about security systems, the ins and outs of them all the way to his table.

This meeting would go smoothly and then he'd head back to the office after stopping to pick up some takeout from C.J.'s favorite eatery first. He knew it would take some persuasion on his part to get her to agree with his plan but he'd never not been successful at brokering business deals. He knew she had just begged him off last night because she'd been concerned about him.

Once he eased her worries and convinced her of his sanity, she'd go along with that and apply her crack legal skills to iron out the process that he'd begun outlining inside his head.

She'd looked so pretty last night even though she dressed down. The truth was she looked beautiful no matter what she wore and he could only imagine what she'd look like without a stitch. No part of her would be hidden from him, left up to his fantasies he harbored about her. If he didn't have to put all his thinking into procreation, he'd spend more time trying to figure out how to find out what her clothing covered but business had to take priority over everything else.

He felt an urgency to have a child that he didn't understand but he didn't question it. He could only believe that it'd been because of his brush with death. Although he'd had many of those…but maybe it had been because he hadn't yet turned 30.

He smiled at the man who sat at the table who had wanted to purchase a security system from his company. He'd been friends with his father and had been curious to see how his son would measure up in his own field. As Matt sat down across from him and picked up a menu, he knew he'd be more than ready to broker a great deal.

So he tried to focus on what the man asked him, the questions about his product.

"I need to feel total confidence that my wife and children will be safe," the man said, "My line of work puts them at risk."

Matt nodded because the guy had worked as a manager for one of the top of the line jewelry stores on Rodeo Drive and it wouldn't be unheard of for a band of thieves to show up at his house and hold his family hostage so he'd hand over some of the prized pieces on sale.

But his mind kept wondering to the fact that he needed to find someone to give him a baby and he needed to find some way to get C.J. to help him do that.


	8. Chapter 8

C.J. kept looking at her flowers throughout the work day. She couldn't help it, given that they were her favorites. That and the fact that she hardly ever got flowers as a gift made it special.

Even though she knew that the flowers hadn't been a gift, they'd been an out and out bribe. Matt had them arranged and delivered specially to her to coax her into doing what he wanted when it came to helping him find a mother for his child. But the flowers didn't push her in that direction, she still felt uncertain about being an accomplice to his wild plan.

She'd been driven to distraction already by thinking about him. That fantasy she'd had about being roped and tied to his bed that just wasn't like her at all. She had no desire to be put in any position where he could control her, even if it was to focus his mouth on her body. Damn, it would be sweet if his tongue parts of her body but he didn't need to tie her up to do that.

All he had to do was ask.

But he'd never do that because he just didn't look at her that way and now that he was on this baby kick, he wasn't even thinking about that kind of sex. All he'd be thinking about was how to get the woman of his choice pregnant as quickly as possible so he'd have his child.

The very least she could do was explain to him how complicated the logistics would be to just narrow the prospective candidates down to a list of finalists that could be more easily managed. Until only one woman remained, the one that would wind up bearing his child…then the fun would really begin as far as the hard work that'd be involved ironing out the final details.

He still hadn't chosen his method of conception yet which greatly complicated matters. Surely he understood that coupling with a partner would be much different than sitting in a bathroom with a skin magazine and a collection bottle.

Maureen brought her a couple stacks of paperwork to review that had to do with some business contracts and she'd reviewed them. But she hadn't mentioned anything else about wanting to be tied in her bed by her boss.

But C.J. hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Not because that's what she wanted or at least she didn't think so.

"Is he back yet?"

Maureen just looked at her above the latest stack.

"He called and said he just finished his meeting with the client," she said, "He'll be back here soon."

C.J. sighed not knowing how to face him when he returned. Her own work had been pretty tedious and she'd decided to go dancing tonight at the club. Maybe she'd see Manuel there and they could do some serious salsa. God, she really had to work off this energy that filled her right now and she didn't have a man to take off the edge.

Certainly not Matt who had other things on her mind besides realizing belatedly that he'd had this yearning for her, even as he'd worked through his social circle.

"He asked if you said anything about the flowers."

No she hadn't except they were pretty. She certainly hadn't told him yet that she knew they were a bribe. That would wait until he returned, and she'd be getting ready to head out the door with her work completed. Not really wanting to hear him rhapsodize about the pros and cons in different methods of knocking a woman up.

She knew which one she'd choose if it'd been her he'd picked. No way would she go for the whole artificial insemination deal. He wouldn't be sitting in a bathroom in a clinical setting contributing to the process. Oh no, if anyone would be putting her hands around that part of his anatomy, it'd be her.

There were Seven Wonders of the World she'd read somewhere that you were supposed to see before you died. Well she would pass up on any one or all of the ones she hadn't seen just to get a look at the eighth which was underneath his pants. She'd never got to see it in all the years she knew him and felt deprived. Except for the bulge in his pants which she took a gander at when she didn't think he'd noticed and she knew enough to know that it appeared to be quite a package.

She'd love to get to know it, through her fingers and through tasting him with her mouth, she closed her eyes at the thought of him sliding it in between her lips, teasing her with it and waiting to see if she'd take him inside. Oh, she would do that, every inch of him she could handle and more, before her body replaced her mouth. Ah, the act of conception in her bed with him would be quite boisterous and she'd give him an experience he'd never forget on the way towards him getting what he wanted.

Better yet, maybe they could conceive the baby with one of the Wonders surrounding their boudoir. She got hot just thinking about it, she definitely needed a drink so she went to pour a watered down Scotch as a warm up to some tequila tonight. But her body tingled in all kinds of places from her fantasies.

Maureen dropped by again and this time dropped a catalog in front of C.J. who picked it up. Her eyes widened at the cover.

"What's this?"

Maureen smiled.

"Oh it's the company I moonlight for," she said, "I get a sales associate discount and wondered if you want to order anything."

She scanned the catalog, oh my, she thought just while checking out the selection of paraphernalia.

"It's…expansive."

"Yes…they've got a half price offer on all sorts of vibrators and blindfolds and some…restraints."

C.J. sighed.

"I'll take a look and see," she said, "I'm going salsa dancing tonight and I'm going to be looking for a guy because it's been a while."

Maureen pursed her lips.

"I see…say how would you like to go to one of my passion parties?"

C.J. had heard about them from Maureen and others who had attended them. Other women she knew seemed to enjoy checking out the assorted products to liven up their sex lives. Of course C.J. had to find her own first but once she did, the sky's the limit in terms of how to spice it up.

"Okay…"

"There's one tomorrow night,' Maureen said, "at a place near the marina. I'll give you the address."

That sounded just fine to C.J.. She needed some more action in her life and it wasn't coming from Matt, she'd just find it some place else.

* * *

Matt had sat through his meeting and two thoughts preoccupied him while his client droned on during the discussion.

What it would be like to look at his child the first time and how fetching C.J. had looked during their dinner.

In order to achieve the former, he would have to find some way to placate the latter and sweet talk her into helping him. The flowers would be a nice start but maybe dinner tonight. If he dangled an evening spent at Charlie's Piano Bar and Grill maybe she'd become putty in his hands. So he headed back to the office with that plan in mind but the traffic had slowed to a gridlock which gave him plenty of time to think while his stereo played classic rock in the background.

But his thoughts returned to her, and what it'd be like to brush his mouth over her lips. Yeah, they'd kissed as friends when they greeted each other and when they parted, or in thanks but never like they'd been lovers.

Had he actually been thinking that word about her? He couldn't believe it, maybe it was time to take the Rolodex out and look up a date for tonight. Not for the purposes of procreation but to ease the tension he felt inside him now. He'd been looking at her sitting across the table, the outline of her breasts in front of him and he'd wondered what they'd taste like.

Maybe if he dabbed some honey on them first before licking it off them with his tongue. His pants tightened at the thought, they'd done that quite a bit lately he noticed. But he couldn't cross those boundaries between them. She was his friend, not his lover and she hadn't shown any interest in sharing his bed. He probably shouldn't be thinking about taking her in his arms and nudging her towards the nearest place that he could lie on top of her and have plenty of room.

His blood raced and his heart…it sped up in rhythm and that really couldn't happen because he couldn't be feeling like this when he needed to go back into his office and invite her to the Piano Bar and Grill to do some serious lobbying to get her in his corner. With her at his side, he'd have this whole procedure of baby making completely covered and he could get started at once.

He had to be thinking about how much he needed her keen intellect and not what she had between her legs, the part of her he'd never even seen before let alone experienced.

As traffic inched along, he thought about what his child would look like, that's what he needed to focus on right now. Would it be tall or short, dark haired like him or blonde? Would his child love classical music or sports? Want to be a doctor or a lawyer or a security expert like him? The possibilities were endless and they loomed in front of him.

His phone rang just then and he picked it up.

"Maureen, how's the office?"

"Oh fine Matt," she said, "It's been quiet on the phones but C.J.'s been really busy because she's planning on leaving early."

That made him frown a bit.

"Early…why is that?"

"She's going out Salsa dancing tonight, hoping to meet Manuel or someone else so she can practice some of her other skills," Maureen said, "It's been a bit of a dry spell for her."

His body tensed at what she told him.

"Did she tell you this?"

"More or less but she's been itching to go out and get herself into some trouble since that last assignment."

Matt remembered that and how she had been impacted by his near death experience but she hadn't said much about it let alone that she was making changes in her own life.

"How much trouble…?"

"Oh plenty I gave her one of my catalogs and she's looking through it."

Matt grimaced as he felt himself go hard at the thought of C.J. perusing through a catalog of sexual products. He wondered which ones she favored and whether she had any ideas of what she planned to do with them.

Of course she did, why else would she consider buying them?

"I even invited her to one of my parties tomorrow night and she's considering it," Maureen informed him, "She sounded really eager about it."

Matt didn't want to think about how eager she was to explore her sexuality, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk in his own office. He had been so busy plotting out his future including the conception of his child when he had no idea what had been going on with C.J..

He just knew he had to find out. The idea of her test driving any sex products on some other guy just didn't rub him the right way and he didn't know what to do about that either.

He just knew he had to do something.


	9. Chapter 9

Manuel looked totally hot on the dance floor.

After doing some salsa with him, C.J. had to return to the sidelines for another shot of tequila with Sonia on the sidelines. The drink hit the spot and she felt her blood heat up as the rhythm of the music called to her.

Manuel raised his brows at her but she smiled and begged out of this round of dancing. Sonia drank her own shot and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"He's the greatest dancer here, had one of those sculpted bodies I mean look at his ass and you're turning him down?"

C.J. adjusted her camisole top over her new black jeans.

"He's got so much more stamina than I do."

Sonia laughed.

"All the better when the two of you hit the sheets."

C.J. tossed her a funny look.

"When did I say that?"

Sonia put her shot glass down and folded her arms.

"Oh come on, you know it's been too long since you got any," she said, "and you need to kick up your heels and have some fun after that trip Matt's laid on you."

Ah yes, his decision to have a baby by some woman who he hadn't met yet.

"I mean he's got it in his head that he's got to sire that kid through any means necessary," Sonia said, "and do these women know what they're in for with him?"

C.J. shrugged.

"I don't think they'd care," she said, "He's going to have women lining up from all over before they realized what's involved."

"You mean the sex…"

"He hasn't even decided about that part," C.J. said, "He could go the scientific route."

Sonia pursed her lips.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said, "A lot of people do that to have kids."

C.J. sighed.

"Yeah…but that's not the problem here," she said, "It's whether he should be doing it at all. Just six months ago, he said he had a lot to do before settling down with a wife and kids."

"Well obviously that near death experience had more of an impact on him than you thought."

"But having a child is just such a huge decision to make," C.J. said, "It really could change his whole life."

"A lot of those changes are good," Sonia said, "It's not all hardship and if he's made his mind up, maybe you should at least support him."

C.J. brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well I…"

But Sonia hadn't finished.

"And then put your application in the pool."

Now C.J. just stared open mouthed at her friend.

"You can't be serious," she said, "I could never do that."

Sonia laughed.

"Oh come on," she said, "It'd be great and he'd pick you."

C.J. didn't think so. After all, they'd been friends and that had been the way both had wanted it. Somehow having a baby together seemed to cross those boundaries.

"He's a very healthy, very virile young man," he said, "and you're a young woman, in your child bearing years."

"My what…?"

Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," she said, "You know you could do a lot worse than him."

C.J. knew that but her…Matt…only in her fantasies. On the other hand, Manuel waited out there on the dance floor. Right now, he stood just to the side talking to the bartender. He'd lit her fire while they did salsa together, his arms around hers, their bodies meshed together.

She had felt his lips against hers before after they danced together, his hands sliding up her back as he drew her closer. But while he looked so sinfully sexy, she just didn't feel it with him, the attraction to draw her closer to him like with Matt.

Still, with Manuel she could head back to his apartment and easily slip into his embrace as soon as they walked through his door…his lips on her mouth, her hands positioned on her to lead her as if in dance to his bedroom. Sonia hadn't been wrong when she'd said that C.J. needed it badly. Dancing to her had been like an outlet, but the way her breasts hardened against Manuel's shirt dampened by exertion, she felt the arousal inside of her threaten to elude her attempts to throw a rope around it.

She couldn't leave with him just because he was there, because she couldn't do a more horizontal form of dancing with the man she wanted. She ordered one more shot and then after drinking it, slammed the glass down. Sonia just smiled at her.

"You're ready to jump out of your skin tonight."

C.J. felt like it, she itched for someone to touch her and while her shirt might have dampened from the exercise in a room warmed by body heat, that heat came from what she wanted so much but remained out of her reach.

"I'm going to do some dancing," she said, "and if Manuel asks me to leave with him, I'm going."

Sonia just shook her head in bemusement.

"Okay, you packing some protection…and I don't mean your gun."

C.J. knew exactly what Sonia meant and she never left the house without it. She'd never leave anything to chance or to the guy to provide, no, she'd take care of her own body.

She left Sonia and headed out to rejoin Manuel who looked happy to see her as he slid his arms around her waist and they started dancing to their own rhythm.

* * *

Matt stood by the bar, his eyes sifted through the crowded dance floor looking for her. He'd known that C.J. had headed here and that she'd probably be out dancing. Sonia had been on the sidelines near a table, nursing a drink but he couldn't see C.J..

Sonia didn't even look up when he approached her.

"C.J. still here?"

Sonia looked up then and nodded.

"Out there dancing with Manuel," she said, "and they're getting down and dirty right now."

He looked out again and saw her in Manuel's arms, their faces just inches apart during some of the steps. Now he knew why they called it a dance of love and seduction, because Manuel held onto C.J. the way a lover did and he didn't think they'd reached that point yet. But she smiled at him and her hands caressed his back, before falling back on his hips.

Their bodies touched at some points and Matt didn't like that much.

Oh he had no reason to object at all because C.J. was free and single and always had been her own woman. No one ever told her what to do or who to do it with unless they wanted an argument from her. He'd learned that enough to know to keep from doing it…most of the time.

But right now…his body tensed, his hands clenched and damn, his pants tightened in that familiar way that told him she'd turned him on even while she danced with another man.

The way she undulated in perfect timing with Manuel's own movements as if they were having a passionate interlude standing up, the way her fingers sliced his back as they held each other close…Matt felt his own blood rush.

He'd danced with her before many times but never like what he saw in front of him. Manuel moved against her as if he couldn't wait to get her alone, strip her down naked and then have sex with her, while she wrapped her legs against him to match every thrust. He knew that C.J. could send any man's body sizzling, even though it had never been him.

It should have been him but they'd never taken those steps they needed in order to get together, so that it could be the two of them on the dance floor. He watched them together, his own fingers itching to caress her skin, to slide them beneath her shirt just to feel whether or not she wore a bra underneath her camisole. Probably not, given how it clung to her like second skin. The way it molded to her breasts, made his heartbeat quicken.

Sonia came up behind him.

"They've been dancing all night," she said, "They usually do when they're together."

Matt didn't really need to hear about that, as he watched Manuel's lips brush against the side of her neck and his hands slide from her hips to her butt. He cupped his palms there as part of his style and Matt almost felt like challenging him.

No, he couldn't do that, it'd be crazy. C.J. could do whatever she wanted with anyone and he knew she wouldn't appreciate him butting in during their dancing. But did Manuel really have to put his hands on her ass like he owned her?

Not that she seemed to mind it, she moved even closer to him and as their bodies ground together, it was like walking on them having sex.

"She's thinking about leaving with him Matt," Sonia said, "personally he's hot enough to torch any woman's panties off of her but she's just so antsy."

He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Sonia shrugged.

"She wants to get laid because well, it's been a while."

Matt's skin warmed from that information and he imagined what it'd be like if he walked up and kicked Manuel to the curb. He'd grab hold of C.J. and pull her closer to him before she knew what happened.

They'd dance to the music, their own dance and before they finished, he'd claim her lips.

"I probably shouldn't have told her that," Sonia said, "but between that and this whole idea you've got going about having a child, she's a little bit stressed tonight."

He frowned because he hadn't meant for her to feel that way. He'd just wanted her legal assistance to help him plan the logistics of becoming a father. That and some support from her as his friend, but instead she'd put some distance between them, said she'd think about it and then had come here to burn up the dance floor with some guy she planned on fucking later on.

His body felt as if it wanted to move but he remained still. He couldn't interfere in her life. But damn, it should be his mouth that brushed against her lips in flirtatious promise and if any hands grabbed her ass like that, they should be his own.

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved away from Sonia and out on the dance floor and before he could stop himself, he tapped Manuel's shoulder.

"Excuse me…"

Manuel stopped and faced him.

"This isn't the waltz," he said, "You can't poach a partner from someone else."

"I'm not poaching her," Matt said, "I just need to talk to her."

Manuel folded his arms, drawing himself up to his full height.

"And I say you need to back off," he said, "because I've been dancing with her."

"Then you could walk away and let her dance with other people," Matt pointed out, "including her business partner."

C.J. just looked from one to the other but Matt' attitude both ticked her off at his assumption she'd dance with him and it sent tingles all the way through her, because she'd always wanted to see this side of him.

But she must play it calm especially since the two men weren't acting calm. They were acting almost territorial just about to circle one another. Damn, Matt acting like this, she didn't see that one.

"I saw her first."

Matt just arched a brow.

"I see her now," he said, "so you'd better step away."

Manuel stepped even closer.

"Or you'll do what?"

Matt simply looked at the man in front of him, not liking his attitude towards C.J.. His body tensed and he wondered if Manuel were looking for a fight.

C.J. looked at the both of them perhaps wondering the same thing as the two men started circling each other.


	10. Chapter 10

C.J. watched as the two men circled each other like rams that were getting ready to fight over the lone female in their midst. She just watched Matt and Manuel as they sized each other up.

Manuel slid around the floor more gracefully being the trained dancer yet Matt moved as gracefully in his own way. Her partner exuded power and speed, barely harnessed now and she wondered what had gotten inside his head.

Why was he even at the club, shouldn't he be out looking for his perfect baby momma?

"Houston…"

He nodded slightly.

"C.J.…"

"What are you doing here?"

He simply smiled though his eyes remained charged.

"I was in the area and I heard you might be here," he said, "I needed to see you."

Something fast and primal ran through her body because for a second she thought…then her memory caught up with her. She folded her arms trying to stem the disappointment.

"You thought you'd try to talk me into going along with your outlandish plan."

He looked at her, guilty as charged but she felt the rush in her body just from thinking that he might have come here to sweep her off the dance floor and carried her to the nearest spot they could get horizontal in private.

Of course, a lot could be done vertically as well and she thought about everything right now. He just looked so damn sexy dressed in casual clothes as if this were just a stop for him on an already busy social calendar. But her fingers itched to remove that shirt so she could splay them over his muscular chest, tug gently at the sprigs of hair and taste those coppery nipples that she'd seen.

Then she wanted to explore the parts of him she hadn't seen, just boldly reach out to unsnap and unzip those pants to free what she knew was underneath. But if she entertained those thoughts turning them into action, she'd shock him off out of his shoes and not in a good way.

She sighed, thinking of how he favored socialites in pastel gowns who no doubt wore naughtier colors underneath, waiting to be explored by him when they left the event. He'd had an active sex life, she knew that just from hearing whispers about it on the grapevine from woman who'd tasted what he had to offer. She'd walked in on him kissing women on the lips, before they sashayed out of his house or even the office suite. He didn't hide the fact that he was an active bachelor who loved spending time with women.

Didn't he know how much a baby would cramp his social life, not to mention how it would dampen his sexual escapades? Unless he hired a nanny to hand the baby off to rear while he continued shopping around the social roster for women to wear on his arm and take to bed.

That didn't seem like his style because he'd always been so hands on with everything. She could only imagine what it'd be like to be on the receiving end of his hands but she knew that as far as his child were concerned, he would want to raise it himself. Even through all the good and bad times that went hand in hand with the experience….she just didn't know if he understood how difficult it would be.

Right now he didn't appear to be thinking about that and she felt her blood rush through her as the two men eyed each other.

"I was dancing with her first," Manuel pointed out.

Matt didn't seem too impressed.

"I need to talk to her," he said, "It's…business."

That sent her blood boiling and she turned to face him.

"Houston…get the hell out of here."

He blinked his eyes looking a bit taken aback at her attitude.

"Why…surely you have a few moments to spare."

She sighed.

"Yeah at the office…during the workday but this is my time off from all that and I'm kicking my heels and having fun."

"But…"

She gritted her teeth.

"Houston…you don't own me or my time…certainly not outside of work," she said, "I came here to forget about work and frankly to forget about that plan you've got brewing, to do some dancing…"

She glanced over at Manuel who had started dancing to the music on his own.

"To get some….you understand what that's about don't you?"

Oh, judging by the look on his face now, he got her message loud and clear and he didn't look like he liked it. Too frigging bad, she decided because now if he'd come to dirty dance with her, do the bump and grind while they still had their clothes on, she might go for it, all the way out to his car…to his house and dancing straight into his bed.

Then she'd show him some moves that would be smoking…touching and stroking, and molding herself to him…the kind of moves that she'd been practicing with him inside her head.

Her fantasies had been in full bloom for a while where no one else could see him. She'd tease him; her body would remain just out of reach of that part of him that wanted it until she decided to allow him inside more than her body. Then she'd give him the ride of his life. All that pent up energy and passion she had stored for such a night…but he just wanted to stand here and talk business with her in one of the hottest clubs in town.

He pulled her away from Manuel who had succumbed to the melody and rhythm of the music resounding around them.

"You mean you came here to dance with that guy and then leave with him?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…It's been one of those tough work weeks, which you just made tougher by putting those demands on me to help you and I'm just itching for some loving."

He sighed.

"I seriously doubt he loves you."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Matt…that's not the kind of loving I meant," she said, "I'm talking hitting the sheets or the side of the wall and having some fun...getting off."

His face flushed slightly at that but whether due to embarrassment or the idea flashing through him of what that might look like, she didn't know. And then it hit her, when she remembered how much tequila shots she'd been drinking just to forget the fact that he wanted some strange woman to bear his child…one shot…two…damn.

Her tongue had loosened accordingly and now she blushed.

"Houston…I didn't quite mean it the way it sounded."

But he didn't appear to want to let her off the hook.

"Sure you did," he said, "I had no idea that through my own actions I had driven you into this place but I'll be damned if you're leaving with him."

She folded her arms right in his face.

"You can't do that," she said, "You don't control me."

He sighed.

"You've been drinking shots again…"

A factual statement rather than a question, she noticed. Yeah, she'd had a few of them but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I think you're going to need a ride home."

She sighed and nodded.

"You might be right," she said, "but Manual can give me a ride."

Matt just shook his head.

"No, he'll take you straight to his house and take advantage of your state."

She smiled.

"He'll give me exactly what I need to relax Houston," she said, "Shouldn't you be out looking for your baby's mother?"

His mouth set in a fine line.

"That can wait…and our conversation about it can too."

She just stared at him and this whole stubborn attitude of his that led him into believing that if he just asked her enough times, pressed her enough she'd bend to doing what he wanted. It had worked sometimes but not always and it wouldn't work now.

So she pointed his finger in his chest.

"I could leave and go to your place," she said, "and show you a thing or two what I can do."

He arched a brow, suppressing a smile.

"I'm sure you could C.J. but I'm taking you to your house."

She shrugged.

"That'll work too," she said, "Houston…I just got to get me some and you look like you'd be really good."

"You wouldn't remember anyway," he said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Don't you want to see me dance?"

"Not with him…though I was watching and you're very good at it."

She smiled at that and when he nudged her, she started walking. Until Manuel stopped his gyrating and stood in her path.

"Where are you going C.J.?"

She sighed.

"Going home, it's been fun Manuel."

He frowned.

"But we just got started," he said, "Oh, you were feeling so hot baby."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not your baby…"

"So you're this guy's then?"

She considered that and shook her head.

"I'm not anyone's, he's just a good friend."

Manuel's mouth curved into a sneer.

"Yeah I'll bet, so you're going off to settle for leaving with this dude?"

Matt moved towards him and the dancer moved back a step.

"I'm taking her home because she's had a bit much to drink," he said, "and I don't want her waking up next to the likes of you and hating life."

C.J. thought that awfully pushy of him to say but it turned her on too. She'd seen hints of this side of Matt before but not quite like now. She felt her body throb and wondered if she hit on him in her house, would he stay the night?

Manual sneered and poked his finger at Matt.

"She'd love what I'd do to her."

Big mistake, C.J. realized, the words and the finger pointing because Matt moved so quickly she flinched as he grabbed Manuel's arm and twisted it behind his back holding onto him.

"She's not going with you so you should just move on to the next dance."

Manuel quickly dropped his bravado and Matt released him so he'd slip away. He then looked at C.J..

"We'd better go now."

"My car…?"

"Give me the keys and I'll have someone pick it up and it'll be at your house by morning."

That worked, she thought though she didn't want him doing everything for her. She might be a bit sloshed but she knew she wanted to spend some time with him in her home. As soon as they stepped in the door, she'd wrap her arms around him and pull him in for a soft kiss…at first before she lit his lips on fire with all the teasing and tormenting until he'd cup her butt with his hands and pull her closer to where she knew he'd be hard for her.

Their friendship, their working partnership was great but nothing that sometime between the sheets wouldn't enhance. If she felt differently in the morning, she'd deal with that but who could not look at a man like Matt and not shiver thinking of all the things to do with him?

They walked out of the club after she waved to Sonia out on the dance floor and to his car. He opened the door so she could slip in and then after he'd joined her, he drove out of the lot towards her house.

He, thinking he'd just saved her from a bad situation she'd later regret and her looking at him and thinking, how hard is it going to be to get him into bed?


	11. Chapter 11

As it turned out, not much happened when Matt drove C.J. home. She'd started talking during the drive back about how wonderful it'd felt to go out dancing with Manuel and why did Matt have to interrupt her?

Not that it hadn't been intoxicating to have two men fight over here, even if it hadn't been over sex and who would take her to bed that night. Oh, Manuel definitely wanted to turn his dancing moves in a more horizontal direction but Matt had just been playing heroic.

As if she needed to have some guy swoop in and save her virtue. No, what she needed Matt to do was to pick her up and take her into her bedroom, and show her what his body could do for a woman. She had her own fantasies but she wanted to see reality, every single moment of it unfold as he unwrapped her like a present and then himself.

She'd so wanted to see what he looked like without a stitch of clothing on like many women had already. His teaser of a spread in a women's magazine where he posed nearly bare on a couch with something, she couldn't remember what, deftly covering the part of him she most wanted to see. She hated whatever he'd used to cover himself, even as she kept a copy of the pullout in her bottom desk drawer in the office beneath a couple of files.

She didn't know what Matt would think about that so there was no reason for him to know. She was pretty sure she wasn't the only woman in the office who harbored that particular secret.

Well it had been a secret for a while at least.

"You know, that photo of you on the couch, it was really unfair they made you cover up like that."

He just listened to her as he turned on her street.

"I'll always treasure it," she continued, "I thought about putting it on my wall but I can't find just the right spot."

He arched his brow, was he hearing her correctly? He had posed for pictures for a magazine spread on millionaire business men to donate the money to a couple of his favorite charities. He found himself playing along with her.

"So where would you put it?"

She turned to look at him.

"I thought maybe the bedroom but if I did that, any guy I brought home would have to worry about measuring up."

He bristled at the idea that she'd be bringing home guys but he just smiled as he pulled up in front of her house.

"You able to walk on your own," he asked.

She just stared at him as if that were silly.

"Of course I can….I didn't have that much to drink."

They both got out of the car and yes, she could walk unaided as they headed towards the front door which she unlocked with her key.

She flipped the switch when she got inside her living room and then turned to Matt.

"Would you like to stay a while," she said, "I have some beer in the frig."

He shook his head.

"You've had enough to drink and I'm going on that early swim tomorrow."

She just shook her head back.

"I don't know why you insist on jumping in that cold water and swimming miles," she said, "Although you look damn fine in those swimming briefs."

He smiled at that.

"Swimming clears my head," he said, "Makes me forget about business for a while."

She snorted as she went and planted herself on a couch.

"You know I hope that It'll do more than that and knock some sense in your head about this crazy plan."

He looked over at her.

"I meant what I said," he said, "I want to have a child."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't doubt that," she said, "but this is a huge lifetime commitment and your social life…it's kind of the opposite. Not that there's anything wrong with that but…"

He looked at her carefully, she felt his gaze prickle her skin, so she rubbed her arms.

"I can make the necessary changes," he said, "and I'll hardly be the only single father out there."

She sighed deeply, now they were getting to the crux of at least her concerns.

"That's a whole other deal Matt," she said, "What are you looking for in the baby's mother? I mean really...do you want someone who'd walk away from her baby so easily?"

He hedged and she knew she'd given him some food for thought. He needed to do more thinking before he headed down this path.

"Why can't you at least do things the traditional way, go out and meet a woman, fall in love, get married, you know the drill."

"I do but it's so complicated for men like me, never knowing if a woman I meet cares about me or my bank account and then none of them like the day job…which isn't just in the daytime."

She gazed at him and knew that like most wealthy men he struggled with that. Not that there hadn't been some women who had tried to hook him because he was one of the wealthiest bachelors in L.A. but they never got too far with him.

Then there had been the hookups just for sex and maybe that was the part of his life he hadn't wanted to interrupt.

"Well that's why you have to proceed more slowly than you usually do, so you can figure that out."

He leaned back on the sofa and she loved looking at how great he looked there even though he had his clothes on. His shirt had one button open and his slacks outlined his muscular thighs and no…she wasn't going to look or stare anyway. She was here to help him with his problem, not drool over him.

Not that she didn't wonder what it'd be like to take charge right now, just push him against the couch and work those buttons until she bared his chest to her eyes. She'd graze it with her fingertips feeling all its different textures and then she'd lower her mouth and she'd taste him.

Another basal thought had intruded on her more rational side which still had to talk some sense into him even while he worked to rope her into his plan.

"I need you to help me C.J.," he said, "I want you to write up the contract and also the procedural chart I'll be following when I make my selection."

Her throat went dry.

"Procedural chart, what you can't be serious."

He nodded gravely.

"I need to be organized right up front and leave nothing up to chance," he said, "and each female candidate will be assigned a serial number for her application file."

She gave him a funny look.

"Houston, this isn't like hiring a secretary."

"I know but I'm not just going to a bar and pick up some woman to hit the sack with in hopes of procreation."

Damn she just felt a jolt of something move quickly through her body, just at the thought of Matt coming up to her at the club and sliding his arms around her as if to dance. Whispering naughtiness in her ears and then slipping in the part where he needed to get a woman pregnant. '

Her body began to heat up just thinking about it which wasn't helping her right now. She tensed and he looked over at her.

"Is my discussion of my plan making you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head because no, it wasn't that, it was his close proximity to her and the fact that she'd been weighing whether not to straddle him and grind her pelvis against the ridge of flesh she knew lay beneath his slacks. Maybe if she did it…just right…she'd…no she had to be serious with him.

"Will there be sex with her?"

Her voice had trembled when it asked the question that made her mind jump and wonder how those words had just slipped out. He blinked his eyes at her as if she'd surprised him with her boldness.

"I haven't decided…the baby's what matters, not the road taken to get there.

She tried to wrap her brain around this latest wrinkle.

"Did I just hear you right," she said, "I mean you're passing a chance to get yourself some sack time?"

Boy, that tequila must have filled her with some boldness because he looked at her as if he didn't know her.

"Like I said I haven't made that decision yet," he said, "You know if you'd agree to help me out with the logistics."

She sat up straight and wagged a finger at him.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be part of that decision," she said, "There's no way I'm going to advise you on your sex life."

"I didn't say that," he said, "I wouldn't go to you for advice but this is something entirely different."

She folded her arms.

"How so, you just asked me to help you with the logistics right after I asked you that question."

He smiled back at her.

"Sounds like you're the one who's got my sex life on your mind," he said, "I'm thinking about making a baby."

Oh she wanted to strangle him on a couple of different counts. First, for assuming she gave a rat's ass about who, where and when and what he did with women. Except for the fact that she had fantasies about riding him on her couch, that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Stop right there Houston," she said, "I could care less whether you go au natural with this woman or do it artificially and I care less about your sex life."

His mouth quirked in amusement.

"Is that you or the tequila talking?"

She wanted to kick him out of her house…no wait a minute, she wanted him to sear her mouth with his lips, peel each layer of clothing off of her and then carry her to her bedroom. No, it wasn't the alcohol making her think of how incredible it'd be to explore every inch of his body with her fingers.

"I'm fine…I didn't drink that much, to be worrying about who you have sex with or when you're spanking the bank."

His eyes widened and then she thought wow, she'd talked dirty to him, a first time for everything. His eyes on her made her feel naughty like she'd thrown him through a loop there.

"What did you just say?"

She sighed.

"I said what you've been saying about your…baby making with less than scientific terms."

He couldn't argue with that but his brows arched.

"I think you need to just go to bed and sleep it off."

She reached out to stroke his face, the stubbly part of his jaw which she'd love to feel brushing against her…softness.

"Not by myself," she said, "What are you doing tonight?"

He smiled, knowing that the alcohol spoke now because she hadn't propositioned him. But as he looked at her sitting there, her face framed with curly hair dying to be touched, her mouth partly open and he'd love to slip her some tongue and taste her.


	12. Chapter 12

God she wanted Matt to throw caution in the wind and just kiss her on the lips, like she wanted it. Sure, she might have drunk some shots of tequila but it didn't mean she didn't know what she wanted from him. She wanted him to stroke the inside of her mouth thoroughly with his tongue while she tried to trap it with her own. His fingers strumming her body into a crescendo of want, right before he pushed her against the sofa, get rid of a few clothes and stroke her with what he had hidden in his pants.

What was the justice in that, he was sitting there not completely naked and she had to coax him into kissing her?

He sighed instead, and she felt his sense of responsibility kick in to take over his libido.

"You've been drinking C.J. and I don't take advantage of women in your condition."

Her eyebrows shot up and she just looked at him.

"You don't what," she said, "You want to go out and get some woman pregnant so she can give you a baby but you don't even want to explore what's right in front of you?"

Damn that sounded bold coming from her, she didn't know what part of her exactly because she'd never made this kind of play for him before but he just looked too tempting right now. She wanted to kiss him, feel the stubble of his jaw line against her skin, slide her fingers inside to explore him but he just wanted to sit there on her couch and play hands off.

"I'm not drunk."

He suppressed a smile.

"No…but you're not sounding the way you usually do when we're together."

He had a point there but her nipples pushed against her clothing and she felt herself come alive since they'd hit the couch.

"That's because it's boring pretending that I don't know you're a man who's got needs just like I have needs…like right now."

He just looked at her puzzled. She sighed, knowing she wasn't getting through to him and not knowing why she needed to do that.

"Needs…?"

She nodded, running her hands through her hair in front of him, letting it fall around her face. He definitely noticed that and maybe he imagined his own fingers touching the silky softness.

"Yeah like getting it on," she said, "I'm a woman, you're a man and we know each other very well."

His eyes didn't leave hers.

"We'd know each other a lot better."

"True…and that would just add to our…friendship."

He smiled, this time like he was indulging her which made her prickle, with irritation. Why did men like him have to be so difficult?

"C.J., you're the one who always said it might hurt our friendship if we got physical."

She looked puzzled like he did earlier.

"I do?"

He nodded.

"And you're right about that," he said, "You're my best friend, my top business ally and sex would complicate our relationships."

She sighed.

"Maybe not…maybe it would improve our…communication, our rapport…we'll never know if we don't try it."

Part of her listened to what she said and didn't understand it. She'd harbored these thoughts inside her for so long, why were her lips saying them? She really had to stop talking before she slipped and said too much…like…

"C.J.…maybe I should go," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

She folded her arms.

"I can't believe this," she said, "After what you got planned, you're worried about me?"

He just looked at her.

"Yeah I am…You're very important to me and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She heard the sincerity of years of friendship in his voice and part of her melted, oh she felt irritated because he wouldn't have sex with her but how could she not be moved by his words?

Words he had backed up with action more than once. She nodded at him.

"Okay…I'm sorry I came on to you then," she said, "but I'm worried about you too. I'm worried that you're setting yourself up for heartache and trouble with this plan of yours."

He just looked at her.

"I appreciate that more than you know," he said, "but life's about taking risks to get what you want and I really want this in my life. I want to be a father."

She digested his words and knew the cost of him saying them. Clearly he'd harbored this dream for much longer than he'd admit to anyone.

Even her.

But damn he scared her when he talked like this because he didn't know the reality of being a parent especially on his own and what it could do to a child if he ever decided to walk away.

"You can't walk away from a child like you can a bad business deal."

He looked up suddenly again and nodded.

"I know…and I have no intention of ever doing that."

She almost believed him but her own life experiences with her parents told her not to trust intention even though she knew Matt was a much better man than her father.

He finally sighed and started to get up.

"I guess I'd better go," he said, "I'll see you in the morning…for breakfast after my swim."

Ah yes, that had been an ongoing tradition that she'd meet up with him after he swam all around the ocean. She looked forward to it, and so she'd meet him at their favorite eatery by the beach.

He kissed her on the lips softly as a friend saying goodbye while she let him.

* * *

Matt swam through the darkened ocean, each stroke deft and sure and his body sliced through the water cleanly. He'd done marathon swimming since college and it never wore him out to get a mile or two under his belt, in fact most often, he felt more invigorated.

But his mind appreciated the swimming more than his body because this exercise often cleared his head and allowed him to look at problems or situations from a different perspective. By the time he had hit the shore again, his feet firmly on dry land he often felt ready to return to the grind of the work day fully refreshed.

This time, however it wasn't business that filled his mind, it was C.J. and how she'd come on to him last night rather shamelessly. So unlike her to let her hair down like that and try to seduce him…and it had caught him by surprise. She'd been damn sexy in her outfit and the thought of unwrapping her, layer by layer made his pants tighten. He'd wanted to kiss that mouth of hers, to explore how it felt to taste her.

He wanted his hands to stroke her breasts and everything else. It had been all he could do to not pick her up in his arms and carry her off to her bed, and get it going as quickly as he could manage it. The rush to do that which he kept at bay had shocked him with its suddenness and its intensity threatened to rattle his control.

But he'd gotten out of her house just in time before she discovered how much he'd wanted what she did and did something about it. Something that they'd both regret in the morning.

She'd been drinking and her inhibitions had obviously been softened by it based on the way she acted with him.

The buoy came up quickly enough and he swam around it, and then swam parallel to the coast for a while against the cross-tide. She'd look incredible with her clothes off and her body bare to him. Her breasts would be creamy and their nipples, a pale rosy hue. Her body fit, yet curvy at the same time and she would be soft and waiting. His thoughts flowed so freely while he swam and he couldn't censor them, but he was treading on dangerous territory.

Quickly jumping into bed would damage their friendship and he needed her to help him with his plan to be a father. Logistically it would be damn near impossible for him to succeed without her assistance, both legally and otherwise. She'd proven resistant so far but sliding in between the sheets with her would definitely complicate the situation further.

Or so he told himself as he turned to swim in the opposite direction, and images of him tonguing her breasts, playing with her nipples which hardened into ripened cherries before he... She'd arch her back before she'd cry out giving him such a rush, he felt his muscles relax even while he swam just at the thought.

No, it was impossible for them to ever have that kind of relationship. How would they ever focus on finding the right candidate to produce a child for him and then agree to give him primary custody if they fooled around?

He stroked harder with his arms to try to get his mind away from giving her whisker burn on her inner thighs as he coaxed her to orgasm with his mouth. Not that it worked.

* * *

C.J. had woken up that morning hung over, not too badly but her mouth felt like she'd ingested cotton and her muscles ached. And she started remembering the previous night, not all at once but in bits and pieces as if she were watching a slide show with the snapshots out of sequence.

God, what had she done last night when Matt had brought her home, and what had she said to him? She had a vague sense that she'd come onto him like a cat in heat but what had exactly gone down?

Obviously they hadn't gotten down and dirty because she'd remember that but wait, didn't he kiss her on the lips like she needed to be let down easily and then hightail it out of there?

She had placed her head on her hands, how embarrassing could life get? She'd thrown herself at her best friend and business partner and he'd rejected her.

And now she had to meet him for breakfast in an hour, not knowing what to do or say to him. She got her aching body out of bed and headed for a nice warm shower to wake her body up, then some coffee before getting dressed and heading out to the café where he'd be waiting.

Maybe she should cancel, call in sick but then he'd think she had really gotten hung over so she dropped that idea. No, she had to face him and what had happened and then find a way to treat it like an anomaly or a joke, laugh along with him as if it were nothing and then they could move forward.

He'd been right, having sex would have been a bad idea. But damn if she didn't regret the fact that nothing had happened last night at least a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt already sat in his chair at their favorite table on the patio outside the restaurant when C.J. arrived to meet him for breakfast.

His hair still damp from having showered after his swim and dressed in his casual slacks and button shirt…he looked handsome enough to start off with a friendly kiss of hello evolving into something much more friendly. But she behaved herself remembering how he had checked her advances last night saying that he couldn't take advantage of her after she'd been drinking.

Way too much of a gentleman much more than what she wanted, but he just smiled up at her when she approached.

"Good morning…how'd you sleep?"

She smiled at him sitting down across from him.

"Fine…how'd your swim go?"

He sighed, sipping his juice.

"It went…the water wasn't as choppy as last time."

She could imagine him swimming in the ocean, dressed only in his sexy black briefs that would only accentuate what they covered more than cover it. Not to mention his muscular build that had tanned under the sun, enough to make her not want to take her eyes off of him right now.

He seemed oblivious to her stare as he handed her a menu. Not that she needed one, being in the mood for a Denver omelet and a Belgian Waffle, slathered with fresh maple syrup. So she ordered and then turned to look at him.

"You don't even look tired."

He smiled.

"I feel invigorated after I swim," he said, "In fact, I'm ready to start working on having a baby."

She arched her brows at him.

"Excuse me…did you pick the mother yet during your swim?"

He shook his head.

"No but I think I might be ready to get a list of questions for the initial screening process."

She leaned forward.

"I can't believe you," she said, "You're really going through with this."

"Of course I am," he said, "Which is why I asked for your help."

She sighed.

"I told you I have to think about it."

"How long will that take until I receive an answer," he pressed.

She just looked at him not sure how to answer that because she knew what answer he wanted to hear and she couldn't give it to him. She certainly couldn't tell him that she'd been fantasizing about him being naked with her and doing all kinds of things. Unless her behavior gave him some hint of that last night.

"I don't know," she said, "It's just a bit of a shock to hear that you changed your life plans. I still don't know what to think about it."

He looked up as the waitress brought them their food.

"I didn't change them," he said, "I just sped a couple elements of it up."

She sipped her juice looking at him, thinking that he'd done more than that. But she had some questions for him already. Because curiosity consumed her when she wondered about what he wanted in the mother of his child.

"What kind of qualities are you looking for in a candidate?"

He just looked at her and then she realized he had already done some thinking about it when he reached into his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper.

She tilted her face looking at him as he prepared to read it off.

"You've been quite busy I see."

"Most of it was done during my swim," he said, "I need a young woman in her twenties who's in perfect health who is in the peak period of her fertility years."

She took a bite of her omelet.

"You sure you're not looking for a prized broodmare," she said, "Do you want to have papers?"

He just furrowed his brow at her.

"I'm serious…and I want to know her entire medical history on both sides of her family…have access to all those medical records, then have her submit to a thorough medical examination. I'll need complete background checks including credit…and every organization she or her family members belonged to…"

She took a deep breath.

"You're making me tired just listening to you."

He returned to his list and she thought of another question that had been on her mind.

"What about looks…do you want perfection there too?"

He appeared to think about it ignoring the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"She'll need to be nice to look at of course, be built nicely and free of any obvious physical problems."

C.J. just wanted to throw her napkin at him.

"Matt…don't take this the wrong way but there are more important qualities than if someone epitomizes what's considered physical perfection."

He just looked at her.

"She doesn't have to be perfect but I want a healthy child."

She ran her hand through her hair, her frustration growing.

"Matt…you can't guarantee that your child won't have health problems," she said, "even if you pick the perfect female specimen and part of being a parent is accepting your child no matter what."

He made a face at her.

"You make it appear like I'm doing something unrealistic."

She sighed.

"No…I'm just asking the questions that you should be thinking about," she said, "You talk like you're setting up a mating between a broodmare and a prized stud."

His brows lifted.

"You consider me that?"

She didn't even want to answer that question because of course she thought he was damn sexy, even with clothes on. But did she consider him a stud, every time she looked at him but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I consider you what?"

"A prized stud…"

Her skin flushed and she looked away a moment.

"I'm just speaking metaphorically," she said, "but what you're talking about is between a man and a woman and there's bound to be feelings involved that can get quite complicated."

"That's why there's going to be a contract," he said, "Everything's going to be discussed including every conceivable scenario before it's signed by both parties."

C.J. sighed, thinking that Matt had taken one of the most amazing of life experiences which was becoming a parent and relegated it to some business arrangement. She just couldn't listen to him anymore.

"Houston…I don't think I want to hear any more," she said, "I just don't think that being a father is going to be so cut and dry like you seem to think."

He blinked his eyes.

"I know what I'm getting myself into here C.J.," he said, "I know the perils and pitfalls of this venture."

She looked at him and he sounded like he believed what he said but she wondered what would happen when his baby was born. Would he look at his son or daughter and fall in love, or would it become more of an acquisition than a child? She knew that underneath this, Matt had a huge heart capable of loving his child; she'd hoped that he could have done it the normal way of meeting a woman, marrying her and then having a lot of sex to conceive it.

Preferably with her…but then wait a minute, what was she thinking here? And she couldn't blame it on tequila shots but she could see herself…and him getting horizontal. Maybe not to have a baby but then again, maybe someday…

No, she wasn't his type at all, he'd want someone more beautiful and more feminine than she would be. Sometimes, she felt like she had to lose herself in her work so she could be as tough as the men she worked alongside. After all, she gave as good as she got and she'd been called an Amazon, sometimes to her face. She didn't mind that at all as long as they respected her.

"Do you really know that Houston?"

She heard him sigh again and knew that her question bothered him. But she just couldn't leap into this like he clearly did. Someone had to look out for him and right now that might be her job. Maybe given enough time, a few weeks, a month he might change his mind and drop this whole plan.

"I know I do…I really want this C.J.…I just don't know why you can't go along with it."

She saw the torn look in his face and knew her agreement to help him really mattered but she just couldn't give it. At least not right now.

"I just can't…I know you'd make a great father Houston…It's not about that but I just don't understand it."

He sipped his juice again looking at her carefully and she knew she'd disappointed him.

"Okay…then I guess I'll have to move forward without you," he said, "Because I intend to get what I want."

She knew he had the determination and the money to get most of everything he wanted but somehow she believed he'd learn otherwise with this quest soon enough. She didn't want him to get hurt in the process but she couldn't control that. She wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I'm sorry Houston…"

He smiled at her.

"That's okay, I understand," he said, "but I'm going to be heading back to the office to hammer out a process and send it to another attorney on staff."

That miffed her a bit but she didn't show it, she knew she hadn't been able to stop him and it was within his purview to seek professional assistance with one of his other advisors. She just didn't know which one would agree to go along with it.

* * *

She headed on home to go work on her garden so she could sort out her feelings about the breakfast with him. Not wanting to hurt him but she felt that's what she had done with her refusal. Was she wrong not to support him during one of the most important decisions of his life? She didn't think so, she saw herself as his voice of reason.

All she wanted to do was help him and sometimes that meant not giving in to him. But even as she changed into her faded jeans and tee-shirt to tackle her flowerbeds, she still felt like she'd let her best friend down.

All she wanted to do was help him and sometimes that meant not giving in to him. But even as she changed into her faded jeans and tee-shirt to tackle her flowerbeds, she still felt like she'd let her best friend down.

But that wasn't all of it.

She had to say no to his plan while images flashed through her of the two of them engaging in the same act that would in certain circumstances conceive a child. In her fantasies, he hadn't been wearing his clothes and she'd been running her hands all over that luscious body of his while searing his lips with a kiss so he couldn't quickly forget her.

So she didn't want him to have a baby but she wanted to jump his bones right in the restaurant like she had wanted to at her home last night? As she pulled some weeds by her snapdragons, she wondered if instead, she'd just not wanted him to have a child with someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

C.J. walked into the suite and saw Matt seated on the couch, with his glass of Scotch in hand talking to a woman that she recognized to be a public relations agent that represented some of the hottest commodities in both athletics and acting. A willowy blonde woman with a pantsuit and high heels, quite a bit of makeup and with one of those sexy moles that just had to be drawn near her upper lip…what was she doing here?

Then she knew, but couldn't believe it. Matt couldn't be serious about hiring a PR agent to help him in his baby quest. No, it had to be some other project he'd been working on, some case that perhaps needed extra attention, anything but to find a fertile woman to bear his child.

"What's she doing here?"

Matt looked up at her with a smile, clearly amused by his next words.

"This is Darla Prescott," he said, "You remember her from the party last month. She's one of the top agents in L.A."

Darla cleared her throat.

"Actually I'm tops back East too," she said, "I'll be smoking hot in Chicago in about six months."

C.J. shook her hand, as the perfume that Darla wore wafted towards her. Something created by one of the hottest companies in the industry.

She looked over at Matt.

"Why is she here," she said, "is this for one of the projects?"

Matt sipped his drink.

"In a matter of speaking," he said, "my most important project."

"They're all important Matt."

His mouth quirked.

"That might be C.J. but this is the one we discussed."

Damn, he did hire Darla to help find him a baby mama. Did this mean he didn't plan to be discrete about it? Darla was huge on splashy campaigns for her products and C.J. could just see the billboards flashing under lights, the messages that read Hi, I'm Matt Houston and I need a mother for my baby. Maybe it'd be something simpler like a sexy photo of him with one of those smiles that made a woman feel special while the text read, Will you have my baby?

Oh, he couldn't be serious. If he really wanted to have a stranger help him, shouldn't he treat it more as a private affair? She bristled at that word but if Matt decided to conceive his child the old fashioned way, wouldn't it be that? Maybe one with a 100 page contract including footnotes attached but still, something that upper society viewed as sordid unless it didn't have to know about it.

C.J. wanted to retreat to her office and process this latest development but she forced herself to sit in a nearby seat after pouring a glass of Scotch for herself.

"So you going to fill out an application?"

She looked over suddenly at Darla who looked at her in question. Oh, she meant was she going to try out to be the mother of Matt's baby, easy enough to answer that question.

"No…I don't think so," she said, "I mean I want kids but not right now. My life's just too hectic, not that I don't love it but it's not the kind of life conducive to motherhood."

Darla nodded.

"Okay…one candidate down, we'll have to work on recruiting a high quality pool of women where you can have your pick."

C.J. felt more than a little taken aback at Darla's abrupt dismissal of her. She'd be more than capable of having Matt's baby, in fact what candidate could be better than her? Not that she'd do it of course but he'd be lucky to find better than her.

Matt frowned.

"How do we do that?"

Darla shrugged, taking out her Tablet to take notes.

"Just like when you're trying to solicit someone to work for you," she said, "you have to entice women to apply like putting a carrot in front of a horse."

He nodded, having some background in marketing.

"Okay so then do we run ads or hire a headhunting firm?"

C.J. blanched mostly at the latter. She could only imagine how that would work what with what Matt wanted. But he appeared to consider it.

"Matt, you can't be serious," C.J. said, "You don't need to hire a headhunter to find someone."

He looked at her and then nodded.

"I don't think I'll go that route," he said, "but the advertising would work if we could pick just the right angle to sell it."

C.J. looked back over at Darla whose eyes lit up.

"Ah yes, just leave that to me," she said, "I'll email you some ideas later today."

Matt nodded.

"That'll work, can't wait to see them."

Darla nodded and then finishing off her drink, she put the glass down and stood up.

"We'll make it work Matt," she said, "You'll see."

He nodded again.

"Thanks for dropping by so quickly. I do appreciate it."

She smiled at him as she slipped her purse over her shoulder.

"Anytime Matt," she said, "You have any ideas, shoot them to me."

She walked towards the elevator and Matt turned towards C.J..

"What did you think?"

She folded her arms.

"You're asking me…now after you hired her?"

He smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't ask your opinion earlier but I got the impression you'd opted out of helping me."

She softened.

"Houston, it doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you and interested in how it turns out."

"But…"

She watched as he reached for the bottle and poured some more Scotch.

"I just think it's crazy that's all," she said, "Come on, why not just find a woman to fall in love with and settle down with first? Get married before having kids."

He smiled at her.

"I never pegged you for being such a diehard romantic."

She started to protest.

"I'm not…at all, I just think it'll make you happier."

He gave her a wary glance.

"What makes you say that?"

She sighed at him, and then pushed her empty glass towards him.

"Just fill it up…"

He did that and she sipped it, feeling the slow burn down her throat. She looked over at him and damn if he looked impossibly sexy as usual, his shirt being slightly rumpled from having tugged at his tie during the day. His jaw line edged like a blade, covered with shadow. Women everywhere found him sexy and he had enjoyed their company without concern about the future.

If he hadn't nearly died rappelling down that building, would he be so hell bent on procreating? She knew that events like what he faced could change a person's life and definitely lead to more changes. But for Matt, it just seemed so drastic, so sudden. She sipped her Scotch sizing up her friend and business partner, as her body relaxed from the alcohol just enough for some forbidden thoughts to slip into her head.

She saw a drop of Scotch glisten above his lip and if she could, she'd lick it off with her tongue while teasing him to kiss her mouth. She'd taste a hint of Scotch along with something more primal, something that would draw any contact between their lips into a searing kiss. Her body trembled from the knowledge of what it would do to her to kiss him.

He had large hands with tapered fingers, callused from working construction and from rock climbing. Just the right roughness in their texture to tantalize her own smoother skin, if he caressed it where she wanted to be touched. Gently, at first and then he'd palm her breasts through her silken blouse and she'd gasp at the pleasure of his fingers teasing and toying with her nipples. A layer of silky lace that sheathed them couldn't hide them from making her desire for him clear.

She felt a groan leave her.

"C.J., you okay there?"

She recovered, hoping her cheeks didn't flush.

"Oh yeah I'm great…"

She'd be better if he'd move closer to her and he slid her skirt up unveiling her thighs and the panties that just about now…yeah well she was getting into the images that filled her head. She just gazed at him, wondering what it'd be like if he'd pin her on the couch fondling her as he unbuttoned his pants just enough so she could reach inside the opening and grab hold of his erection.

She gazed up to see Matt giving her a weird look and her eyes froze for a moment.

"You sure…"

She just sighed at him, thinking that she needed to park her thoughts or she'd have to go back to her office and wile away the hours until she'd return home and hit the garden again. It'd do little to ease her ache…just take the edge of it but she'd be much safer that way than spilling her desires to Matt.

He'd be uncomfortable and left with the task of explaining that they were good friends, successful business partners and why ruin a good thing with sex? She rubbed her forehead because the images that flashed through her mind were relentless.

The ones where he had taken her after after sliding between her thighs on the sofa. When she felt him inside her, her eyes widened, because she knew the guy would be seriously hung. He'd rock against her on the confines of the sofa…and silence her moans with his kisses so that the secretaries wouldn't hear them going at it.

Silence wasn't her thing but she'd make due if it mean that she'd feel what it'd be like to have him flex his butt beneath her hands and drive deeper into her, retreat just enough to make her miss him before she felt him her fill her with his girth.

"Oh Houston…"

"Oh what…?"

Oh damn, she thought, had she really said his name out loud like she would when her? Now her cheeks did flush but she couldn't hide them and she just took deep breaths to center herself, these fantasies weren't doing her much good and now that she had them in front of him.

No, she'd taken it too closely to the edge. The place where he might guess that her feelings for him were much different than he'd ever imagined….

"C.J. are you here?"

She hadn't yet answered him because the images had just hit her fast and furious, just like she wished.

Right now on the sofa with designer suits getting wrinkled, hair getting mussed and the two of them so intertwined, they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

She got up suddenly.

"Excuse me Houston…"

She retreated to her office, and tried to focus on something else besides him. What was happening to her? And what would she do about it?

Matt had just watched her head to his office, shaking his head. C.J. just seemed so stressed out lately possibly from work. Maybe he needed to suggest that she take some time off and go on vacation.

But the thought of that made him imagine her lying on a towel on a beach of some tropical paradise while some guy put lotion on her back, rubbing it gently into her shoulders before reaching down to kiss the back of her neck. Where it might tickle at first but not for long….

No, he couldn't imagine that so he tried thinking about something else.


	15. Chapter 15

When C.J. saw the billboard just off the 101 freeway, she almost drove straight off the overpass.

There in the midst of the glow of lights, was Matt lying as if he were on a bed, his silk shirt unbuttoned just enough to stir the imagination and he had that look on his face, those bedroom eyes.

Damn he looked hot enough to…wait a minute was this why he had sent her on the business trip?

He'd gone and let Darla design and organize his recruitment campaign and it included ads posted in various publications both in print and online.

But the billboards really stood out among the décor of L.A. with his likeness and in bold text underneath, _Got Ova?_

What the hell…oh yeah she hadn't slept through health class; she knew that all about the female's contribution to reproduction of the species but this advertisement…it just looked cheesy. So not like Matt, at least the one she thought she knew. But the ad would just confuse people, because most people didn't even know what the word meant. Besides it didn't include the fact that the woman would have to carry the byproduct of conception for nine months.

So this was why he had told her three days ago, she needed to get in her sport car and drive to Santa Barbara to attend a conference there. One held at a five star hotel which dripped luxury but damn, the seminars had bored her enough to put her to sleep on her 800 thread sheets. Obviously Matt had been busy while she'd been gone.

She stopped just short of hitting the car in front of her which had stopped as a chorus of honking horns sounded outside her window. It appeared that his billboard had led to rubber necking by the motorists on the freeway causing a Sig alert. She shook her head and reached for her phone now that she'd hit the gridlock. But when she punched in Matt's cell phone number, he didn't pick up.

Maureen picked up instead.

"Hi C.J., how are things going?"

"I'm stuck in traffic because of Houston."

Maureen paused.

"How can that be," she said, "Matt is right here in the office holding a meeting."

C.J. frowned.

"So that's why he's not answering my call."

"He's been very busy talking with some women," Maureen said, "It's not my place to pry but he's sounding a bit strange."

What else was new, C.J. thought.

"Have you seen his billboard?"

Maureen's response was immediate.

"Oh isn't it wonderful," she said, "At first he thought it might be a bit…much but Darla convinced him that sound bytes were the way to go and that photo of him…I mean if he were tied up and trussed he'd look seriously hot but it's definitely not bad."

C.J. tried to do some deep breathing.

"I need to talk some sense into him," she said, "It reads like a sex ad…Most people don't know what ova are."

"They're gametes of course from the female sex," Maureen said, "and I'm not sure there's sex involved."

C.J. sighed because she never had heard anything from Matt or even his new public relations expert on whether or not he and the women would be using artificial means or hitting the sheets. And she'd been sent out of town on this assignment before she'd even thought to ask for an update.

"He should be nearly done by the time you arrive," Maureen said, "at least for the day."

C.J. sighed; damn he was really going through with it. Asking a group of women intimate and personal questions to narrow the list down to his final candidate, how had it moved so quickly? Darla had only been employed by him for little more than a week.

"I'll talk to you when I get there," C.J. said, "Hopefully before this goes much further."

C.J. tried to pick up the speed but the traffic still inched past Matt's billboard. Some of the people in the cars stuck cameras and cell phones out the window attempting to photograph it. She just couldn't believe it.

She honked her own horn hoping to get the traffic to move again but it just added to the cacophony.

* * *

The blonde woman preened in front of Matt, adding gloss to her lips and then smacking them. She'd done that several times during the interview as if they'd dry up and wither from exposure to the elements. Amy had been a model who later studied to become a fashion designer but she still looked incredible, from her luxurious head of hair to her breasts accentuated by her low cut cropped sweater to a stunning pair of legs highlighted by medium heeled shoes.

"How smart are you Amy?"

She blinked her eyes and just stared at him as she absently put her lip gloss back in her beaded purse.

"I…I'm studying for a Masters in art history in my spare time," she said, "and I'll get a doctorate after that."

Perfect, Matt thought, he really hoped to find a female candidate with knockout looks and a high IQ, two degrees, would be the bare minimum he decided.

"That's great Amy," he said, "How many books do you read a week not related to your studies?"

"Huh…oh well I don't read too many but I keep up on all the fashion magazines, you know to follow the fashion trends…did you know that minis are coming back?"

Matt didn't know that but all of a sudden, he saw a woman with dark brown hair standing in front of him with a mini skirt with a silver belt looped around it and between that and a burgundy blouse, an entice slice of midriff. The woman pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled at him.

"C.J.…"

The blonde woman in front of him frowned.

"My name's Amy."

He nodded and knew he had to get his mind back on the interview.

"Okay well I've finished with all my questions," he said, "I'll give you a call after I decide which candidates will make it to the next round."

She nodded and reached for her lip gloss again to slather some on her lips.

* * *

C.J. walked into the suite just as the redhead with the sultry eyes and slinky dress left Matt's office. The woman just threw her a pithy look so she guessed she hadn't hit it off with Matt too well. A sliver of relief filled her and she tried not to feel guilty about it. She watched as Matt surfaced from his office and went to pour himself a drink from the wet bar.

She walked over to get some juice to soothe her throat and he glanced over at her.

"You're back…."

"You're going through with this plan of yours."

He put the Scotch away and grabbed his glass as they walked to the sofa.

"Why of course," he said, "I told you I would do it and Darla's been of huge assistance to me in my endeavor."

She sat down on the couch while he took a chair. '

"You're what?"

"My…quest to have a child of course…"

"Of course, by the way I ran into your billboard almost literally with my car."

"Which one…?"

She should have guessed the one she saw wasn't an isolated case. God, were they on display all over the city?

"Off the 101 just past downtown," she said.

He sipped his drink thoughtfully.

"Ah yes, Darla did a great job with them don't you think?"

She almost spit her juice out.

"Great…Houston they read like you're advertising for sex."

He looked at her.

"I might be…in a matter of speaking."

She felt her heart begin to race.

"You can't be serious," she said, "You're really have sex with the woman you choose?"

"Maybe…It depends. It doesn't matter to me which method I choose if I achieve my goal by its end."

Damn he sounded so clinical, so methodical, so much like Matt the successful business tycoon, not a man for who creating a child would be an act of love between him and a woman.

"Damn that's sad Houston."

He looked up at her in surprise, partly at her words, mostly at the tone in her voice that he caught.

"Why do you say that?"

She tried to pick her words carefully but it was hard to do because she didn't want to hurt him.

"Making a baby is the most miraculous thing in the world that a man and a woman can share and no matter how you do it, there should be love involved between them and for that child they create together."

There, she'd said it and it had been heartfelt more so than she thought it would be when she started. He almost looked at her stunned.

"I had no idea that you felt that way C.J.."

She sipped her juice mainly to not lose her edge.

"I do I guess," she said, "not that I'm thinking about my own life. Motherhood's a ways off for me."

"But you do plan on having children don't you?"

She nodded.

"Yeah when I find someone I want to share that with," she said, "I can't do it your way, so business like filled with contracts and questionnaires and running it like a hiring drive."

He sighed.

"I can see that but C.J., I'm different and I chose to do it this way for my own reasons," he said, "I don't want the emotional involvement with the mother. I just want the child."

She didn't understand that part at all but he seemed so sure.

"You never are going to fall in love again are you? Elizabeth broke you didn't she when she left."

He just looked at her and his silence answered that question. She just finished her juice and got off the couch. Damn, she ached for him and not just his body but for the part of him that had rejected the whole idea of emotional involvement with another person. But if he couldn't do that, how could he develop those types of feelings with his child? She almost asked him that question but looking at him, couldn't bring herself to do it.

He had it all figured out or so he thought and whatever Matt wanted, Matt got one way or another. That would be the case this time if he remained determined to achieve his goal.

"You finished here today?"

She found herself asking that question when she wanted to leave the room. But she hadn't seen him in several days even as she thought about him.

He nodded and put his glass down.

"You eaten," he asked.

She shook her head.

"And I'm starving too," she said, "but I wanted to beat traffic and I succeeded until I ran into that damn billboard."

He chuckled and got off the couch to stand next to her, slipping an arm casually enough around her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. Just that contact with him sent slivers of delight through her.

"Then let's go…but we're not going to talk about business, or baby making okay? Because I've had enough of both today…"

She arched her brow at him.

"So sex is out then?"

His mouth curved into a smile.

"I didn't exactly say that…"


	16. Chapter 16

"So what do you think about her?"

Matt had thrown some photos of women that looked like they'd been taken inside studios. She picked up one and examined it more closely, thinking it looked like it'd been airbrushed.

"At least it's not a mug shot."

Matt grimaced because one of the applicants had actually submitted her booking photo from when she stole a car. A few years back, the application explained, I've totally learned the error of my ways.

Yeah right, Matt thought as he'd been about to toss her photo aside, but he'd always been a sucker for a face of an angel and a mind for sin. But the C.J. snatched the photo out of his hand and tossed it aside.

"No way buster…if you're going to go through all this, you're not going to sire a child who inherits a bent for larceny."

He sighed, thinking that made some sense. There were sitting at the Italian restaurant waiting for their gourmet pizzas to arrive when he'd decided to break the rules about not discussing the baby plan.

"Just take a look at a couple of the most promising candidates, "he coaxed.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"You promised…you even hinted that there might be sex involved."

He arched an eyebrow and looked at her a bit calculated.

"You are saying that after we're done here, you'll head back home with me tonight?"

She played along because she knew he didn't mean it but she didn't want to sit there and listen to him list the main attributes he wanted in his baby's mother. Not for the eighth time.

"Maybe when we get in the car," she said, "Why torture ourselves during the gridlock traffic?"

He smiled.

"We could do the foreplay in the car and then by the time we get to my place, we'll just close the front door…"

She nodded.

"I could go for that plush rug in front of the fireplace."

And she could picture them together in her mind just then, being so hot and bothered from the drive home to just barely make it inside his house and start ripping each others clothes off in a frenzy with buttons flying like popped corn all over the place. He'd peel off her bra and move his mouth to her breasts to taste them driving her crazy.

She reached for her glass of water, reminding herself that this could of course never happen.

"You'd do me on the rug?"

He sounded surprised and more than a little turned on. Uh oh, she had to choose her next words very carefully.

"Well, hypothetically speaking of course, it'd be a great setting for our first time," she said, "It's firm but soft enough, and I'm sure it'd feel great against my back, or your back depending on who's on the bottom."

He just looked at her, his eyes not blinking.

"We could take turns…"

She just chuckled.

"Houston…I don't think you could handle me on top," she said, "You seem like the kind of guy who wants to be in the saddle."

He looked at her, his eyes piercing.

"Why do you say that C.J.," he said, "I love being ridden by a sexy woman, her breasts close enough for me to touch…and if she leans forward…."

He'd slip a nipple into his succulent mouth and he'd suck on it, just enough to drive shards of pleasure through her.

"Yeah right…You're so into control Houston," she said, "If you weren't, you'd drop this whole plan of yours and let nature take its course."

He folded his arms.

"You mean meet a woman, fall madly in love and get married first?"

She shrugged.

"Something like that but the marriage part wouldn't be mandatory."

He shook his head.

"Won't work for me," he said, "but thanks for the suggestion."

She rolled her eyes at him as she always did when he acted like that as their pizza arrived and they dove right into it. She loved great cuisine and never held back while enjoying it. Cardio exercise and the demands of their field work kept her in shape just like they did the man in front of her.

"What about you C.J.," he asked, "Do you plan on following your own road map to parenthood?"

She'd thought about that a lot lately especially after he'd outlined his own strategy to get there.

"I think so…not right now but someday."

He leaned forward.

"What if you don't find the guy to fall in love with?"

She bit into her slice of pizza savoring the mixture of spices.

"I will…I've fallen in love before, it's just never worked out."

He sighed.

"Maybe it's not meant to work."

She frowned at them parting with her pizza for a moment.

"That's a hell of a cynical thing to say," she said, "Yeah it doesn't always work out when you're in love but I know I'm going to find someone out there to share it all with…"

"When…?"

She hedged a little bit, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't know…I can't put a timeline on it though I've been thinking that maybe in a year…two I might put more focus and time into that area of my life."

Yeah, her type A personality which matched Matt's would be chomping at the bit to do that. He just looked at her for a long moment without saying anything.

"It might work for you," she said, "There could be someone out there who you'd find both love and marriage…and babies too."

She knew that to be the case, she just didn't want to put a face on the woman who would be his wife. Matt listened to her a moment, almost transfixed but then he shook his head.

"No…won't work…better to do it the way I have planned."

She just sighed inwardly and returned to her pizza.

"So let's talk more about this sex we're having tonight."

Her eyes widened.

"Houston…it's just a joke," she said, "You know like we always talk about it over pizza or Buffalo wings or prime steak because we both know it's not happening."

He looked at her carefully.

"You seem awfully sure of that?"

She sipped her water.

"Well it's always been like that with us," she said, "We play with each other, we flirt because we know it doesn't mean anything and that's fun."

He couldn't argue with that, except for the part where he had to go home, with his balls aching because he'd pushed his own imagination a bit too far.

Definitely further than she ever intended to go.

"Okay then," he said, "then let's have more fun."

She looked at him suddenly feeling conflicted. What was he getting at here, she couldn't quite figure him out these days what with these crazy ideas and plans for the future. Was she missing something here?

After all, she knew him as well as she knew herself didn't she?

She reached for the bottle of wine that the waiter had brought from their special vintage and poured herself a glass. She'd plan to sip it to savor the airy flavor but she inhaled the glass instead. If he noticed it, he didn't say anything.

After she put the glass down, she looked at him.

"So you did interviews today with some of the female…candidates?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about business."

"That's not business," she said, "You're planning to start your family and today you interviewed some women."

He looked at the pictures of different women still on the table.

"Yes I did…"

"I hope you don't pick the icy redhead."

He blinked his eyes, remembering that C.J. had been in the office when that candidate had been leaving.

"Don't worry…she asked me up front how much she was getting paid and she didn't want to carry it herself and ruin her figure."

C.J. shrugged.

"One down, the rest of them to go."

He rubbed his jaw line with his thumb.

"Actually I eliminated all five I interviewed today," he said, "None of them seemed quite right."

"Well, you are still in the initial screening aren't you," she said, "and you have to give women out there time to respond to your…ad campaign."

He nodded in agreement.

"I've already been receiving applications," he said, "quite a few actually."

She snorted.

"I'm not surprised considering that photo," she said, "though if it doesn't involve sex, they might accuse you of false advertising."

He chuckled, and then grew serious.

"I'm not sure about that part yet," he said, "Should I use the natural way or opt for medical technology?"

She shrugged.

"They both have their pluses and minuses Matt," she said, "but you have to make your own decision."

"I can't decide…"

She arched her brows.

"You can't decide whether or not to have sex," she said, "That's a new one."

He smiled at that knowing she was right but maybe not for the reasons she believed.

"It's different…this is a business arrangement after all."

"So maybe it is," she said, "It doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself if the woman's fine with it of course."

He looked at her directly.

"What about you," he said, "Would you want to have sex with me if we were having a child together?"

Her mouth just opened, because she couldn't believe what he'd just asked her. And certain parts of her body responded too. She adjusted herself in her chair.

"Houston…what kind of question is that?"

"Academic of course," he said, "Just answer it, should be easy enough."

"Hardly, I'm not putting in an application and besides, we're not strangers."

His mouth curved into a smile.

"So you're saying you'd opt for conceiving our child in bed?"

Her mouth quirked.

"It doesn't have to be a bed," she said, "We were just discussing that shag rug in your living room a moment ago."

"True…that'd be a perfect location for us."

She put up a hand.

"Remember this is purely hypothetical…"

"So says the disclaimer," he said, "C.J. but you'd choose sex?"

She felt self conscious then under his penetrating gaze but she found herself not really having to think about it because it's not like they were going to actually follow through with her answer.

"Yeah I guess I would," she said, "It might not be an act of love but it'd be fun."

She watched his face change and she guessed that was as good an answer as she could give considering he'd put her on the spot.

"But then again, I've known you a long time," she said, "and yeah, a part of me has always wondered what it'd be like."

He leaned forward, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Really…?"

She looked back at him and nodded, not sure what he would do with her answer so she reached for the wine bottle.

"Well as much as I can knowing it's like you said, academic," she said, "Besides just because I…well some avenues just aren't meant to be explored."

Just like that she closed the topic and sipped her wine much more slowly this time but he looked at her wondering if she could really dismiss it that easily.

Then a plan began to form inside of him.


	17. Chapter 17

She tossed and turned in her bed that night because of where her dreams had taken her. While asleep, she lived in an entirely different world than the one she occupied in the daytime.

The one where she had gone home with Matt after they finished dinner and she'd decided she couldn't wait until they got there. They'd gotten in his car and even before he'd pulled out of the parking lot, she'd put her hand on his thigh and imagined that she burned his skin with her touch even through his pants.

In her dreams, he had just smiled at her while she stroked his leg, moving her hand ever closer to where she knew she'd send him driving off the road if she touched him there once he started driving.

So she told him to hurry and in her own world, the gridlock traffic of the Sunset Strip ceased to exist. They'd left his car and headed to his house where his hand fumbled as he slipped the key in the door to open it.

But when they slipped inside the darkness of his living room, his coordination improved and he'd slid his arms around her waist pulling her close to him for a kiss. His mouth tasting hers, tentatively at first and she felt responded, wanting so badly to know what it'd be like to slide her tongue inside his mouth first.

His hands moved to her breasts sliding underneath her shirt and of course in her dreams, she didn't wear a bra.

Nor panties for that matter but he'd find that on his own soon enough.

She'd raise her arms as he slipped her shirt up over her head to drop it on that shag rug she favored so much. Before she could get self-conscious and cover her creamy breasts with her hands, he'd kiss her again, while his hands caressed them, coaxing the nipples to harden just before he'd move his mouth lower and taste them.

Then she'd remove his shirt to get her hands on the chest she'd seen, the muscles tensing beneath her fingertips, as she stroked his skin. She'd enjoy the smoothness of the skin in between his hips and is groin after she unsnapped his jeans and pushed them down over his thighs.

Would he be ticklish there, she had no idea because they were best friends, who still didn't know everything about each other and even in dreams, there were mysteries to unravel, only one step behind their clothing.

But finally, they stood in front of each bare, skin to skin where men and women were created to mold together as one. Their breathing held in check as he reached for her and they kissed each other, her breasts flattened against his hairy chest and his hardness pushing against the juncture of her thighs. Their hands running over each other, while they explored what they had only imagined about each other…before they lowered themselves into the plush of the rug.

"C.J.…"

She snapped her eyes open and looked at the face of her clock radio which had gone off and played some forlorn ballad in the background, not exactly what she needed this morning. Damn, the vividness of her dream remained with her as she felt her skin tingle and her body felt aroused.

Had that been Matt she'd been about to go to bed with in her dream? Yeah, they'd been inside his house standing on the rug they had talked about at dinner, the one she'd fantasized doing him on even if they couldn't agree who'd be riding who. Not that it mattered, all academic as she called it because number one in their cardinal book of everlasting friendship was that they didn't hit the sheets. So what had this dream been about then?

Nothing but fallout of what she had said to him last night just before they'd walked out into the parking lot of the restaurant and said goodnight together before going their separate ways.

Just like they always did when they went out to dinner together but for a moment there... no Matt had been intent on finding the perfect woman to have his baby and she'd just answered his question about whether or not she'd have sex with him for procreation purposes.

She'd said yes, but that had been after a couple glasses of wine and imagining what he'd look like naked. He'd asked her the question in general not intending for her to back up her answer with actions.

But after leaving him, she'd thought about it all the way home what it'd be like anyway just like she often did.

She got out of bed, stripped her silk pajamas off while heading to the shower. But it didn't get easier when she stepped beneath the warm spray. Because in her mind, she wasn't in the shower alone but with Matt, who with water dripping off of his body, drops clinging to the whorls of his hair.

And in that fantasy, he reached out to grab her with his arms, pulling him closer to his slickened body as what they did steamed the shower walls.

* * *

Matt had run eight miles that morning along the beach enjoying the feel of the ocean breeze wafting just before the sun would rise enough to bake the morning air. Birds flew in from the ocean and the water curled almost up to where he ran over the packed sand.

He had picked up a surveillance operation and he'd need C.J.'s help when she came in the office this morning. Not to mention processing more applications thanks to his bill board campaign.

Oh and the other thing, he thought with a smile.

C.J. hadn't come home with him last night because she had thought he was just playing with her last night like they often did with their banter. But she had admitted to him that if they were conceiving a child with him, it'd be on his shag rug.

Then not long after that she'd gone back to her car to go home while he took his portfolio of prospective mama candidates with him.

He'd showered and eaten breakfast when he returned home and then headed to the office where Maureen looked at him as he got off the elevator. She had a box on her desk which she put what looked a feather duster and blindfold made out of satin with sequins back inside before placing it on the floor beside her desk.

"There's a woman here to see you…"

Matt looked forward and saw a tall woman with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes who wore a sharp business suit. His eyes widened.

"Elizabeth…"

She stood up and smiled at him coolly.

"Matt…"

"What are you doing here?"

She put a manicured hand on one of her hips and just looked at him.

"I'm here to try out for that contest you're running," she said, "I saw the billboard of you on Wilshire and I couldn't believe it. You're really interested in having children? That subject never came up during our whirlwind engagement."

He nodded.

"I'm looking for a suitable candidate to produce a child for me."

"Whatever for," she said, "You've enjoyed your single status very much since we broke up."

He smiled at her.

"I still plan to be single," he said, "I'm not looking for a relationship or a wife for that matter."

She looked a bit surprised at that but she finally nodded.

"Okay then…where do I submit my application?"

He didn't hear her right.

"What did you just say?"

She smiled broadly.

"Oh darling…I just want to drop mine in the pile with the rest of them. Maybe get just a little extra bit of consideration because of our history together."

Matt considered that and ditched it. He shook his head.

"Now Elizabeth, you know I can't do that. It's not in the rules. I promised I'd give every candidate who filled out an application equal consideration."

Her mouth turned into a frown.

"Well that's all fine on the surface," she said, "but that's no way to pick a mother of your child…a stranger."

Matt folded his arms.

"That's kind of the point," he said, "I don't want a personal relationship."

She considered that and shrugged.

"So you say but these…deals do get complicated and often the best intentions…and was it really that bad between us?"

He stroked his chin while listening to her revise their history, because truth be told, their breakup had been a quiet withdrawal of their affections due to their conflicting schedules. It's been a series of boisterous arguments followed by a breakup. Of course the psycho killer showing up on some revenge trip hadn't helped matters.

"Elizabeth, I appreciate your interest in my quest for a child but maybe you'd better think about not applying."

She looked at him reproachfully.

"You can't say that darling," she said, "You promised you'd give every applicant equal consideration and if you back peddle, I could file a complaint against you with the federal trade commission and the Better Business Bureau for false and misleading advertising."

He stared at her wondering if she'd really do that and that's when C.J. walked off the elevator. He smiled at her.

"C.J.…"

"Hi Matt…Elizabeth…"

The other woman just threw her a pithy look and then turned back to Matt. C.J. stopped in front of both of them.

"Matt I got your text…I hope that this outfit works."

His eyes widened because he'd noticed it right when she entered the suite. She'd really dressed down in patchy jeans and a light blue shirt but it sure molded to her figure. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face while she accentuated with a pink bandanna and shades. Elizabeth sniffed at her.

"Dressing down for the office," she said, "Matt if you want your…help to not hinder your upward success, you have to maintain some professional decorum in the office including attire.

C.J. looked at Matt.

"What's she doing here," she said, "Don't even tell me she filled out one of your applications on that baby hunt of yours."

Both of them looked at her silently and she just rolled her eyes.

"All right then…if you've already picked her, the pool table's available this time of day," she said, "I'll see you in an hour because we got to be at the strip mall by ten."

Not waiting for a retort from either one, she continued onward to her office. Elizabeth just shook her head looking up at Matt.

"Really you must do something about her attitude," she said, "now where were we?"

Matt hid his smile and cleared his throat.

"Heading to my office to take your application," he said, "but like she said, I don't have that much time."

C.J. sat in her desk proofing some legal briefs which had to be filed via courier later that morning while she and Matt did their surveillance at some mall But Elizabeth tossing her name in the ring did put a wrinkle in the entire affair.

What if he did pick her to have his child?

If he believed that Elizabeth would walk away from her own child after its birth, Matt would be mistaken. She didn't know if his ex had ever really been into kids but C.J. knew she'd really been in to Matt.

She closed the file on the last brief and then rubbed her forehead. They'd be leaving on the surveillance job in one of his beat up old cars that had been idling in the garage for a while waiting for such an opportunity. One of Matt's friends had complained that he'd gone to a massage parlor for a massage only his muscles hadn't been what the scantily dressed woman had been interested in handling.

So Matt had agreed to check the place out although C.J. believed it was a matter best left up to some police department vice squad. Matt insisted that he and Kyle had shared a foxhole in some combat zone and so he owed him to check it out himself.

But at least she got to stay in the car during this assignment while Matt handled the up close and personal part of it.

Matt stuck his head in the door and told her it was time to pick up their car to head out to the parlor.

"So how many exes do you think will you be interviewing?"

He just gave her a look as they headed toward the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

C.J. sat in the dilapidated car with Matt, just behind a trash dumpster. He hadn't driven it since an ill-fated car chase last year but after being duct taped back together, it had been returned to his fleet.

Never to be used again until just the perfect assignment came up. That had finally happened and as it turned out; it was perfect for the surveillance operation. The massage parlor had been opened in a rather seedy neighborhood just off of the Sunset strip and the sight of the building, peeling purple paint and with a letter missing from its marquee sign did little to inspire confidence.

She and her partner discussed the logistics of the operation before he left the car to do his part. He'd remained dressed like a businessman but he'd popped open a couple buttons up top, slipped a gold chain around his neck which boasted a recording device that couldn't be detected.

Planting the bug on him hadn't been easy because they had to be sure to put it on an item of clothing or jewelry that wouldn't be coming off during the job. Difficult to do involving a massage party so it had been Maureen who'd loaned him the gold chain that she'd been given as a free gift for being such a loyal customer of the Pleasure Chest.

He felt like some sleazy movie producer though C.J. insisted he didn't look like one. He looked…ready to get a massage and his look was versatile enough to fit him in the role of desiring either type of massage that might be offered to him inside the parlor.

Legal or illegal.

"You ready to get moving?"

He nodded his head.

"Remember the plan because if something's going on that's not legit, we don't want to get strung up on entrapment."

"I know how to do this," Matt said, "Just be ready to either get a rubdown or a rubdown."

She shot him a look.

"But you know what to do if the woman doing the massage, you know asks you if she can play with your joy stick at some point."

"My what…?"

"You know what I'm talking about and there's dozens of different terms she could use anyway so you'd better know all of them," C.J. said, "but that shouldn't be a problem for you given your track record."

He gave her a funny look.

"My what…I think you have a rather skewed view of my relationships with women."

She fiddled with the receiver that would be both broadcasting and recording whatever noises were picked up by his necklace.

"I doubt it…you do know what to do right?"

He waggled his brows.

"Yeah…lie back and enjoy the hands of an experienced woman stroking my…joy stick."

She folded her arms.

"You do that…I'll call the vice cops myself to haul your ass off."

His face looked serious.

"Hey I was kidding," he said, "Don't worry I memorized my lines and I'm ready to go."

She sighed.

"I hope so because it has to go just right."

He couldn't resist not when she acted this way.

"The operation or the massage," he asked.

She just looked like she wanted to slug him but just for a moment. Then she smiled and that could prove more lethal.

"Moving on...Now let's say she just asks you if you want a hand job."

He pretended to consider it or at least that's what she hoped he was doing.

"I pretend to go along with it as long as I need to get the information."

She nodded.

"You sure this isn't going to be too tough for you?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not the one who has to sit inside the car on a hot day," he said, "and if my buddy's wrong, I could get a couple of the knots in my muscles smoothed out."

She doubted that would happen because she had a feeling the parlor was actually a den of ill repute.

"No, you're the one that might have to turn down a hand job."

He reached for the door handle then looked at her.

"Do you really think so little of me that you'd believe I'd let just any woman handle it?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Houston, most of the women in L.A. have already handled it. Not that I'm judging you for that but I've seen your spreadsheet."

The one that he had kept on his dates by calendar year, the names of the women, their descriptions, some…measurements and contact information…she and Maureen had uncovered it and spent a couple hours during a slow period at the office poring over it.

"My…you saw my spreadsheets?"

"Only 2009, but you had a very busy year."

He frowned.

"Why do you assume that I bedded all of them?"

She shrugged.

"I don't really care Houston," she said, "Let's just focus on the assignment okay? Now you came up with a code word to use if you get into trouble right?"

He furrowed his brow, while he rubbed his jaw line with his thumb.

"Code word…right…I need to come up with one."

"Well yeah, so I know whether to break surveillance and come in after you or if you need me to call the vice guys to handle what comes up."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said, "But let me figure out a code word."

She watched him totally amused as he sat there deciding what it should be.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be too complicated," she said, "Why don't we use a…nickname…"

He nodded clearly okay with that.

"Fine…that'll narrow it down."

She smiled back at him, having no mercy for him at the moment.

"For you know…your joystick."

His brows arched and his mouth dropped open.

"My…don't you think that's a little bit personal?"

She shook her head, trying to look like the consummate professional.

"What's the big deal," she said, "Every guy's got a nickname and if the masseuse is trying to handle it, I'm sure it'll come quickly to mind."

He just shook his head and opened the door to get out of the car.

"If I do need your help," he said, "I'll find some way to get that across."

She watched his heading off to his date with a massage, while admiring the view.

* * *

Matt just shook his head as he entered into the massage parlor to check in for his appointment. The woman sitting at her desk just told him it'd be a few minutes so he went to sit in the lobby.

He couldn't believe what C.J. had just done in the car asking him intimate questions about a part of his anatomy, not exactly like her. He wasn't the blushing type but he'd been a bit taken aback. Yes, he did have a nickname but he didn't go around talking about it.

But it had been all he could do not to tell her anyway just to see the expression on her face.

He leaned back against the soft chair which seemed to want to swallow him up. He knew what to do and he knew that no one would be better at watching his back than the woman he left in the car. If he needed help, even immediately, he could depend on her.

Another older woman called his name and he left the lobby and followed her into the massage room.

She left him in the room after telling him to remove his clothing, leaving a silky robe with floral patterns on it behind for him to wear. He took one look at it and then wondered if he should have done this favor for his friend.

After changing, he lie down on the bed waiting for the masseuse, hoping it would be a professional well practiced in technique who would ease some of the kinks out of his body remaining from his rigorous exercise that morning.

But when the door finally opened, his eyes widened as he saw what walked inside instead.

* * *

C.J. read a novel while paying close attention to the device that was connected to Matt's bug and so far, she didn't pick up anything even remotely interesting. She guessed that by now, he was lying in some skimpy get up waiting for some woman to come in and perform some maneuver on him.

She had an open cola next to her and some pretzel sticks but what she really craved was a barbecue chicken sandwich and some steak fries, easy on the ranch dressing. But she knew that work came before culinary pleasure so she hoped that Matt would get through his massage uneventfully.

But she couldn't stop picturing him lying on the table, his body partially exposed, probably his impressive backside. The guy had abs you could bounce a quarter off of but she really wanted to get a good look at his ass. She'd seen flashes of it during the time she'd known him but those sightings hadn't done it justice.

Then while he lay there in her mind, the woman who walked into the room looked a lot like her only she'd been dressed in some skimpy camisole and panties, with garters attached to some sheer stockings.

Today it would be scarlet red, and the panties high cut to show off her legs which she kept ultra fit after all. She'd be holding some almond and cinnamon smelling body oil for the massage of course.

He'd turn around and his eyes would widen when he first saw her but he'd remain relaxed while she poured the sweet smelling oil on his skin and rubbed it thoroughly, so that his skin turned softer beneath her fingers.

She'd handle that butt, kneading it until and he'd groan, marveling at her masseuse techniques, before she asked him to turn over so she could get his other side.

His better side.

He'd smile at her and then his breath coming quickly. Smiling back at him flashing seduction, she reached down to stroke his burgeoning erection.

"You want the special…?"

Suddenly she heard someone rapping on her door and she looked up to see a muscular guy with curly blond hair, a beard and a stud in one of his ear lobes.

"Miss…"

She folded her arms looking at him.

"Randy…what are you doing here?"

He smiled and leaned against her car.

"I'm actually here on the operation," he said, "A group of my best guys are ready to get busy."

"How so…?"

He gestured to the parlor.

"You see that establishment," he said, "It's not really a massage parlor."

Her eyes widened.

"It isn't, you mean…"

He nodded with a sigh.

"It's a sex palace," he said, "Hand jobs, blow jobs in addition to the traditional massage."

Damn, C.J. thought, and somewhere in that sinful establishment was Matt…and she hadn't heard from him for a while.

"C.J., what are you doing hanging around here or should I even ask?"

She rolled her eyes at the man she had gone dancing with at a nightclub a couple of times.

"I'm just here reading my book," she said, "nice peaceful spot."

He looked at her skeptically.

"You might as well tell me if there's anything I need to know before my guys raid the place."

Her eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yeah in about five minutes from now…and where's Matt by the way?"

She sighed finally deciding some secrets weren't meant to be kept.

"He's in there…getting a massage…I hope."

* * *

Matt lay there as the woman dressed in an enticing mixture of lace and leather walked up to him and took out some massage oil to sprinkle on him before she rubbed it into his muscles. She had told him to lie down on the bed so she could get down to business and despite her attire; she seemed innocent enough at first.

Rubbing him in places that needed attention because of his active lifestyle and the havoc it wreaked on his body. And her fingers felt heavenly, prodding his musculature and when she pressed certain trigger points with two fingers at a time, he felt the relaxation immediately.

But then she asked him to turn on his back so she could start on his front and she rubbed his chest, his shoulders, his abs and he closed his eyes imagining that he was someplace else…and that the woman was someone else with dark hair, sparkling eyes and a way of getting under his skin…like a while ago.

Then he felt the woman's hands inch down into the hollowed area between his hips and his…he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She just smiled.

"Ah, you're still with me," she said, "I just wanted to tell you that as a service to our clients, we offer some very…special massage techniques."

He looked at her warily but his body still humming from her skilled massage.

She smiled wider.

"Oh you know…the part of your body that you most value…I'll take good care of it."

He appeared to think about it. He could play this out a little longer; it would help him know for sure what she had planned even though he already suspected what was coming next.

"How much…?"

The woman smiled and told him.

* * *

C.J. looked over at Randy and his men lining up, some wearing bullet proof vests and leg holsters.

"Houston is in there doing…something."

Randy shrugged.

"If it's a legal transaction, he won't have any problems."

That gave C.J. pause because she didn't really know what Matt was doing. She wondered if his bug or the receiver was even working.

Then she heard something.

"Wait a minute…whoa now hold your horses lady…I'm still thinking about it…"

"That's fine, I'll just give you a taste of what I can do."

"Oh…god..."

C.J.'s ears burned, damn what was going on in there with Matt and the masseuse? But as she saw Randy and his men cock their guns and get ready to rush the place, she knew she had to do something.

So she left the car and took off after Randy and his men had closed in on the building. She dashed to the back of the building and hugged the wall. There were several windows with blinds splashed across them and she hoped that Matt was inside one of them.

She moved closer and peered through the slats and saw Matt on the table probably buck naked under a flimsy sheet while a woman dressed in barely there lingerie stood close to him, her hands itching to grab him. She thought about looking away not wanting to see Matt doing anything intimate involving another woman. Maybe she should just let Randy and his guys do their job and consider whether or not to bail Matt out of jail.

But then she saw him jump off the table, grabbing the sheet but when he wrapped it around him, she saw a flash of that butt and felt her skin flush with warmth. She rapped on the window and he turned around, but he blocked any frontal exposure deftly with his sheet.

Then she heard the flash grenade go off.


	19. Chapter 19

When Matt saw her, he kept the sheet close to him but he ran to the window, trying to get it to open. He heard some commotion up near the front of the parlor and he didn't want to stick around to find out what had happened.

Not when he felt pretty sure he'd heard the words, "police" and "vice" in the mix somewhere. He used his strength to try to force the window open but he felt a draft on his backside when the sheet threatened to drop.

Where the hell did the masseuse put his clothes?

The window opened a crack and C.J. got into him.

"You got to get your butt out of there quick," she said, "Randy's guys are coming in through the front."

He looked puzzled.

"Randy who…?"

"The vice cop I met a while ago at the club," she said, "They must have been doing a sting."

Matt looked around him, still holding onto his sheet. Damn, what skin showed threatened to disrupt her concentration. She had to remind herself to keep her focus on springing him before she wound up having to bail him out of jail.

"I can't find my clothes."

She just looked exasperated.

"Houston you don't need them," she said, "It's not like half of L.A. hasn't seen it before."

Meaning that enticing centerfold he'd done for _Cosmo_ which promised more than it delivered but he still looked fine posing on a lambskin rug in the loft of a barn.

Wearing only skintight faded jeans with the snap undone…it had raised many a woman's blood pressure in L.A. including hers.

But he still kept that sheet closer to him and she just helped him push the window open from her vantage point on the outside as the scuffling grew louder behind him. Matt really had to drop this modesty bit unless he wanted to wind up in a paddy wagon with everyone else.

Pounding in the hallway outside the room upped the ante for getting out of there, so Matt pushed even harder and finally the window slid open and he climbed up so that he could shimmy out of the window and fall onto the grass, still wrapped up in his sheet.

C.J. was a little disappointed about that.

But she recovered enough that when he got on his feet and started heading to her car in a hurry, she kept up with him. They piled in her car and took off just as another cadre of police cars with sirens pulled up.

"Where to," she asked.

He sighed, looking at the scene behind him.

"My place…that's where I keep my clothes."

She chuckled.

"I don't know," she said, "I think you look appropriately dressed."

He looked down.

"That was close."

She shrugged as they turned into Sunset Highway to head to PCH.

"I had no idea Randy would turn up," she said, "though I should have guessed that the cops might know that place was hot."

Matt frowned.

"How well do you know him?"

Her mouth curved upward.

"Well enough…he's probably going to give me a call later about what happened with you."

Matt sighed.

"Tell him I had a business commitment I had to meet."

She paused watching him try to focus on the street and not his state of partial dress.

'"He might just call to say he wants to meet at the club tonight."

Matt' hand clenched the steering wheel.

"Do you really think you should be dating a cop," he said, "You never know when they won't come home one day."

She tilted her head looking at him.

"I could say the same about a guy like you," she said, "That day you were rappelling down the building and the cord almost broke…"

She tried to keep the concern out of her voice, covering it with a smile. But he picked it up anyway.

"I was never going to fall."

"You don't know that," she said, "You just think you're immortal."

He glanced over at her but she looked out the window.

"More like I realized I'm not."

She looked back over at him again.

"Is that why you want to be a father so much?"

He remained quiet and she wasn't sure he would answer her.

"I've worked hard my whole life, taken a lot of risks that paid off and this one will too."

She listened not really sure how to read that as he drove to his house.

* * *

Matt' bachelor pad just off of the beach was truly something to behold. He'd bought it several years ago and then renovated most of it himself. He'd worked construction in high school and so he fell into fixing up the older house naturally. Two bedroom and two and a half baths, it boasted a spacious living room combining modern design with some antiques and artwork on its walls.

And of course that all important shag rug in the middle.

The kitchen had been fixed up as well as a small breakfast nook with a large window and another room off of it that served as an office, with shelves of books.

She felt comfortable in it when she visited him though it reeked of masculinity. When they reached it, Matt headed upstairs to get into some clothes after telling her to help herself to his wet bar. She went to pour herself a glass of scotch deciding she definitely needed it.

As she sipped it, she thought about what had happened. It hadn't been the first time an operation hadn't gone as planned but the memory of a half naked Matt crawling out of the window of an illicit massage parlor one step of an army of cops remained.

Would he be doing this if he'd been a father, taking all these chances if he had a child waiting at home?

Especially since he had opted for the single parent route where the only role played by the woman would be as a procreator and essentially an incubator for nine months.

"You know you could always change your mind…"

She looked up to see him walking towards her dressed in jeans and a university tee-shirt.

"About what?"

"About helping me get what I want."

She just pursed her lips watching him sit in a chair.

"I told you…I think it's a crazy plan," she said, "I almost understand why you want to go through with it but I just don't agree."

His eyebrows rose.

"Because I'm not falling in love first and getting married to the mother of my child."

She nodded.

"Yeah that's it, and you know what maybe you should think about that," she said, "And maybe you should also consider whether you're cheating your child by growing up without its mother."

He just gazed at her.

"I mean I know you didn't have one growing up."

He sighed.

"This has nothing to do with that."

"Doesn't it?"

He got up to pour himself a scotch and she watched him knowing she had struck a chord.

"I know what it's like to grow up without parents Houston," she said, "It never goes away."

He walked back to sit on the couch this time next to her. She glanced at him before sipping her drink again.

"Then you know that life goes on and you make the best of what you've got left."

She understood that better than anyone and both of them had become highly successful with their firm.

He adjusted himself on his couch to face her.

"Why's it so important to you that I do it your way?"

She sharpened her gaze.

"It's not my way Houston, it works for a lot of people," she said, "and I just want you to be happy that's all."

He considered that and then his eyes lit up in a way that always gave her pause.

"Happy with another woman…?"

She paused and then she nodded.

"Of course…I wouldn't tell you who to fall in love with," she said, "That's up to you."

C.J. sipped her drink after that watching his reaction to her words.

"What if I said I wanted to see you?"

If she'd been sipping her drink, she'd spit it out but as it was, she looked at him stunned.

"What?"

He leaned closer and the cologne he had put on…tantalized her. But she recovered quickly.

"You can't be serious."

He looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Why not…you seeing someone else," he said, "like this Randy character?"

She folded his arms.

"No…we've just been out a few times," she said, "He's a great guy."

"Okay then, he's great and you're with me right now."

She just looked exasperated.

"That's because I just had to save your ass back there," she said, "not that it's a bad looking one."

He smiled and took a deep breath, totally content with himself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show I put on while I was escaping."

"Houston..I was just teasing but you know you're a great looking guy," she said, "I'm sure you've had plenty of women tell you that."

"A few…but I'm here sitting with one woman."

She sipped her scotch again, the burn in her throat keeping her alert. It was so easy to be lured into a sense of false security when it came to Matt. One wrong step, one slip of the tongue and he'd have her exactly where he wanted her. She'd never been sure where that place would be.

Was that going to be horizontal?

No, she didn't think so because the guy had three socialites he'd taken to charity events just this month not to mention this crazy design to do the fatherhood thing. Where did she fit in that schedule?

They worked together, occasionally they played together but they didn't get frisky together. No, she didn't see that changing in their relationship.

"Why are you looking at me like that C.J.?"

She frowned.

"Looking at you like what?"

He smiled.

"Now why are looking at me like that?"

Oh the man could just drive her crazy when he engaged in these verbal volleys.

"Because I don't know what you want from me Houston," she said, "You've been acting really strangely since you almost smashed into that building."

He rubbed his forehead, but didn't lose his focus which was her. The way he studied her now, unnerved her but damn if she'd let him see that. She smoothed out her pants, and adjusted herself on the sofa.

"I was just about to ask you to do that…"

"Do what…?"

"Move closer to me."

She shook her head. Damn, she had done that and she had turned towards him too.

"I…"

Then before she even knew what happened, Matt reached out with his hand to gently brush her hair off her face, she felt his fingers there. Then before she could react, his lips brushed against her mouth, capturing it. The ripple effect of arousal that went through her then happened so quickly, any retort she had ready dissipated away like smoke.

Instead she felt fire. That was the word that came to mind when he maneuvered his body closer to hers on the couch to deepen his kiss slipping his hand on her neck. She inhaled his cologne, musk and sandelwood and then her hands moved to grasp his waist.

She felt his tongue probing at her lips and knew he wanted inside her mouth, and the thought of him tasting her there filled her with excitement but she felt hesitation. Didn't it break the cardinals of their friendship to slip each other some tongue? She sighed against him and decided to worry about that later because right now, he just felt too damn good.

Her lips parted and her tongue met his, which if it surprised him, he didn't show it. She pulled him closer to her while their tongues explored each other. She'd forgotten just how hot kissing a guy could be, and then she thought it'd never been like now.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, reluctantly and she felt the separation, her breath becoming ragged and her heart racing. He licked his lips and smiled at her, in a way that made that heart skip a beat. Then he looked all casual while she felt anything but.

"So what you do you think," he said, "Will you go out with me?"

She just stared at him speechless, knowing she had gotten herself in a hell of a lot of trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

His kiss still burned her mouth but C.J. remained indecisive. After all, it was Matt who had just laid one on her, not some other guy who hadn't been her close friend. The way that he looked at her now, sitting so close so their bodies still touched, she just couldn't consider his invitation.

She looked up at him, as his eyes looked at her with such intensity, she almost couldn't say anything. But her mind recovered enough to come up with her first question.

"Why Houston," she said, "Why now…?"

He didn't need much time to think about it even for a guy who became successful thinking on his feet. She was supposed to be the more deliberative thinker in the duo.

"C.J., you're a beautiful woman, you've got to know that and when it comes to sexy…"

She sighed.

"So you're just curious then," she said, "About what it'd be like between us if we went to your bedroom right now."

He arched a brow somewhat amused.

"I thought you were partial to my shag rug."

Her skin flushed even though she wasn't the type. Not usually but when it came to the man in front of her, he broke all her rules about how she reacted towards the opposite sex.

Damn, she itched to reach out right now and pull him closer to return his kiss with one that would leave him speechless for a change. But she sat there watching him watch her as if he knew she'd say yes.

But she tilted her face because the questions remained and then when she completed them, she'd deal with her concerns. He reached out to touch the skin on her face before she could do that.

Of course he did, knowing her so well.

"This isn't an invitation to my bed or my shag rug C.J.," he said, "I thought we'd start out by going out to dinner."

She frowned.

"We do that all the time Houston."

"Not the way that I'm planning," he said, "You'll notice the difference right away."

She felt intrigued by that but what was going on with him these days. First he wanted to have a baby without a mother and now he wanted to take her to a dinner that wasn't an extension of work or their easy going friendship.

"How will I know?"

He smiled but his eyes looked at her in a way that made her tingle in places that only knew Matt in her fantasies.

"Oh you'll know…but I'll guess you'll have to figure it out."

God, he tied her feelings up in knots when he got all enigmatic like that with his comments. A part of her right now wanted to explore what he meant by them, a part of her thought she'd better not find out, safer not to press the envelope of their friendship and the remainder?

Wanted to jump him on the sofa.

She settled for just watching him carefully, while he spun this interesting account of them going out on a date, not as business partners or the closest of friends.

But as a man and a woman who'd use it to jump into bed. Because that's what it was about wasn't it? For some reason, Matt wanted her in his bed, and she knew if she didn't play it smart, that's where she'd wind up.

But did she really want to stop him?

"So what's your answer C.J.," he said, "You're going to go to dinner and dancing with me?"

She bit her lip, feeling her skin prickle just at the thought of it but wait a minute here…

"What's this about dancing," she said, "I thought you asked me out to dinner."

His eyes focused intently on her again.

"Dancing comes afterward," he said, "It's a good way for a couple to know how they mold together and learn each other's rhythm."

She folded her arms.

"So this is about getting into my pants isn't it?"

He chuckled softly.

"I definitely want to get into your pants," he said, "but I thought we'd do some dating first."

Damn that really went straight to her panties. Not that she'd ever let him know that so she just took the sight of him in, it didn't help that he was handsome, in a more rugged way like he belonged any place but L.A. His body shaped by working outdoors most of his life, rather than inside a gym.

"You like what you see?"

She gave a start.

"What…I'm not looking at you."

"Yes you are…but I don't mind as long as it's helping you make the right decision."

Her brows rose.

"Which is…?"

"To go out with me…tomorrow night…."

She thought that was pretty fast, given that she hadn't yet agreed to go out with him. The adventures of the day notwithstanding, Matt had made changes in his life that had thrown her through a loop.

So had this sudden invitation, so was there a pattern at work here?

"Houston, what about this plan you have to have a child," she said, "You know I think it's crazy but if it's what you want to do, and then you should focus on it."

"I do want it and I realize that you aren't ready to accept it," he said, "but it doesn't mean I can't have a social life."

She didn't know how to respond to that, because he was much more efficient at compartmentalizing his complicated life into separate areas. Must be a guy thing, or at least a Matt thing.

"I know…it's just that I feel strange going out with my best friend, let alone if he's out actively trying to sire a child with another woman."

He frowned.

"Even if it has nothing to do with sex?"

What, of course it had everything to do with sex even if he and the mother of his child weren't doing it.

"I just don't think it'll work for me that's all."

He nodded, meaning that maybe he understood her position.

"So okay, what if I…postpone this quest of mine for a while so we can go out?"

His words had surprised her, not what she expected him to say at all but they needed a response. So what would she say, because she didn't want him to sacrifice his dream as bizarre as it sounded to go out with her.

"Well Houston…"

Then an idea began to formulate inside her head. He'd just given her the solution to her own quandary in terms of how to deal with her concerns about Matt's plans lately. Okay, she could do this and checking out the hot body in front of her unjustly hidden behind clothes, she definitely believed that.

So she nodded her head and his eyes lit up immediately.

"All right then," he said, "I'll pick you up at six to go to Marinara's and to the Vibe afterward…"

She gave him an inquisitive look.

"The Vibe…are you sure that's your scene?"

She'd been there dancing a few times including with Randy but she didn't think she'd ever known Matt to go there.

"Wear something that shows off that body of yours."

C.J. sipped her coffee next morning at the café with Sonia who had joined her for some talk about what had gotten into Matt lately.

Sonia ripped up with laughter after hearing what happened at the massage parlor.

"Never a dull moment for either one of you," she said, "I think I need to rethink my own career."

C.J. shrugged.

"It's not always like that," she said, "but Randy called this morning looking for Houston."

"I mean I never get to see any of my colleagues wrapped up only in a sheet," Sonia said, "It must have been hell keeping your hands off of that body."

Yeah, that too, C.J. thought but then she'd been able to get home last night and spend half the night thinking about Matt's invite.

"He asked me out."

Sonia looked at her puzzled and then her eyes widened.

"Matt…how did that happen," she said, "Last I heard he was putting up bill boards for his baby mama."

C.J. nodded.

"Yeah well, he's put that on the burner if I'll go out with him."

"On a date…?"

C.J. sighed.

"Of course it's a date and he's made it clear he wants to get some."

Sonia smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh this is so frigging awesome," she said, "You of course told him right away you'd do it."

C.J. sipped her coffee.

"Well not exactly," she said,:"I mean we've been friends and business partners and both have worked out very well. I don't know if I want to ruin both with sex."

Sonia narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't tell him that did you?"

"Maybe…but I did accept his offer for dinner and dancing tonight."

Sonia shot her a look of approval.

"Way to go C.J., way not to get in your own way this time."

"Hey, that's not what I've been doing with him," C.J. said, "I just don't want to mess up what we've got."

Sonia shook her head, clearly not getting her at least on this matter.

"You have such self-restraint with Matt," she said, "The moment he asked me I would have gone down on him."

C.J. didn't doubt that because Sonia had always been very assertive in her relationships with men. Not that C.J. was wanting in that area herself but with Matt, everything was different.

"Dancing's the best way to know how good a guy's going to be in the sack."

"Yeah Houston said something to that effect," C.J. said, "I love to dance so maybe it'll be fun but it's what happens afterward that I don't know…if I'm ready."

"So tell him that you want to take it slow…just not too slow," Sonia counseled, "You do what to hit the sheets with him before both of you collect social security."

C.J. just gave her friend a look. She did want Matt and she had no intention of waiting that long but she didn't intend to move their dancing to in between the sheets tonight.

* * *

Matt got off the phone, doing as he promised and telling his publicist that the baby plan would be on hold for a little while. He still was going to go through with it but he wanted C.J. to realize that what happened between them would be entirely separate from his plans to have a child.

So he'd be seeing her later for dinner and dancing and he'd told her that he wanted her to wear something that showed off her killer body. Firm from physical training and yet soft where it needed to be, he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Dancing would give him plenty of opportunity for both of them to feel each other out.

If he made the moves on her, she'd probably say no but he'd definitely give her a few reminders to take home with her of how it could be between them.

And he wouldn't be sending her home without knowing what she'd sheath her pussy with, lace and silk, bikini or briefs. She could take that to the bank.

He greatly anticipated their date that now, so did other parts of his anatomy. Things were about to get very interesting indeed.

And if he had anything to say about it, very hot as well.


	21. Chapter 21

C.J. arrived home in plenty of time to prepare for her date with Matt. Wait a minute; did she just call it a date?

She chose not to look at it that way. Dinner and dancing was what was on the menu. They'd done the dinner many times before in all different kinds of eateries, from greasy diners to five star restaurants.

They'd gone dancing too, though only at formal events like weddings and charity events when neither of them could snag a date. Not like the kind of dancing people did when they frequented the Vibe.

Not even close.

After showering, she picked out the dress she'd be wearing, a blue frock she picked up at a boutique in Westwood. It had straps which accentuated her toned arms and clung to her curves after she slipped it on.

She had already put on a lacy strapless bra and bikini panties, scarlet in color. She felt a certain rush from wearing some naughty lingerie beneath a form fitting but rather demure dress. She wondered if she'd be able to send him home without him getting a peek at them.

It depended on what happened after they left the dance floor.

She kept her hair styled simply in curls around her face and then prepared to leave. Her phone rang and she wondered if it were Matt saying he had to cancel.

But it was Sonia with some last minute advice on her date.

"Be sure to wear that scarlet set you bought when we went shopping," she advised, "It's just sinful enough for a man like him to want to peel off on the dance floor."

C.J.'s ears burned at that image.

"Already wearing them," she said, "but they're staying on tonight."

Laughter greeted her.

"Yeah right, you know Matt will have his mind on getting them off of you."

C.J. sighed.

"Well it's not going to happen," she said, "I don't go to bed with a guy on the first date even if it's my best friend."

Actually, especially if it's her best friend.

If Matt wanted her naked then she would make him work for it. Not to play coy with him or his feelings but to make sure it was that she was ready to take that step with him.

"So you are going to tease him a little bit?"

"No…I'm going to tell him up front," C.J. said, "I just don't want rush into it with him. It's not my style."

Sonia snorted.

"Okay so you'll rappel down skyscrapers or jump into the middle of a harbor or…rescue him from a massage parlor but you hold back with a guy like him. Girl, you need some professional help."

C.J. didn't want to argue about it with Sonia. Matt would be picking her up in a few minutes. She'd at first wanted to meet him at the restaurant but he'd insisted on picking her up.

"Are you going to at least let him play with your girls?"

"My what..?"

Consternation laced Sonia's words.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, "Good way to find out if Matt is a breast man."

Oh that, okay maybe she'd give him some leeway there because her girls as Sonia called them most likely liked the attention. But imagining Matt's hands on her like that, damn too early in the date would prove too unsettling.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Sonia, he's here I'll have to talk to you later."

"Details when you get back…"

C.J. ended the call and went to answer the door where she knew Matt would be waiting.

Matt had gotten ready after returning from an afternoon business meeting. He'd avoided phone messages from Randy about what happened at the massage parlor. After getting dressed, he headed to C.J.'s house to pick her up.

He hoped she'd taken his advice on her wardrobe because when they got on the dance floor, he didn't want much material between her skin and his hands.

When she opened the door, he wasn't disappointed because she wore a blue dress that satisfied all his tastes. She smiled at him and said she just needed to get her purse. He waited and she returned so that they could leave in his car.

She felt flutters in her stomach even though she and Matt had gone out so many times, as friends or as business partners. This however didn't qualify because she didn't usually sheathe her body in this type of dress nor did she spend a half hour picking out her lingerie.

But she allowed him to open car door before her and when he turned on some jazz before they took off, she just focused on its rhythm. The restaurant was a popular eating spot but had its cozy corners which were perfect for couples. He had made reservations for one of them out on the patio.

The night air felt warm enough to not need a cover for her dress and he'd slipped off his jacket.

"I love summer nights," she said, "A lot quieter than it's been all day."

He poured them both a glass of wine and she sipped hers thoughtfully. She loved the way it tingled in her throat going down and the relaxation settled in immediately. They both ordered pasta dishes and the atmosphere made the hectic nature of the day slip away.

"So you ever get back in touch with Randy?"

He grimaced as he scooped up more pasta on his fork.

"I'm trying to avoid him," Matt said, "There's nothing I can tell him that his team didn't learn during the raid."

"But you might need to testify later on at a hearing or trial."

He wiped his mouth.

"I hardly think it'll come to that," he said, "I think the owners of that illicit establishment will probably give it up inside a week."

"Probably, but you really should at least give a statement."

She enjoyed watching the reaction play out on his face and thought; surely he couldn't be all that upset about the raid. He'd been in tight situations before and always survived them, whether they were dangerous or just embarrassing.

It didn't take her long to figure out that it wasn't the raid so much as the man who led it.

Meaning Randy the man who had taken her dancing…she'd done a lot of slow moves with him at the Vibe and Matt knew it.

"So how long you really been seeing him?"

She sipped her wine casually.

"Oh you mean Randy?"

He nodded.

"Oh we've only been out a few times," she said, "Mostly doing what we're doing now…dining dancing."

"Nothing else?"

She knew what he meant, whether or not she'd been intimate with the vice cop. Surely he couldn't be too concerned about her relationship with Randy.

"Houston, it's really none of your business what I did with him," she said, "but the answer's no, we didn't sleep together."

She didn't know if he looked relieved or not.

"And I'm not having sex with you tonight," she said, "Just so you know."

He tilted his face looking at her.

"Okay…I think you made that clear," he said, "but there's plenty of room for other activities."

She bit her lip, unable to let that go.

"Meaning what?"

He arched a brow sipping his wine.

"We'll see won't we," he said, "but let's start off with some dancing."

* * *

After finishing up their dinner, they headed off to the Vibe where the music reverberated into the parking lot. A band played there tonight that neither of them had ever heard of but she went there for the atmosphere. Cozy without being cramped, and yet plenty of space for a woman to truly express herself with her partner…before intermission where they could go pick up some refreshment at the bar.

But first some dancing and she and Matt headed to the floor. She smiled at him as he took her in his arms.

"You sure you're up for this?"

He smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Most definitely am up for something," he said, "but this'll be fun too."

She felt like rolling her eyes at him wondering why he acted this way with her. In its own way, it almost seemed as strange as his quest to have a child. Analyzing the situation became tougher when he started squeezing her, molding her closer to him. Her own hands fell around his neck before long as the music slowed down into hypnotic throbs.

"This is nice…"

She couldn't argue with that because the hardness of his muscles against her body made her mind go fuzzy, she decided to just stop thinking all together and concentrate on feeling.

"Yeah…"

He upped the ante when he brushed his mouth so softly against her lips, it felt like a breeze soft and warm. His stubble brushed against her skin in a way that made her shiver. No, it wasn't supposed to feel this good. If he applied anymore pressure against her mouth she…

As if he read her mind, his lips nipped her lower one, and then he poured on the intensity as the beat of the music quickened to match that of her heart. She really should stop him from doing this, their friendship rested on their willingness to keep some boundaries between them and they'd just breached a huge one. She reveled in tasting him as he ran his tongue along her lips, till they parted slightly.

"Houston…"

"What?"

They just looked at each other, after breaking their kiss but their faces remained about an inch or so apart.

"Why are we doing this?"

His answer came quickly.

"Because we both want it," he said, "I can feel how much you do."

She licked her lips carefully still tasting him on her mouth. Her breathing filled her ears as she tried to ground herself. She'd put herself in a dangerous position with him. But before she could decide what to do next, he kissed her again, and this time he went in for the kill.

Letting her know in no uncertain terms that he fully intended to possess her mouth, no hold barred. His hands caressed her lower back and then slid down to her palm her butt. That nearly made her jump but instead she just moved closer to him and then she really felt how aroused he was in another important area.

"Houston…"

"Don't worry…just keep dancing," he said, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want."

She nodded against him between slow, wet kisses. Meaning he kissed her slowly, as if to torture her and they made her feel wet. God, if he did this to her on the dance floor then she was really in trouble.

The music sounded in the background but all they focused on was each other, their bodies molded together and moving to the music. She felt the heat of pressing against him, and his mouth which left her lips and started leaving a trail of fiery kisses across her jaw line, her neck where it met her shoulder and an earlobe.

Her hands started exploring him as they moved to his chest, aching to remove his shirt though she'd never admit it. His hands remained on her butt but the way they played the fabric of her dress against her skin, on her upper thighs.

She knew what that meant. He wanted to get into her panties, even on the dance floor. Oh that sent flickers of heat through her at the thought but when her sense caught up, her body tensed against his suddenly. She knew he felt that.

"You want to take a break and go cool off?"

She looked at him, her hands still pressed against his chest.

"A drink might be nice," she said, "It's getting a little bit warm in here."

He smiled as he led her to the bar, a hand pressing into the small of her back. They had just reached the bar when they saw a crew of firemen rush in the club.

"What's going on here?"

Matt sighed.

"Fire marshal might be concerned about the size of this party."

They ordered their drinks and went to a nearby table, watching the dancers crowd the floor packed so tightly they couldn't see across the room.

"It got a little bit intense out there," she said, playing with her drink.

He rubbed his jaw line with a thumb.

"I had a great time," he said, "and I think you did too C.J.."

She sipped her drink not sure how to answer the challenge in his voice.

"Okay I did…but I meant it when I want to take it slowly."

He nodded.

"Nothing wrong with that," he said, "Maybe we should go someplace more comfortable and private and talk."

Say what, she thought not knowing if she heard him correctly.

"Houston you can't be serious."

He looked directly at her.

"I am…but we're not just going to talk."

She knew that too if they left the club together and he drove her home. But before she could say anything, the fire marshal directed other fire fighters to herd the people dancing to the exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen…this establishment is officially shut down," the marshal announced over the speaker system, "You have 10 minutes to vacate."

The crowd didn't erupt into dismay over the news but started heading to the exits in mass, with C.J. and Matt in their path. Damn, they didn't want to get trampled yet those leaving just wanted to get out of their quickly.

"How are we going to get out of here," she said.

And just then, Matt swooped her off of her feet and began carrying her through the milling lines of people towards the exit.

"Matt…"

He held her tightly to him as they left the club and she found her body relaxing in his embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

She looked at Matt as he carried her all the way to the parking lot. It felt nice but more than a little dangerous being held in his arms. He headed back to the car while behind them more people streamed out of the club.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I just want to make sure we got out of here," he said, "I've seen people get trampled in situations like that."

She felt him tighten his hold on her as other people walked by them.

"Houston, I think I can walk."

"We're almost there," he said, "You think they'd have been more organized with how many people they allowed inside a professional establishment."

"It's the first time it's ever happened when I've been there," she said, "though Randy said they did a couple vice busts."

Matt didn't look like he wanted to hear about Randy but she really needed him to put her down. It felt too good being held like that against his body, his arms holding onto her.

"Put me down."

He had reached the car and did just that but after her heels settled on the ground; he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. His lips found the sensitive nerves on her neck while he worked his way up to her lips.

She gasped, when he found that perfect spot, the one that sent chills through her body when he kissed it. Oh, she was definitely in serious trouble here but she was safe, because how much could they do in a parking lot?

Apparently he didn't think of that, when he slid his hands down her back to her ass again and pulled her closer.

"Matt, we're in public."

He growled as he ran his hands up her back again, but his touch, it electrified her and she felt her body tighten. But he stopped while gripping her waist in his hands and looked directly at her.

She noticed his breath came as rapidly as hers.

"Why don't we go to my place?"

She put her hands on his chest.

"I told you…I need to go slowly here," she said, "We've not even really talked about it."

He started in on the side of her neck with that devilish mouth of his that just tortured her slowly, while she tried to maintain her control.

"I can make you feel good."

She knew that, he'd been doing very well on the dance floor.

"Houston…"

What the hell was going on here anyway? It's not like he'd been like this while she knew him at least until recently. Maybe it was some kind of midlife crisis but he wasn't old enough. Had staring death in the face on the side of that building really been the spark behind all these radical changes with him?

Like the fact that he couldn't keep his hands off of her?

"Houston, it's not that I don't want it," she said, "But I need to know what's going on here with you."

He sighed, caressing her waist with his hands.

"I'd rather show you."

"I know but I need to get to know you…in a different way," she said, "I'm not even sure that makes sense."

"Oh you want foreplay…that's definitely in the program."

She gazed up at him feeling a bit shy.

"No, I want romance…"

He looked at her and stroked a strand of hair off of her face.

"Okay, let's go for a drive."

They got in his car and took off from the club and headed out to the beach in between both of their houses. The parking lot looked deserted but the sand stretched out ahead of them all the way to the water.

"It's a beautiful night."

She nodded as she looked out at the moon casting light over the ocean.

"So what do you want to talk about," he asked, "We could sit here or go for a walk."

She unbuckled her seat belt.

"I think I'll take that walk," she said, "I think it's safer out there."

He smiled and they both got out of his car to head down to near the water's edge. The tide was receding so they walked where it'd just been closer to her house. The sand had packed firmly above the waterline. She took his hand in her own as she walked with him, in the quietness though her mind kept busy trying to figure out what to do with him. Invite him into her house and her bed or send him home?

"You're safe with me you know that."

She looked at him suddenly.

"I know, that's not what I meant."

"I think I know what you meant," he said, "You're afraid I'll hurt you in other ways."

She sighed.

"Well Houston, you're not exactly a guy who stays in relationships," she said, "You're a player."

"Really?"

She thought he sounded intrigued rather than offended.

"You like the chase more than catching a girl."

He stopped and pulled her closer to him, before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll enjoy catching you," he said, "and I know you will too."

Maybe, she thought but she looked at him, while in his embrace and she didn't know what she saw exactly. She'd known him for years but hadn't seen this side of him until now.

When he kissed her, she felt like she didn't know him at all and right now, he'd decided to do that. His mouth teased her own again, sending all kinds of sensations from her lips to everywhere else including…she felt the heat in her face again. He tasted of mint and the scent of his aftershave and his own musk made her feel heady like she couldn't let him go just then.

His hands slid down to her lower back before she realized it, because all she could think about was how wonderful his mouth felt, his tongue slipping inside of it because she wanted it there. Sliding deliciously around her mouth, as she tried to keep up but Matt had always been a force of nature and kept a woman on her toes until he had her where he wanted her.

She closed her eyes just savoring the pressure of his mouth on hers, and the hardness of his body pressed against her own. Her own hands started exploring him, marveling in his ruggedness and how their bodies lined up together.

Then she felt his hands on her butt cupping it and she didn't care that they were on the beach where someone could see them.

Until he started inching up her dress to where she soon felt his hands on her upper thighs just below her butt where he caressed the material slowly and deliberately against her skin.

"Houston…"

"What?"

All innocence in his voice though its timbre had deepened, became huskier. She knew that their closeness affected him too. Not far from his hands, she'd gone damp and the moment he knew that, could feel it with his fingertips, she was in serious trouble.

"Someone can see us."

His lips brushed against her mouth to soothe her as his hands kept caressing her getting ever closer to slipping between her thighs where she'd be busted. Because then he'd know exactly how much she wanted him.

"It's private here," he said, "We're all alone. Let's just dance."

She wanted to chuckle because this wasn't dancing exactly but her mouth had gone dry because his fingers had moved between her thighs and when she saw his eyes widen slightly, she knew why.

"You're…"

She felt her skin flush.

"I'm a woman Houston but that doesn't mean I'm ready," she said, looking up at him, "Of course I like the way you feel but a few days ago…"

She shut up then because she felt his fingers brushing across her panties. Her pussy nearly jumped at that, and she felt the tension building. She bit her lip.

"Let's just say I had a revelation of sorts when I was dangling on that rope."

She arched a brow.

"Oh like that sudden idea of yours to have a baby with some woman out there you never even met."

She pushed away from him to give herself some distance while she waited for his answer.

"This is different."

She tilted her face at him, pushing her hair back.

"I think you're right," she said, "I think we're both coming into this from different places."

"How so C.J.?"

She paused trying to find the words she wanted to say. He made it damned difficult at times when he was making her feel so good. Even as she stood apart, her body still hummed from his kissing and caresses. She glanced over at her house and he caught her.

"You're thinking about it."

She licked her lips.

"Houston, I…what we're doing…it can never be casual for me."

He furrowed his brows as she studied his face to see his response to that admission.

"This isn't casual to me either."

She sighed.

"Yes it is, a few days ago you didn't have your hands on my ass and…," she said, "coming on so strong and from someplace I'm not sure I understand."

And when he'd had slipped his fingers in between her thighs, caressing through her panties, she didn't feel like caring but she knew she couldn't slip into a casual whatever with him.

"Why does it matter," he said, "as long as we make each other feel great?"

She felt like walking away from him and she felt like wanting his hands back on her, warming her body. A best friend who suddenly wanted to be her lover, but seemingly without strings attached.

She knew she couldn't slip as easily into that role.

"Don't you want us to make love?"

She felt her heart skip a beat when he asked her that but to her that meant something different than for him. If she jumped into bed with Matt, she could forget that for a while but she'd soon remember.

"Yeah I do but I can't and then walk away and act like it didn't happen," she said, "or it didn't mean anything."

He gazed at her for a long moment, his mind obviously working.

:"Look Houston, you just want to have fun and that's fine," she said, "but for me, it's always been about our friendship. You're the most important person in my life and don't get me wrong, a part of me wants to invite you home tonight but I can't. I just can't treat it like it's just sex."

That silenced him for another long moment. . Matt was a guy who loved pursuing women and then charming them into bed, with his looks and style not to mention bank account, that chase never lasted long. And she didn't believe in playing hard to get but she just wanted it to mean more than scratching some itch.

He finally sighed, his body tense and she knew that he realized he wasn't getting any tonight but how would he react?

"C.J. we've been friends forever, we work together as a team. Sex isn't going to change that between us, it'll make it better."

She ran a hand through her hair trying to take a deep breath, to center herself because her body trembled for his hands to fondle it, including that part of her that really wanted him.

"I think it'll change everything Houston," she said, "If we make love or have sex or whatever we call it, we'll never be able to go back to the way things were with us."

He started to say something and she just put her hand up.

"Look I got to go," she said, "I'm sorry about this but maybe it's not going to work."

She started heading back to her house through the sand as he watched her.

* * *

Matt was totally confused. A few moments ago, she'd been in his arms and his fingers had found the dampness of her panties which told her exactly what she wanted from him. If he'd been able to slide his fingers inside her lacy panties, he never would have been able to hide it from him.

His muscles ached from the tension, his head hurt from the emotions that churned inside and his cock throbbed from an erection he'd had most of the night. Surely she must have known that when he held her on the dance floor, by her car and on the beach. He wanted her so badly he couldn't see straight and a part of him wanted to run after her, pick her up and get her on the nearest horizontal surface. By the time they got there, she'd want it too; he'd make sure of that. After all, if he had the chance to stroke her intimately, she'd have been putty in a matter of seconds, because she did want him.

But she'd still walked away from him.

He'd heard the emotion etched tightly in her voice and he knew that she'd shared something personal with him. That she didn't want herself or their friendship to be hurt because their expectations were so different. But what did she want from him, some kind of relationship? That they become a couple?

Oh yeah, she'd said she had wanted romance and he could do that. He could most definitely do that as he started walking back to his car deciding to figure out a strategic plan of attack.


	23. Chapter 23

C.J. showed up at the office the next day, bringing her skintight black body suit with her. Matt had called her that morning to tell her she'd need it for a field job they had to do for a client. She had a couple hours worth of legal work to do in her office first before they took off but had a hard time concentrating on it because she couldn't get her mind off of their date.

Her body still hummed from last night remembering every place he'd touched it. Her mind lingered on her parting words when she couldn't get away fast enough while at the same time, wanting to invite him home. But she'd gone in her house by herself and closed the door behind her, then gotten ready for bed.

She'd fallen to sleep much more quickly than she'd anticipated after stripping off her dress and removing her makeup. The next morning, she knew that she'd have to face him at the office but there were both professional enough to focus on their assignment. She eyed her suit carefully, realizing it would mold to every curve of her body leaving nothing to the imagination. But she'd worn it before on similar jobs and so Matt most likely was used to it. Even after last night…

Sonia called her up to get the rundown on her date but when C.J. told her, she started reading her the riot act right away. C.J. nearly had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"What the hell did you do that for," Sonia said, "That's just crazy to walk away from him like that when he's just trying to make you feel good."

C.J. sighed.

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah well, you need to do a little less reasoning and more feeling," she said, "because you're going to drive that guy crazy if you leave him with a case of blue balls after every date."

"Sonia…"

"That's cruel and unusual punishment and you know it," her friend continued, "No guy should have to go through that."

"So I should have slept with him."

Sonia paused.

"Yeah I think you should have," she said, "Who could pass up a guy like Matt…besides you?"

C.J. leaned back in her chair.

"It's not like being with someone else Sonia."

"Yeah it's not, it's even better and you still run away from it. Sometimes I just don't understand you. Hell most of the time I don't get you when it comes to men."

C.J. bit back what she wanted to say, too early in the morning to get into it with her friend. Besides she had her reasons all figured out.

"He's my best friend and he's on such a strange bend lately," she said, "He's got it in his head that he wants to have a kid without a mother and he's acting like a stud who thinks I'm in heat or something."

Sonia snorted.

"You probably are…when was the last time you got any again?"

C.J. didn't want to be reminded that she'd been in the midst of a dry spell but then with work consuming so much of her life as she and Matt had pushed their company to the next level. All those field assignments, office hours until late at night and business trips, who had time to have sex with someone?

Oh wait a minute, Matt did, no matter how frenetic it got he always got some action. Why was it so much easier for men?

"Hasn't been that long," C.J. said, "I'm hardly at the point of desperation."

"No but you will be if you don't stop being such a prude with him," Sonia said, "I mean if the guy's hand had been anywhere near my body…"

C.J. sighed, wishing she hadn't spilled that part of her date to her friend. Usually it took a couple margaritas to loosen her tongue that much but she'd been unable to stop herself.

"What's the matter with you, really?"

C.J. didn't know how to answer that because nothing was wrong with her. Except for the fact that she'd been fantasizing a lot about what it'd be like to bone him and now that she had the chance…it didn't make nearly as much sense as it had last night except that she felt like she was losing control. Giving him the upper hand over her something that had never happened in their friendship.

Sonia remained mystified on her end.

"Did he turn you off or something?"

"No, not at all…god, what he did, I just wanted to melt on the dance floor and then later at the beach. But it got so intense, I just felt too good with him."

"What the hell's wrong with that," Sonia said, "That's called having great sex."

C.J. brushed her hair back.

"I just never thought it'd be like that with him," she said, "We work well together, we have fun doing lots of things and during the hardest times of my life, he was there helping me keep it together…"

"So he's a great business partner and friend."

"The best but that's so much different than what it's like to kiss him and when he started touching me like that…It felt so exciting, I wanted it but then it scared me too. There's a whole part of myself I never shared with him let alone given to him."

A pause waited.

"Did you tell him all this?"

"No of course not," C.J. said, "When a guy's got his fingers on that part of you, it kind of takes away your rational thinking."

"True…but you'll be seeing him tonight."

"But that's work," C.J. said, "and that's what we'll be focusing on, we're both highly professional in what we do."

"Then it's a perfect time to get the exposition out of the way so next time you can just do it as the slogan says."

"I don't think that climbing up walls and trying to test a security system is the best time or place to talk about sex."

Another pause followed.

"C.J., don't take this wrong but you're boring me," Sonia said, "Don't call me back until he's at least gotten inside your pants or you've gotten inside his."

Click went the phone. C.J. just stared at it shaking her head.

* * *

Matt had tossed and turned during the night. The dreams that invaded his sleep had all been about her.

He'd really thought that he'd get C.J. into bed last night, either at his place or hers. The way she'd molded against him on the dance floor and on the beach, the way she'd sighed when his fingers reached her panties. But then she'd tightened and had pulled away from him, told him that whatever happened, it could never be casual for him. He thought about challenging her words, putting on some moves on her to melt her to him again but the look on her face, her words stopped him.

So he let her go.

She was his closest and that relationship had woven itself more tightly through both the successes of life and the hardships. She knew him like no one else did and accepted him.

But he knew her very well too.

He knew when to press an issue and when to withdraw, and he knew that's what he needed to do.

He'd gone running and had breakfast before changing and heading to the office. Maureen had met him there and just shook her head at him.

"Rough night?"

He just looked at her.

"Why do you say that?"

She clearly looked at him now as if she were sizing him up.

"You usually come into the office with a spring in your step when you've gone out with a woman. I take it that means that you and she had a great time in the sack."

His brows rose.

"Maureen, I don't think…."

She smiled at him.

"That's not your problem, it's lack of accessories in your arsenal. If you're going to succeed with her; you're going to need some tools."

His brows furrowed.

"What?"

She reached for a catalog beneath her desk.

"I think this will help you with your problem."

He took it from her and thumbed through it.

"This is a sex catalog Maureen," he said, "Body paints, oils, blindfolds, Kama Sutra?"

His secretary sighed.

"That last item might be a little advanced for right now."

He frowned, still looking through it. Pages and pages of sex toys and accessories, some of which he tried before handing it back to Maureen.

"I don't think this is what we need," he said, "Maureen,. This is a really strange conversation to be having with you."

She shrugged.

"Hey I moonlight as a sales person and get a good commission for orders," she said, "but I don't do it for the cash, I do it to help couples get it on together instead of just sitting around talking about it."

He sighed.

"Maureen do you have those invoices?"

She became all business.

"Right here…"

A young man carrying flowers entered the office and looked at the two of them.

"Is there a C.J. here?"

Matt looked at the impressive display of red roses and baby's breath and felt his blood rush. Who the hell had bought her flowers and red roses too?

Maureen just smiled.

"She's in the office down the hall," she said, "I know she'll really appreciate receiving them."

Matt saw a card slipped in them, small but elegantly designed. He knew she'd like them, that she'd slip the card out of its envelope and read it right after smelling them. Damn, whose admiration had C.J. attracted that he'd overlooked? After the florist left, Maureen turned to him.

"Looks like C.J.'s got an admirer."

Matt didn't like the sound of that but his face remained neutral.

"She's an attractive young woman," he said, "who naturally would attract male attention."

Maureen picked up a letter to open it.

"She needs a man in her life," she said, "She's been a bit edgy lately. Just this morning she seemed…a bit tense.

"Maybe she's got something going."

Maureen considered that and then shook her head.

"No…C.J.'s a force of nature but she's afraid of being burned," she said, "but some guy will come along and figure out what makes her tick and then watch out."

Matt nodded, thinking he had to find a way to be that guy.

C.J. looked at him standing in the doorway.

"Hi Houston…"

He smiled.

"Nice flowers…who are they from?"

She shrugged.

"Oh some guy I dance with at the club when I go there."

"Manuel?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, he's wanted to go out for a while but I just put him off."

He sat down in a nearby chair.

"Is that what you do with guys who are attracted to you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Houston, don't do this just because I didn't sleep with you last night."

He rubbed his hands while looking at her.

"You wanted it, I know you did."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah my body wanted you," she said, "but I told you going in, I need to go slowly with you. Whatever happens, I still want us to be friends."

He frowned.

"You seem so sure that it'd go bad with us?"

She shook her head.

"That's not what I said," she said, "It's just that so many couples are friends first and then when they bring sex into it, everything changes and then when one of them falls out of the relationship, they're not friends anymore."

"That doesn't have to happen."

She sighed.

"Yeah it does if it's just about sex," she said, "Because I just don't know how to have sex with you and then pretend it never happened."

He just looked puzzled at her.

"Who said it'd never happened?"

She just shook her head at him.

"Look let's not discuss this right now," she said, "Maybe we'd better talk about the job tonight."

"It's pretty basic, we just test the system to see how close we get to the jewelry safe."

She folded her arms knowing it would be more complicated than that judging by the logistics they had already discussed.

"Does he know we're coming?"

"Not the time or date."

She nodded.

"Okay so there's the wall and that shouldn't be too much trouble," she said, "You're not nervous about doing some rappelling on the building are you after your…brush with death?"

He shook his head.

"I'm more worried about the dogs," he said, "With names like Chopper and Killer though if there's one named Emasculator I'd be more concerned."

She smiled at that and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. It's a large spread and there's plenty of other places they might be."

"We'd better be prepared to run into them," Matt said, "and once we get in the building, they probably have some kind of set up."

"Motion detection in the floor…?"

"More like infrared beams that go off when they're broken," he said, "That shouldn't be too difficult to navigate."

"Okay then, looks like we're both ready."

He nodded as he prepared to get up but then he remembered something.

"Oh and we'll be briefing afterward…my place."

Her brows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

He looked surprised at her question.

"Yes, what's wrong C.J.? You know we always debrief after every job."

She just couldn't believe him.

"Yeah, usually back at the office or at a restaurant," she said, "not at our houses."

He shrugged, clearly enjoying himself.

"I'll provide some food and…I think I can dig up some wine unless you want something stronger."

She glared at him.

"Houston we're not doing this…"

"Doing what, having a briefing?"

She tensed up where she sat.

"No, having sex at your place."

He shot her a strange look.

"I didn't say we were," he said, "I said we were having a briefing, no reason we can't have some good food and drink to go with it."

She felt like weakening really she did because the moment he had mentioned his place, she felt this pool of warmth well…pretty close to where his fingers had wandered last night. But she knew what he was doing, trying to weave a little seduction in the guise of a professional meeting.

Damn he looked awfully confident right now and yes, more than a little hopeful and she felt some anticipation building up inside herself. But if he thought it would go his way, she had her own plans.

So rather than fight him on it, she smiled sweetly.

"I'll be more than happy to go brief with you at your house afterward."

The smile he gave her almost made her feel guilty but the stirring inside her made her wonder if he didn't have the upper hand after all.

She'd just have to find out and so would he.


	24. Chapter 24

They both looked down from where they were perched on a perimeter wall, wondering if they'd ever set foot on solid ground again. The two Dobermans below them barked and tried to jump up to tear them apart with their fangs. If dogs could harbor homicidal tendencies then they were in huge trouble.

It hadn't started out badly. C.J. and Matt had arrived at the estate after parking their van further down the winding road. They'd grabbed their equipment bag and walked up to the wall that bordered the back of the estate. Only 10 feet tall so they could climb up and over it. If they did it quickly enough, they could move like stealth across the darkened grass to the mansion in under a minute.

If they could move quickly enough, they could avoid running into the pack of dogs running loose on the grounds. If they could only fly and not have to worry about it. They had stood in front of the wall listening for the dogs.

"Do you think they're right behind it," she asked.

Matt shook his head.

"They're probably on the other side," he said, "but we'd better be prepared just in case."

She nodded and felt his hands on her waist as he helped boost her up the wall, which she grabbed with her hands once she could reach it. She hoisted herself on top and then reached to help him get started when suddenly she heard the sound of dogs barking.

It grew louder as it reached her and she didn't have to look down to see where they had stopped.

Now they sat together watching them.

"They look hungry."

C.J. looked over at Matt.

"They don't look like they're going anywhere soon," she said, "We have to think of something."

Matt nodded.

"Okay I read about this in a book somewhere," he said, "if we can find something to distract them from us, we can buy ourselves enough time to run like hell to that tree next to the house."

She looked across and saw it was a good 200 yards, to reach that low branched tree and then to climb up to where they'd be safe from the dogs if they did return.

"I guess getting treed by dogs is better than being stranded on a wall."

"Maybe we can make it to the house."

She looked over there again and saw the lit area by what looked like the entrance into the courtyard.

"I don't want to end this job having our client have to find us sitting in one of his trees."

He sighed.

"Would you rather him find us getting chewed up by his dogs?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So what do you propose as a distraction?"

Then she saw the look that suddenly appeared on his face and she shook her head.

"No Houston, you're not going to do it," she said, "We'll find some other way."

He shook his head.

"No I can do it," he said, "I'll jump down and keep them busy while you run to the house."

She folded her arms.

"Absolutely not, I'm not going let you do that," she said, "We could get back down and try another way in."

"This is the weakest link in the entire perimeter wall," he said, "The other sides are more fortified."

She knew he was right about that but damn, if she was going to allow him to sacrifice himself for an assignment.

"We could just give the client an A grade on this part."

Matt shook his head.

"Never…I'm not going to be done in by a pair of pooches who are probably more bark than bite," he said, "At least I hope so."

She didn't feel too sure and she felt pretty sure it was his manhood speaking at this point.

"Just go," he urged, "I'll catch up with you."

"Like hell you will Houston," she said, "You can't outrun or outfight those dogs. They're trained to kill."

He smiled and stretched his arms.

"I can handle them," he said, "Now as soon as I touch down and move away about 10 feet, you jump down, do a roll and tuck and just take off hard."

She looked puzzled.

"Do a what?"

"Just get to the house," he said, "I'll try to get you about 30 seconds."

She rubbed her forehead.

"Houston, you're not going to make it 10 feet," she said, "This is the craziest plan you've come up with."

His mouth quirked.

"I thought my having a baby was the craziest."

She felt exasperation nudge aside her concern for a moment.

"Whatever…you don't have to do this for some job."

He reached over to caress her face and damn it sent shivers through her.

"I'll be fine," he said, "Trust me and I think that's your problem, you don't."

Her eyes narrowed suddenly.

"What kind of nonsense is that," she said, "Of course I trust you."

He weighed her response.

"Okay then tell me what color panties you wore on our date last night?"

Now she knew he'd taken total leave of his senses.

"Of all the questions…"

He waited patiently while she felt a myriad of emotions threaten to overwhelm her.

"I told you I'd find out before our date was over but I never got the chance."

She gave him a piercing look.

"Houston, your fingers were on my panties."

He smiled in a way that threatened to tug away her control.

"Yeah they were, weren't they?"

A flash of heat filled her then, though it wasn't a good time for it. But her body couldn't help itself. The sudden memory of his fingers sliding across her panties that sheathed her pussy…she'd close her eyes and melt right off the damn wall.

But then she'd become dog food, not an option.

Neither was Matt's plan to divert the dog away from her until she made it to the house. Why was he being so stubborn about it? God he could be so unreasonable sometimes.

"Now get going," he said, "We can do this, trust me."

"I don't know if I can Houston…"

His face softened.

"Why don't you just try okay? You know it's going to all work out."

She wondered if he meant more than just getting past the dogs.

Her eyes met him as she made her decision. If he wanted to play with his life just for a client, she wouldn't stop him. Besides maybe, just maybe he could pull it off.

"Okay I'll do it," she said, "but if those dogs chew you up, I'm going to kill you."

He leaned forward and kissed her before she could do anything about it. When his lips brushed her mouth, she forgot about everything except what it meant to savor his kisses. Tendrils of arousal slithered through her threatening to hook her as he deepened the pressure on her mouth ever so slowly.

When he broke, she touched her mouth and looked at him.

"What was that for and don't tell me it's for luck."

He traced her mouth with his finger so gently, she barely felt it just enough to feel the sizzle begin.

"I'll tell you later."

She just nodded, taking in his words as he prepared to vault off the wall. Damn, he'd better make it but she knew that once she hit the ground and started running, there'd be no looking back.

Still some final words until they met up again.

"Scarlet, I wore scarlet panties."

He gave her one of those slow smiles that threatened to undo her before he dropped off the wall.

She counted to ten and then she jumped too.

He finished writing the note to put inside the opened safe that was inside the master bedroom.

"When the client sees it in the morning, he's not going to be happy."

Matt looked at her.

"If he's smart he'll be thankful that we exposed a couple weaknesses in his security system."

She nodded.

"Well except for the pooches."

The plan had actually worked, not that Matt had told her what had done to distract the dogs long enough for her to make it to the house in one furious sprint. But when he saw her again, he was furiously running towards her with the two dogs charging one step behind him. Barking and with fangs exposed but she had pulled him up beside her on the wall to the courtyard just in time. They dropped over to the other side, and clung to the shadows as they approached the building. They spotted two motion detectors near two planters and managed to avoid them. Disengaged a trip wire on one of the windows, two surveillance cameras before slipping through a window that hadn't even been locked.

"What good is a security system if you leave the window open?"

Matt agreed as he tucked the note in the safe and locked it up again.

"The infrared beams had too many gaps and they used their youngest grandchild's birth date for the combination of the safe."

She shrugged.

"That's how we make our money," she said, "through careless slips like that. I'll enter the data in the computer software tomorrow morning and see what it recommends."

He nodded packing up his gear in the bag as they prepared to leave to head off to his house for the briefing.

Then they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They looked at each other and then both looked at the nearest door. She opened it thankfully finding it unlocked and they both slipped inside it and shut it behind them.

They listened, their bodies pressed together as the footsteps first approached, and they heard the crackling of a radio.

"Security…"

"More than one probably," she said, "We'd better wait him out."

So they did that and the footsteps began to recede. They turned to each other and then waited quietly until they were sure he was gone.

"We can go out the window," she said, "hit the trellis and then head around to the back wall."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, "Hopefully the dogs will be passed out somewhere."

She arched a brow.

"You did give them quite a workout. How did you manage not to get mauled?"

He smiled and folded his arms.

"Piece of cake…"

"Oh yeah right Houston, try again."

So he did, only not with coming up with a version about his run in with the dogs. He kissed her again, cupping her face with one of his hands as he did so. Tasting her mouth as if he'd been without too long and resting his hands on her hips as if they belonged there.

"Houston…"

"It's okay…"

He kissed her long and hard that time, pouring all the adrenalin left inside him from the past several hours into worshiping her mouth. Nursing her full lips, while grasping each one in turn with his own lips, reveling in the sensations he knew he stirred inside her.

He moved her slowly towards the wall and used his body to keep her there, his hardness melding into her soft curves. His hands slid from her hips over her skintight bodysuit to her breasts. She looked up at him knowing where they were going but she remained still for him anticipating his touch. When he first stroked her breasts, her face looked exquisite, her skin flushed in response but they were treading back into dangerous territory. She knew that and so did he. He just didn't care.

God, he wanted her too damn much.

"I need this C.J.."

He spoke in between slow leisurely kisses that belied what lay behind them while palming her breasts which tightened beneath his hands. He felt her nipples harden and caressed them with his thumbs…watching her eyes widen and her mouth purse. She looked more relaxed and he traced lazy circles around those nipples with his fingers. He could imagine what they must look like beneath her bodysuit, creamy softness tipped by ripened cherries, just made for tasting, for suckling until he felt her body tremble against him.

Suddenly she tensed and grabbed his wrists, staring straight at him.

"Houston, we can't…we're in a client's house for Christ's sake."

His voice became shaky but he broke loose from her hold.

"I don't care, there's no one here to watch…God, C.J., I know you want me…if you'd just let go."

She bit her lip, clearly trying not to arch her body against his palms, but the way his thumbs worked her nipples so hard made that a futile effort. He pressed her harder against the wall and she gasped at his hardness. Her knees began to buckle so he increased his pressure against her.

Then his hands moved to her inner thighs, rubbing them, coaxing them apart so he could explore her further.

He moved his fingers up her legs with just the right pressure so she could feel him even through the tightly woven fabric. Then they brushed in between her legs as if accidentally but he knew exactly what he was doing with her.

Soon enough she would realize it too.

His voice grew charged with emotion at the thought of what lay ahead.

"Look at me C.J.…"

She obeyed him and drew her eyes up to where they locked with his own. But when he slid his fingers slide across her pussy, pressing through her clothing, she nearly broke away. He used one hand to caress her face both commandingly yet tenderly as well, while the other rubbed across her where she wanted him. He teased and taunted her, brushing against it enough to make her suck in her breath but not enough…even when she arched against his hand. Oh that told him how much she wanted it.

Every time she tried to glance a way, he chided her to keep looking at him.

"I want to see your face the whole time."

She nodded, shakily. Her body slid a little on the wall but he held her up, to keep her from falling.

She watched him as he stroked her so intimately; both aroused and afraid with what he did to her. The feelings his touch evoked inside of her threatened to wrest control away from her and if she lost it, he'd know what he'd done to her.

His fingers stroked her and her clothing didn't mute the sensations that raced through her from what he did. In fact, they enhanced them and as she felt the pressure and the heat wind up inside of her, she didn't think she could bear it.

But Matt kept his eyes on her to make sure she focused on him as she felt herself breathe harder, from his rubbing.

"Feel good…"

Her eyes were half closed her face tense almost as if she were concentrating on each drop of arousal he seduced out of her. She felt so close to getting off as she opened up her legs even wider to him, not caring for anything but that he soothe the ache that built up between them.

"Oh god…"

He didn't show any mercy but quickened the rhythm of his stroking as she started gyrating her hips up towards his fingers. She felt as if she were riding a high way up near where it curled, struggling not to have the tunnel of it collapse around her.

She heard him coaxing her.

"Come on…I know you're close…"

Damn if she'd let him know that but she felt the dampness in her suit from the sensations building up inside of her coiling to unfurl inside her pushing her over the edge.

"I can't…"

His voice became raspy.

"Like hell you can't…look at me C.J., I want to watch you come."

His voice compelled her to focus on him as she felt the warmth spread through her and her pussy begin to tighten. Did he feel it too?

"Come on…show me…don't be afraid of me."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh yes you are," he said, "When are you ever going to learn to trust me to take care of you?"

She felt her eyes sting and didn't know why. Damn him, for asking her when he had been driving her crazy with his fingers, until she'd writhe beneath him. Coaxing her to let him inside a part of her she'd never shown anyone.

But before she could hide that part of herself again, she felt her body begin to unravel, streaming waves of such pleasure inside her that she pushed her body against his hand and struggled to bite back her cries. But the elation, the excitement the sheer freedom of being with Matt suddenly inundated her, she felt herself trying to grab hold of hit and hug it to her.

"Come on C.J.…let me in…don't hold back."

She heard the pleading in his voice and then she did cry out loudly enough to fill the room where the two of them had been hiding. If anyone else heard them, she didn't think about that, just the need to throw her head back and give voice to her pleasure.

Matt just held onto her as she sagged against him, totally limpid, totally giving herself to him, before he kissed her, rubbing her back soothingly. They broke their kiss and he stroked her face, nudging a damp strand of hair away.

She couldn't speak, she just tried to slow her breathing down while looking at him, her body still molded against him. She tried to find some words that wouldn't escape her, to tell him.

"Oh god…that…"

He tilted his head as he stroked her face.

"Your first orgasm with me," he said, "May there be more of them."

At that moment, she couldn't disagree but what about him?

"I feel like I left you hanging."

He took her hand in his own.

"We'd better get out of here before the guards return," he said, "but I'll tell you what, we make it past Chopper and Killer out there, I'll tell you how what you can do…"

"Houston…"

With that, they left the building to head back to his place.


	25. Chapter 25

C.J. felt languid in the car sitting next to Matt as he drove quickly to his house. He'd given her the most incredible orgasm reducing her to putty in his capable hands and she still hadn't recovered.

But she knew that he'd be seeking his own release as soon as they reached his place. He glanced at her sideways as he drove down Sunset from Bel Air heading to PCH. Her body trembled still from what his fingers had done when they'd rubbed against her in so many tantalizing ways. God, she'd thought she'd fall apart when he finally pushed her over the edge but he caught her.

She felt so vulnerable, felt like falling but he had held onto her, stroking her face as her body came down from the heights she reached. But now as she drove to his place, she knew it'd be payback.

She knew she'd be ready for that.

"So you think the assignment went well?"

He gave her some casual attitude like he always did when a job had gone well. They had broken onto the client's estate despite nearly getting teethed by a couple dogs and dropped a note detailing that in the man's safe. Soon enough, he'd get their message that his security system needed an upgrade. Because not only had Matt and C.J. gotten into the safe, Matt had nearly breached another secured vault while in the house. She glanced over at him, her body still remembering how it'd felt to have him strum it with his fingers like an instrument even through her bodysuit.

She looked out the window at scenery flashing by.

"Uh…yeah sure…"

She tried to sound nonchalant but her heart beat so rapidly she thought she might faint sitting there in the car. Even before they made it back to his house for their briefing.

"Client's not going to be happy we got through," Matt said, "He put in some sophisticated measures but he left open in a couple places as well."

She shrugged.

"He'll be more likely to buy the system."

Matt fell silent then and she knew he was thinking but not only that, he was strategizing what to do when he got home.

"We'll put a reminder for him to lock his windows," he said, "maybe a sign."

She chuckled at that but she knew for them it had been a good night. For her, much better than average once they hid in the small room together. She'd never been so excited yet so terrified at the same time, not of Matt but of how he made her feel. His fingers caressed her to the point where she'd have done anything he'd wanted and he'd pushed her to share it with him.

Something she'd never done before, shown him what she looked like when a man made her come but then he'd been her best friend, he wasn't supposed to see that side of her was he? Now he had that power over her, the knowledge of how her skin flushed, her lips parted and her legs opened to him in his memory yet she had no similar recollection. Okay, she thought she could change that at his place.

But until then they acted as the consummate professionals they'd always been and made small talk on technical details about their more professional activities inside the mansion.

Everything else lay unspoken between them. She felt that keenly, did he as well?

* * *

Thank god, the drive down PCH went quickly because the road was deserted at this time of night two hours before midnight. They passed the street to her own house and drove to his a few blocks down. After they reached his house, she found her palms sweating and she tried to slow her breathing. All they were going to do was go into his house, have some food, maybe a little wine and brief on their night's activities.

Yeah right, he'd ask her what grade she'd assign their break in right before he'd ask for the same for how well he'd gotten her off afterward. He had to know by her reaction exactly what kind of grade she gave him. God, it made her flush just to think about how she'd cried out, first in sharp bursts as his finger brushed her and then much louder when she came, leaning against the wall, her legs splayed. All the better to allow his hands to fondle her.

He looked at him, his face difficult to read in the darkness.

"Come on let's go inside."

She nodded and so they did that but as they continued up the walk to his house, she knew what they got inside and he closed the door behind them, it'd be just the two of them and the rules would change.

He didn't attack her or even make any moves when she stepped inside his house but told her to sit on the couch while he got them some wine to start off with. He boasted a pretty good collection and the one he poured into glasses and brought back with him, one of her favorites. She sipped it savoring the burn, the immediate relaxation of her muscles that followed. He sat on the couch but put some space between them. Still his cologne wafted to her, his favorite brand.

They clinked glasses to a successful job and then the wine glass met her lips again.

"Good stuff," she said, "From that winery in Napa right?"

He nodded.

"Next time you'll have to go with me up there," he said, "Next to the vineyard is a Spanish style bed and breakfast."

She knew that if she went up there with him, they'd spend much more time in bed than at breakfast. The way he looked at her now, she'd better watch her step. Okay she owed him, she knew that. She'd unzip his pants and stroke his hard on driving him as crazy with her fingers as he had with her. Damn, her fingers itched to feel him grow and harden in her hands. She'd savor both its rigidness, yet its softness beneath her fingers, along with the heat. His breath would go ragged as he whispered instructions on just how he liked a woman to handle his cock all the way to when it'd tighten in her hands just before he climaxed.

She'd be looking in his eyes when that happened just like he had done with her. Then she'd smile and go home, leaving him wondering what would happen next. Not knowing what hit him because she'd be that good just as he'd been with her.

"Houston…maybe we should get started."

His eyes settled on hers taking her in and she felt her body warm up at his scrutiny. Her bodysuit hugged her tightly accentuating her breasts and the shapeliness of her body. She knew she looked good in it because she had worked hard on her fitness, all the better to do the more rigorous work of her job.

Not to mention the effect it had on men.

"Oh…yeah, we came in, we struggled, we succeeded, we left," he said, "Mission success."

She nodded but then he quirked one of his brows.

"Only you came twice."

Her skin flushed and she knew he'd see her face turn a rosy shade of pink but she couldn't deny it. But she sipped her wine to give her some time, some fortitude to respond.

"True…but if you want…"

"Oh I want C.J.; you have no idea what I want."

The timbre of his voice had deepened further and his eyes pored over hers. His body in all its hardness and strength trembled.

"You have no idea what I'll do to get it."

She just looked at him not believing what she heard.

"Houston…really."

"You're in my house now," he said, "and you came in as my friend but you're leaving it as my lover."

She dropped her jaw just staring at him, the smile on his face, and the confidence in his eyes. Of all the things to say to her, words that carried the assumption that she'd slip between the sheets tonight with him because he said so. Yeah right, if Matt thought he could boss her around with his libido, he had another thing coming…oh god, bad choice of words. She felt her body tense but for fight or flight she didn't know and her throat dry.

But inside she wanted him.

Not that she'd let him know that at least not right away. But he looked at her as if he knew he turned her on. Of course he did, the way she'd been writhing and mewing when his hands had been on her. That orgasm he gave her had forever made a liar out of her.

"Houston I don't think…"

"Then don't…enjoy the wine and then we'll get started."

She sipped the wine, feeling the charge inside of her until he moved closer to her and gently removed the glass from her hand.

"You don't need it."

He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her so gently, only his flavor told her he was there. Her insides fluttered as he coaxed her into opening up to him before she knew he'd slowly increase the pressure on her mouth. She knew he held back with her because the energy coursing through him fed his kiss but he kept himself in check for her.

The warmth of his hand on her face, and his mouth brushing against her lips, his stubble tickling her before he gently grasped her lower lip with his own lips. Oh no….she felt herself, her mouth opening up to him.

His hand slipped around her waist and he moved closer to her on the couch, his body pressing against hers and damn it, with the sleekness of her bodysuit, she felt every nuance. Still he focused on her mouth, nursing it through strokes of his lips that lit up her body all the way to her toes. He'd stray from her mouth, kissing her cheeks, her jaw line, her eyes, leaving trails of embers to further stoke the desire inside of her just below the surface.

She couldn't hold back the tide but she needed to slow it down, so she chose her own tempo when she returned his kisses. He didn't seem to mind if the rumble of delight she felt more than heard from him, from inside his chest was any indication.

Then she felt his tongue, warm and slick caress her mouth, the seam between her lips, and worrying it until she gasped and allowed him to slide it inside her mouth where she marveled in how it moved, how it darted in and out while she tightened her lips around it, trying to control its thrusts.

But little about Matt could be controlled by any woman, not even her as she felt herself once again become putty in his arms.

Matt had brought C.J. in his house with every intention of not letting her leave until they'd made love. If that meant he had to seduce that bodysuit right off of her and coax and cajole her into accepting what he had to give her, he'd do it.

She'd sealed that deal when she'd came in front of him before he'd even gotten into her pants. Never had he seen anything so hot and yet so sweet, it had evoked feelings inside of him that didn't belong together, lust and desire so strong it took everything he had to stop there. Yet he also felt affection borne of more than just their friendship and protective of the woman who bared so much to him without removing a stitch of clothing. But then again, she was his closest friend so maybe that was to be expected.

She moaned against him even as he kissed her, milked her mouth of that desire he knew she felt and when she allowed his tongue inside her, he had to rein himself in so he wouldn't move too quickly with her. Her lips were full, pliant and tasted of sweetness, ripe like fruit, each time he possessed them, he wanted more of her.

But he had to proceed carefully, almost stealthily with her. He felt hesitation underneath the passion that unfolded inside her as their mouths brushed, collided and melded together.

He broke away, as hard as that proved to be.

"C.J.…"

He saw a tear in her eye, totally unexpected and her face, relaxed of all its lines looking at him. He wiped it away with his finger and she smiled slightly, her breath coming quickly.

"What do you want?"

She paused and he knew her rational side collided with her desire. He wanted to kiss her again to prod them apart further but she needed some space.

"I…I want you but I need a couple minutes okay?"

He looked at her concerned, his libido on hold, hopefully not for long. Damn if he let her slip away from him now she might run. She might pull away and leave him to go back to her own home, stretched to her limit.

But he knew he had to trust her, if she was ever going to trust him. She must have read the indecision in his face because she reached with her fingers to touch him. So he did both the easiest and hardest thing a man could do, he nodded.

She withdrew a bit but he still held onto her.

"What's going on C.J.? Anything I need to know?"

She looked up at him.

"I'm on the pill so we got that covered."

He smiled at her and stroked a damp tendril of hair out of her face.

"That's definitely good to know. So what is it?"

She rubbed her eyes before looking at him again. Her face a mixture of emotions, some of which he recognized, others he did not.

"I…I know we've been friends forever Houston but there were times when we were apart."

Matt remembered those times when their lives had diverged as they each pursued the paths towards their dreams. They shared many of the same goals and values but had taken different paths for a while to get there.

"Okay so did something happen back then?"

She took a deep breath.

"I had just broken up with Chuck when you were in the military. It didn't work out and after that came Steve. We met up at a party and went out and the second time…we slept together."

"Oh…"

She paused watching his reaction but he'd known that she'd had an active social life like he had back then.

"I was…late and I thought I was pregnant," she said, "I took a test and it was inconclusive so I told him."

Matt guessed what had happened next.

"He dumped you didn't he?"

She nodded a bit shakily. He knew that whatever she had been though had been in the past…mostly.

"Yeah…after I told him, he ignored my phone calls," she said, "He'd already moved on to another woman by then."

Anger filled Matt then now for what had happened back then. If he ever crossed paths with this Steve guy, he'd throttle him. Then he'd take him outside and beat the crap out of him.

"God C.J. if I had known, I would have had a few things to say to him."

She sighed.

"Actually you would have said most of them with your fists and I'd have to bail you out of jail on assault charges."

He couldn't argue with that but it'd be worth it to teach Steve a lesson for hurting C.J. like that.

"I wasn't pregnant of course but during the time I thought I was, I felt so alone and lonely Matt. I didn't know what I was going to do if…"

He stroked her face again, tracing its contours.

"You wouldn't have been alone C.J.. We would have thought of something."

Her brows arched up.

"We…Houston I would have never expected…"

"I'm your friend C.J.," he said, "I'm here whenever you need me no matter what."

She tilted her face.

"Even if we're lovers…?"

He smiled back at her, his fingers caressing the satiny skin of her neck.

"Most definitely…."

Then he kissed her again before releasing her, knowing she'd come back to him.


	26. Chapter 26

C.J. had retreated to the bathroom. No, that wasn't the right term for it but when she said she needed a little space, she meant it. Matt said he'd get things ready for her when she returned whatever that meant. His kisses still tingled on her lips and her body throbbed beneath her bodysuit knowing exactly what it craved.

Damn, she wanted him so much right now; she wanted his mouth on her again, coaxing her to moan against him, while he stroked her body with his hands, charging her up like a live wire.

Oh she wanted that and she wanted him. But she knew the moment she returned into the living room, everything between them would change forever.

He didn't seem to know that but she did and how would sex impact their friendship, their working relationship? After all, they hadn't even hit the sheets yet and they hadn't been able to make it through a job without him fingering her to orgasm inside the man's house. For all they knew, Matt could have done that to her in front of surveillance camera and their client would be getting an eyeful and possibly a coronary right now. Giving their client a peep show wouldn't exactly enhance their business reputation.

No, she didn't want to think about the consequences right now, she just wanted the pleasure he'd promised her. Her body trembled at the thought and she reminded herself that he'd never hurt her, she'd be safe with him even when she felt anything but because what she felt for him, sent a thrill of risk through her. Because she didn't know what happened when they broke the unwritten rule that had existed between them for so long that they could look but not touch and never make love.

It seemed silly now as he waited for her in the other room but she'd always worried that if she pushed it too far with him, they'd get burned. She knew she'd never recover if she lost him as her friend so why risk it, just to get close enough to the flame to feel its searing heat?

So she'd walk back into the room but she wouldn't surrender control to him. If he just wanted to satisfy his curiosity of what it'd be like to have sex with her, he'd soon find out he'd underestimated her. She'd show him a thing or two and if he drove her crazy, she'd do the same to him putting them on equal footing.

Even if neither of them were still standing.

She took a deep breath and decided enough time had passed so she headed back to the living room and her eyes widened when she got there. Matt had been quite busy during her absence. What caught her eye first was the comforter that lay near the shag rug she'd fantasized about so much and some soft pillows.

And were those candles actually lit on the table and the mantle? Damn, she never figured Matt for a guy who wooed his women with scented candles, where the hell had he gotten them anyway?

Jasmine, sandalwood and some other scent she couldn't quite recognized filled the room and he'd put a CD on his stereo that played soft jazz, all rhythm and beat.

Okay so he wasn't going to sweep her off the feet and carry her to his bedroom, which was fine because she wanted their first time to be on the rug.

"You like it?"

He came up behind her and grabbed her from behind, his soft breath on her neck before his lips caressed her skin there, kissing it and then gently nipping her.

"God Houston…I had no idea."

He chuckled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said, "but you'll know more by the time morning comes."

She had no doubt about that and it sent shivers through her. He looked at her longingly but without touching her as she turned around to face him. Then she moved her fingers to her bodysuit, towards the zipper in back. His fingers brushed against hers.

"Allow me…"

She turned her back to him, lifting her hair out of the way and he rewarded her by softly kissing the nape of her neck before unzipping her. She heard the rasp of the zipper move down her back, exposing the bare skin of her back and the strap of her lacy bra.

"Ah black, one of my favorite colors."

She shrugged.

"Matches the suit…but I'm glad you like it."

"I do…but that's coming off next."

Her body reacted to that promise by sending sizzling pulses through her to her already engorged pussy. She felt the air cool her back as the zipper slid lower and then his hands moved to slip the suit off of her shoulders, causing her entire upper half of her body to be revealed to him.

"Turn around C.J.…"

She swallowed and did just that, facing them as she finished his disrobing of her by pushing her body suit over her hips, down her thighs to where she could almost get out of it.

"Hold onto me."

His voice had a weight of urgency in it and she did that while she stepped carefully out of her suit after slipping off her shoes. Now she stood in front of him with her matching bra and panties.

Feeling vulnerable suddenly and if he touched her there now, he'd know how much. But she wanted his fingers there.

When he reached out to grab her, she wagged her finger at him.

"Ah ah…your turn with losing the clothes."

He smiled and pulled off his shirt, exposing his magnificent chest in front of her. Muscular and deeply tanned, sprinkled with the dark hair she'd love to play with, not to mention nipples the shade of copper, she wanted to tastes. Tight abs, thicker hair that'd feel soft beneath her fingers which continued below his waistband of his dark pants.

He shucked those next, after kicking off his shoes, slipping the clothing over his thickly muscled and hairy thighs down past his knees. He removed his pants deftly as if he'd had plenty of practice and stood in front of her in black briefs, with a bulge that nearly made her eye pop out.

"Oh my Houston, I had no idea I did that to you.."

He moved towards her, and as their bodies collided, she felt his hardness against where she felt soft. Her eyes widened at it and as she looked at him, he chuckled.

"I think now you do."

Oh she did most definitely as he slid his hands up her arms and he moved to the clasp of her bra. She held her breath as he fiddled with it until she felt her bra loosen. She finished removing it and she saw his eyes widen at the sight of her breasts.

"C.J.…now I had no idea."

He hadn't realized how beautiful she'd been underneath her clothes all these years but as he gazed at her breasts, he knew he's missed so much. His fingers ached to touch the soft rounded flesh, the shade of cream the way he knew they'd be and her nipples, rosy tips that hardened beneath his eyes. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, sending primal charges through him as he gently palmed them, squeezing them just enough to make her gasp. He kissed her mouth while his hands fondled her, avoiding her nipples at first.

"I want…"

"You want what?"

"I want you to taste me."

She didn't need to ask twice as he smoothed his hands on her body while he lowered enough to deftly stroke circles around the mounds with his tongue, the same one that had scorched her mouth earlier. Her nipples looked like ripened cherries begging for the feel of his mouth around them, suckling them.

When he traced tighter circles around each one, she arched her back and clenched her hands onto his broad shoulders.

"Houston…"

"I'm busy…"

Indeed he was, as he slowly but surely sucked one of her ripened nipples into his hot mouth. She mewed in response, bending her head back…because the sensations couldn't be born quietly. He didn't neglect either one of them, sending jolts of sharpness through her as he doted on them. Too many men might ogle a woman's breasts but when it came to doing more than that, they tended to skimp but not Matt.

Then his lips moved to her navel and she felt a tingle through her as he circled it with his tongue. She tensed a bit knowing how closely he'd gotten to the juncture between her thighs. Sure, there was silk and lace between it and his mouth but not for long.

The thought of him lavishing his mouth and tongue on that part of her threaten to debone her legs. But he moved upward to stand up again. He must have read her face because he chuckled.

"C.J…I don't know if I can hold on much longer."

The raggedness of his voice, the lines etched on his face told her that. She moved even closer to him, feeling the truth of his words against her abdomen.

"Then I guess we're going to do have to something about that."

Her hands moved to his briefs, touching him which made his breath catch right off and she fondled him through his briefs, marveling in the shape of him.

"C.J.…"

She arched a brow.

"Houston, I've always wanted to touch it," she said, slipping his briefs down past his narrow hips down his thighs, which freed his erection so that it stood rigid against his abs. Damn, he looked amazing.

He didn't seem self conscious at all as she stared at him, not hiding her arousal at the sight in front of her. She'd imagined so many times what he'd look like naked but she just had no idea.

"You like?"

"Yeah…I don't know if it's the right word to use but you're beautiful Houston."

He smiled at that looking pleased but she couldn't deny it. He was ruggedly handsome, his virility on display, holding back the raw power of a formidable man in all areas of his life.

He'd shared most of his life with her but not this part of it. She reached out to get her hands on him, to feel the heat soaking into her fingers, to wrap them around his impressive girth, to squeeze, to milk him as he had done to her earlier.

She touched him, gently at first and he groaned as she grew bolder once she realized that he savored her touch every bit as much as she had his. Still when she began to move her hands along his shaft, he gently placed his own on top of them and whispered, later.

So she removed them and stood there unsure of herself suddenly while his own hands moved towards her panties. His eyes highly charged, dilated and she knew what he wanted. He wanted to see what he had pleasured earlier.

Her panties slid down her legs with his help, from some impatient hands and then she stood bare in front of him and god, his eyes grew large. She looked at them and saw desire threatening to erupt into action.

"God, C.J., you're really something."

He reached out to touch her there. It glistened as he gently traced the sweet indention. Now he'd know exactly how much she wanted him.

"You're so wet C.J.," he whispered, "so slick."

She reached up and stroked his face, looking into his eyes.

"It's yours."

He chuckled.

"I know that," he said, "and I plan to take good care of it in so many different ways."

The promise in his voice made her dampen beneath his fingers even more, as he rubbed her there, brushing her sensitive spot.

"Houston, this is just so…much."

He brushed her mouth with his fingers, the ones that had touched her so intimately so she tasted herself.

"You have no idea."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her harder on her mouth, a hunger that fed her own as he backed her towards the rug. They sunk down into the plush of it, still kissing each other, running their hands over each other's skin, until he gently pushed her down onto the rug. It kissed her back like she knew it would and she sighed as he nudged her thighs open with his hands to fully receive him, leaving her feeling exposed to him.

Vulnerable as hell, and she watched him kneel, his erection brushing his body.

"You are going to watch me all night?"

He sighed.

"No…I'm going to make love with you instead," he said his voice raw, "I feel like I've waited so long for this…"

She reached up to stop his talking and pulled him towards her down onto the rug, where he rested in between her thighs, her knees hugging him close.

"Just do it Houston," she said, "Show me what you got. We can debrief on it later."

He chuckled before his mouth possessed hers again, deeply probing, his tongue lacing the inside of her mouth as he put his body on her. She strummed her fingers along his back, taking in the way his weight felt on top of her, the scent of his aftershave and his musk, the taste of his mouth.

All the things that made him Matt, the best friend who would be her lover…sending ripples of intense desire laced with some fear through her. When he made love with her everything would change between them. But she no longer ran from it. She widened her legs and she lifted her pelvis up to receive that first thrust, the penetration which would bind them together, make them one at least for a while.

Their bodies pressed together intimately in all ways but one, their faces inches apart. He kissed her mouth, her face, her eyes all over again and she returned them, in between, almost frantically. She felt his hardness press against her body seeking entrance and she closed her eyes to savor the burn as it pushed inside of her, stretching her to its limits before her muscles slickened by dew pulled him inside of her.

She ran her hands down his back to grab him so she could feel the power of him and as he bucked beneath them, she felt him thrust inside of her…finally. He pushed inside her snug and then he stopped, as they lay joined together for the first time.

Her eyes widened from the pressure, the fullness of the man on top of her and neither of them moved. He looked at her, his face tightened by his control and he kissed her forehead.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm great…god I'm good."

He sighed as they lay there, her knees gripping him, their dampened bodies clinging to each other and then he started thrusting.

Oh god, she felt the deliciousness of him pushing and prodding through her warmth and now withdrawing, to start that all over again. She grabbed him tighter, pulling him closer so she wouldn't feel his pulling back so keenly before he thrust inside her again.

Every time he pushed deeper, she mewed into his shoulder, louder each time. She couldn't stand it, the way her body held him tight just before that release. He bucked his hips, sliding in and out of her, whispering words in his ear that burned them before slipping away with the force of the next thrust. She felt the buildup, the coiling of tension, the tightness seizing her body increasing the sensations and she knew if he made her come, she would scream. That scared her a little bit and as the promise of pleasure built into tight coils inside her, she felt herself slowing to baby steps as she neared that abyss.

"C.J.…don't…it's going to be so wonderful," he said, "Don't be afraid of it."

She sighed, as another thrust boosted her closer to that edge.

"Who's scared?"

But he'd seen right through the body that he claimed right into her soul. The perils of being intimate with someone who knew you so well.

"You are…but I've got the cure for that."

He switched his tempo to a slower bump and grind almost like they'd been at the Vibe. She clawed him even tighter, her feet began to move up and down his legs as he tortured her with how he stroked her so intimately.

She moved with him, as if they were on the dance floor, hugging each other so tightly, moving together to a shared beat. Her pelvis rocked to meet his thrusts, and she felt the waves start to build up behind a dam that would soon break. He began to sigh against her, as she felt his muscles tense.

The sounds of their bodies meeting, the feel of the shag rug on her back, his weight on top of her, her legs burning from opening to him….all rocked her as he slowed his thrusting and then sped it up.

Then she knew she was close but that no longer scared her.

She cried out as each stroke became more urgent, nudging her to that edge when the sensations would overwhelm her. He whispered soothingly in her ears making her even hotter with his words. She moved her lips up to seize his again, kissing him as if it were the last time, just before the tension in her body reached its final point and the pleasure began to erupt.

And there'd be no stopping it as it roared through her, cascading her over and over, sharp until it broke wide open into more diffuse elation that spread through her. He kept thrusting, his own breath coming fast but as the harshest wave rushed through her, her mews turned into a scream that shook her in the raw emotion released as if she'd held it inside her too long.

He arched his back and she felt the tension inside her as hot pulses of his semen stroked her walls. They froze like that for a long moment, both giving and sharing the release of pleasure before he collapsed on top of her.

They lay like that, he still inside of her and just looked at each other without saying anything, letting their emotions flood through them even as the sensations began to ease. She watched him as he finally eased his weight off of her and lay next to her on the rug.

He stroked the damp hair off of her face and she just knew right then and there, she was in serious trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt sat in the living room watching her, thinking his royal blue silk robe looked much better on her than it had on him. It flattered her figure and ended just above the knee, allowing him a rather generous view of her legs.

Her hair was still dampened from the shower they'd shared together and she looked completely relaxed sitting on the couch. After the afterglow of their lovemaking, they had headed to his shower where standing under the warm spray, they lathered up some soap on each other and washed it off. He had taken a washcloth and glided it across every inch of her, taking extra care around the parts of her he'd just discovered.

She had returned the favor and took her time, handling him while she caressed it with her hands, gently at first and then as it hardened in her hands, she wrapped her fingers around its shaft, nursing them over its length while flashing him one of her innocent looks.

His breath became harsh as the pleasure threatened to build up inside of him, especially when she carefully stroked the crown. He felt his legs buckle as she worked him.

When the anticipation became too much, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up against the tile wall, pressing her there while she moved her head to kiss his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him, taking him inside of her again. With each penetration, she gasped and felt herself pushed slightly upward and against the wall, he just felt so good like that.

She forgot about the water cascading over them as she deepened her kiss, while he deepened his thrusting, until she came, her muscles clamping around his erection. He shuddered, before he pushed her harder against the wall, where they held onto each other as they both recovered.

The two of them sat in the living room eating dinner together some time later. Matt had heated up some pasta and sauce in the microwave and they'd added some more of the delicious wine to the menu.

He watched her smiling as she ate, looking totally relaxed on the couch as she sipped her wine. She'd been so beautiful when she'd come beneath him on the rug, and later in the shower, and now sated at least for the time being. She'd been a firecracker in the sack, a wildcat strong and lithe and yet soft. Fearless in the passion she showed him, yet vulnerable too when he held her afterward.

He'd known her most of his life and then realized in minutes that he didn't really know her at all.

She knew what she did to him when she had run her hands over his skin, learning him by touch and when she'd opened her thighs to invite him inside of her, he saw the anticipation and want on her face. He'd move closer, his body sliding across hers both layered in perspiration, their combined musk permeating the air.

The way she felt when they had become one. Evocative and dangerous, yet sweet, those words only began to describe the C.J. who had revealed herself in his bed.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, sipping her wine again.

He smiled.

"I don't know if you're ready for what I'm thinking."

She tilted her face, pushing some curly strands towards her back with her capable hands. Boy, did she know how to use them to coax a guy to feel all kinds of things, to reveal parts of himself to her.

"Try me Houston

A brow arched in response.

"I did and I'm just getting started."

The blush on her face made his cock react, as he ate his own food.

"It was wonderful wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"You're really something C.J.," he said, "You're amazing."

She looked at him, her face glowing at his words.

"I've always been your friend," she said, "I don't want that to change."

He heard the wistfulness behind her smile.

"That's never going to change," he said, "except it will get better."

She rubbed her arms together watching him, and he wondered what she was thinking now.

"Where do we go from here?"

He answered by pushing his plate aside and moving closer to where she sat, so he could wrap his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Matt…"

He had slipped his hands beneath her robe caressing her body, as her breath caught. But his touch hadn't been sexual; he had rubbed her gently, soothing her muscles which had tensed in his embrace.

"Just relax here with me."

She sighed as he caressed her face, her hair and kissed the top of her head. So she snuggled closer to him, the heat of their bodies not contained by the layers of silky fabric between them.

"This is nice."

"Sure is," he said, "You tired?"

"A little…you gave me some workout."

He smiled at that as he stroked her, feeling her body unwind bit by little bit on top of him. In his mind, he saw her riding him again.

But that could wait, right now she felt limp and relaxed against him and her breathing slowed until she drifted off to sleep.

She walked into the office later the following morning after Matt dropped her off at her house on the way to go do a workout swim up the coast. As for her, she just got on some running clothes and took off down the beach, running in the densely packed sand near the water's edge. The morning broke happily with only several wisps of clouds as she started off slowly and then picked up speed. She'd run several miles and then do some circuit work and then head on back.

Her muscles loosened up nicely and she felt invigorated by the exercise. She and Matt had slept for small stretches between getting frisky on his rug or his couch. They never made it to his bedroom but maybe another night…

She shook that thought out of her head not wanting to anticipate what would happen next with him. Last night which had stretched into this morning had been wonderful, the best sex she'd had in ages, maybe ever but she knew he liked to spread his loving along different women. Her body still tingled from what she'd done with him and she rode those sensations until she got home and got ready for work.

They still had to brief on the operation last night because they'd never got to that part of their work to do that. The client hadn't called them back either to tell them he'd found his note and wanted to meet to discuss his security system. Then again, he hadn't called them telling them his surveillance system had unwittingly created a sex tape of her and Matt inside that room. She'd taken risks of all kinds in her line of work and so had Matt but never those kinds of risks.

Something that couldn't be repeated, she told herself even as her body missed the man who had coaxed and cajoled every ounce of pleasure out of it last night.

* * *

This morning she woke him up by kissing him, and when his eyes opened, her hands had strayed to his lower half. Like with most men in the morning, his was standing at attention, why not take advantage of that? So she did that and she eased herself on top of it, savoring the feeling of him sliding inside of her, the smile on his face increasing her own anticipation. His hands caressing her breasts while she rode him, the pleasure building, building as she leaned over to kiss.

"Oh….."

He had caressed her nipples.

"Yeah that's about right."

She did a move that made him gasp.

"What…"

She smiled at him.

"Hold on tight…"

She smiled to herself as she ran remembering he hadn't done much talking after that. Maybe it'd work between them, to add sex to their relationship. They had known each other long already but she didn't know if she liked the whole friends with benefits deal. She did her core exercises on the sand, enjoying the burn before jumping back on her feet and heading on back.

Then she looked towards the beach and saw a man standing there watching her. He looked like a football player with closely cut dark hair and when she passed him, he didn't say anything or acknowledge her. She just smiled at him and then headed back to her house.

She didn't hear him come up behind her a few minute later.

"You're a good runner."

She stopped and turned to look at him more closely.

"Do I know you?"

Because something about him, his face or something reminded her of someone, but he just smiled at her.

"I'd remember a pretty face like yours," he said, "I think I saw you at the Vibe a couple of times recently."

She nodded, because she had been going there.

"Maybe…listen I got to get ready for work," she said, "You're…"

He smiled again.

"Derek."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Maybe I'll see you around."

They parted and she headed back to the house to shower and get ready for work. Derek had been handsome enough and obvious an athlete at least at one time but next to the man she just spent the night with, neither was enough.

* * *

Maureen looked up at Matt as he walked into the suite.

"You've got a ton of messages including from the one whose house you broke into last night."

He nodded, expecting that call and to attract an order for security system modifications from him. The man had told him that his system was impenetrable but he'd learned a hard truth when he went to check his safe this morning as asked.

"C.J. in yet…?"

He kept his voice casual but Maureen shot him a look he swore included amusement anyway.

"No, she'll be in here in an hour," she said, "Oh and Darla also called to ask about the ad campaign."

He drew a blank.

"Ad campaign?"

Maureen grabbed some papers and lined them up.

"The one where you're advertising for a baby mama."

Now he remembered, his mind had been a bit preoccupied with more pressing things like whether or not his desk would hold both him and C.J. on it without collapsing. It'd been a few hours since they parted but he'd been feeling amorous during much of that time. Even a mile long swim didn't ease the heat percolating inside of him right now.

"Oh that…the whole thing's been postponed…"

Maureen nodded as if she already knew.

"Ah yes, well perhaps you need to explain that to her because she booked you on the L.A. Today Show and they're due here in about an hour with a film crew to go live."

Matt's eyes brows shot up.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head.

"No seriously, they want to use my voiceover to announce the commercial but I told them C.J.'s got a more sexy voice."

He couldn't argue with that not when she'd been riding him this morning and leaning over to whisper the naughtiest things in his ear. Enough to make a man blush, though before he could even manage that.

Oh, he needed a blast of cold air on his face right now so he settled for heading to his office to handle the phone calls. Between them, and his meeting with his client, the debriefing, maybe he'd be done early enough so that he and C.J. could have some alone time.

But as soon as he got on the phone with Darla, he realized she had unleashed a hurricane on him that he couldn't stop.


	28. Chapter 28

The news media led by some redheaded chick named Crystal showed up en masse in the lobby of the suite right on schedule. Matt had been working inside his office on preparing for his meeting with a client over his security system when Maureen knocked on his door to alert him.

"They're here."

He furrowed his brow.

"Who's here?"

"That bubblehead who's on that talk show and her film crew," Maureen said, "They are looking for a place to set up to go live."

Matt tried to think. What had Darla gotten him into this time, after all he had told her he had postponed the baby project. Not that the billboards had been taken down and the office had been flooded with phone calls inquiring about where to submit applications to have sex with Matt.

Maureen had told him that most of the people who saw the boards believed that he'd been looking for a woman to go out with, not as an instrument of procreation. He tried to get her on the phone to clarify that but just got her voicemail on her cell phone and at her office.

"So you are going to go talk to Crystal?"

He sighed not knowing what he'd be talking about with her, unless he could use the live interview to promote his business. It'd be great if C.J. had arrived and she could help him with that. They could say all the right sound bytes, promote their company, get the film crew to leave and then retreat to his office for some…conferencing.

The kind that required a man, a woman and a desk.

His body felt stimulated at the thought of just the two of them kissing each other before she'd sit on his desk, open up her thighs and welcome inside of her. The images which hit him then, of how it'd feel to get down and dirty with her in his office, if he didn't stop, he'd need some prop placement to keep the broadcast safe for the general audience.

He'd been thinking of her all day and what they had shared together. But she'd been scarce and hadn't shown up yet.

"Well?"

He looked up at Maureen again.

"Yeah I'm ready," he said, "I'm guessing they want me in makeup and wardrobe?"

Maureen shrugged.

"I think what you're wearing is fine," she said, "Of course if this were late night then you might have to make some changes…for a more sophisticated audience."

He followed her into the lobby where Crystal awaited him, surrounded by her crew. She looked him over, with a critical eye.

"You need some time in makeup," she said, "and we need to do something about wardrobe too."

Matt stood his ground.

"My clothes are fine," he said, "I'm a working professional not a pinup."

Crystal just shook her head at him.

"I can tell you're going to be difficult."

Two of her assistants led him off to the makeup chair just when the elevator doors opened and out walked C.J. into the middle of the circus.

"What's going on here Houston," she said, "and where are they taking you?"

He looked at her dressed in black straight legged jeans and a black top, thinking she looked pretty fine.

"I'm going live on L.A. Today with Crystal for an interview," he said, "Darla set it up."

She folded her arms.

"I thought you told her to slow down."

Matt grimaced.

"I thought so too."

He sat down in a chair under a light and a woman started in on his hair, putting in some styling gel before Matt could stop him.

"What's that?"

The woman smiled warmly at him.

"Oh just some gel to prevent fly away hairs."

Matt had no idea what that meant but he sat still not really liking it but if he could promote his company during the broadcast, it'd be worth the fussing.

Until someone decided to give him an impromptu manicure, that's when he put his foot down.

"I can handle my own nails."

The woman eyed his hands critically.

"I can see that."

C.J. just looked at him, all cute and clearly amused at what unfolded in his office. He looked at her, the way her close knit shirt hugged her chest and rode just a bit above her pants, revealing a tantalizing look at her creamy skin. Then he felt the stylist tug on his hair.

"What are you doing now?"

A man holding a teasing comb looked at him nonplussed.

"Just fixing the rough edges," he said, "When's the last time you had a trim?"

Matt frowned.

"Two weeks ago," he said, "Why do you ask?"

The man just pursed his lips, shaking his head at him and continued tugging at his hair with the comb. C.J. stood there watching them fuss over Matt.

"They really going to get you all trussed up for the show?"

Matt just shot her a look as another woman began to dab foundation on his face. He hated sitting still in a chair getting tinkered with while the woman who had blown his socks off last night stood just a few feet away from him. Obviously amused with what they did to him.

"I don't know what this is about," he said, "Darla totally set me up for this without consulting me."

C.J. shrugged.

"Talk about the business then," she said, "We can always use the free advertising."

Crystal had walked up just then and shook her head.

"Boring…People watch my talk show to forget they have to work doldrum jobs to pay the bills."

C.J. pursed her lips.

"Our business isn't boring," she said, "Do you even know what Houston and I do for a living?"

Crystal reached for her latte on a cluttered table.

"He's a multi-millionaire; I think the public is more interested in how he plays."

Matt smiled over at C.J. at such a way that made her clear her throat. They had been playing something like ride me cowgirl this morning when they woke up but neither Crystal nor the populace of L.A. watching her show needed to know that.

"I am very active in sports…outdoor activities."

Crystal winked at him and leaned closer, enough for him to notice she wore a low cut blouse.

"What about those activities best done indoors?"

Matt looked over at C.J. and she just sighed, starting to walk away back to her office. The sway of his hips, the way her midriff had been bared just a little bit by her shirt made his pants tighten.

A cameraman walked up to them..

"We're ready in 15."

Crystal nodded back at him and sipped her latte again.

"So you're really into having a baby?"

He sighed as someone put eyeliner on his eyes. He looked at that person questionably.

:"So those gorgeous eyes of yours don't disappear under the bright lights."

He just leaned back in his chair while they finished prepping him, thinking of C.J. sitting in her office all alone. After he got this publicity nonsense done, he'd join her.

C.J. sighed as she picked up the phone to call Sonia who picked up on the first ring.

"You'll never believe what's going on here."

That perked her friend's interest quickly

"What…you and him just finished christening his desk?"

C.J. nearly blushed in response but she rubbed her forehead, thinking herself way too professional to bring sex even with Matt to the workplace.

"No, he's doing a live talk show with Crystal somewhere in the suite."

"No way, guess I'll be live streaming it in a few minutes," she said, "I would never miss it."

"I think it starts in about 10 minutes, but he told me he's going to use it to promote our company."

"That's cool but I think her viewers want to hear more about his sex life."

C.J. paused.

"It's none of their business, it's personal."

Sonia chuckled.

"He's one of the hottest and wealthiest bachelors in L.A C.J.," she said, "Half the women have been in his pants and the other half…"

"Isn't that an exaggeration?"

"Not much of one, you know he's had a lot of girlfriends, most of them casual lays."

C.J. didn't need to be reminded of Matt's relationship or more accurately his sexual history.

"You are going to watch them film it?"

"Maybe…but I have tons of work to do."

"How'd that operation go last night?"

C.J. paused, remembering it in ways that made her feel warm, with parts of her tingling. She took a deep breath to push it away, to focus on the day ahead of her.

"It went…I'll tell you later over drinks sometime."

A pause from Sonia told her she'd given too much away.

"You did him didn't you?"

C.J. paused this time, not sure whether admission or denial was the better strategy with her friend. She didn't want to be peppered with questions about what she'd shared with her best friend but she didn't feel like hiding it either.

"Yeah we did, after the assignment," she said, "No scratch that, it started in the client's house."

"I knew it, god I'm so glad you finally got it and from a guy like Matt," she said, "Details later on."

"Sonia, it's really personal stuff."

"Okay then, we'll fill you up with tequila first."

C.J. had to smile because she knew her friend would do just that to get the scoop on what sex with Matt had been like, she might need a couple of drinks just to put it into words.

"I'll see you later," she said, "Listen I ran into this guy on the beach this morning. He acted like he knew me from the Vibe."

"What's his name?"

"Derek."

Sonia appeared to think about it.

"I don't remember him," she said, "but there were a lot of guys at the club. Was he hot looking?"

"He looked tough," C.J. said, "but I guess he's not bad looking."

"Well I got to go but I'll see you later this afternoon," Sonia said, "If you're not with Matt."

C.J. looked at the doorway.

"Oh no, it'll be fine," she said, "We'll hit early happy hour."

She clicked off her phone and curiosity got the better of her so she left her office to go and watch the taping of L.A. Today featuring Matt as its guest. He sat in another chair, this time under lights and in front of three cameras. Crystal sat next to them and a couple of assistants were adjusting their mikes.

Then someone did the countdown and Crystal's face broke on cue into a wide smile as she introduced Matt. They talked about his company, his rise in prominence and C.J. smiled as he credited her as being the brains of the operation which wasn't entirely true but was sweet of him.

Then Crystal broached the subject of his more personal pursuits and Matt tugged on his collar. C.J. knew he was feeling restless and a captive of the cameras. Matt didn't like to kiss and tell about his relationships with women who were known through photos that appeared in social columns and lots of gossip by "close friends" to the media about this socialite, this female opera singer and that tennis star.

Crystal looked over at Matt.

"Your billboards had fired up the imagination of every woman in L.A. about what you really want, a baby. What inspired you to come up with such a clever advertising campaign?"

Matt fiddled with his collar again.

"I had a near death experience and I really reevaluate my goals in my life. I decided I needed to have a family of my own."

Crystal nodded, crossing her legs in her chair.

"But why advertise for a woman to be its mother, why not just meet a woman, get married and do it that way?"

C.J. wondered how Matt would answer a question in front of all of L.A. that she had asked him quite a few times.

"I didn't want a relationship with a woman, but I wanted a child," he said, "Women often have children outside of relationships with men, why should it be any different for men?"

Crystal didn't have an answer for that so she asked the next most pressing question from her arsenal.

"Okay you pick your woman, what will it be when it comes down to getting this baby started," she said, "Because I've heard that you're were thinking about having sex for procreation purposes."

C.J. folded her arms as she watched Matt squirm a bit in his chair.

"That's of course an option," he said, "There's also more scientific means of ensuring conception."

Crystal just processed that and then turned to her audience.

"Okay there you have it," he said, "Matt, the man who is searching for a woman to have his baby might give you some great memories to go with it. Because I can't speak from experience but how can this hunk of man not be scintillating between the sheets?"

C.J. bit back a smile, thinking Crystal didn't know the half of it. Before Matt could respond, the elevator doors opened and she looked over and saw Randy dressed up like a cop from a bad seventies show.

Crystal looked up at him puzzled as he stood there. Maureen stood up from her desk to speak to Randy but he ignored her.

"I need to talk to Matt for a few minutes."

Crystal tried to hold onto her smile.

"It seems we have an unexpected surprise guest," she said, "and your name is?"

"Det. Randal Stryker, LAPD Vice but you can call me Randy," he said, "The guys and I watch your show when we're not busting prostitution rings and gambling operations."

Crystal cooed.

"Oh how exciting," she said, "Makeup, go splash some on him and we'll seat him over on my left."

Randy looked at the activity that suddenly swarmed around him. But after a commercial break, he was in the chair in front of the cameras. Crystal batted her mascara laden eye lashes at him and smiled.

"So Det. Striker…Randy why are you a vice detective here to talk to Matt?"

Randy's eyes flitted around the room. Matt just sat back and closed his eyes momentarily.

"It's classified."

Crystal leaned closer so he could get a closer look at her low cut blouse.

"Do tell. If you like, we could splash a blue dot on your face, distort your voice and give you a fake name."

Randy considered that, while Matt just rubbed his forehead as if his head had started to hurt. C.J. watched carefully wondering just how much of a scoop L.A. would get about their ill-fated massage parlor operation.

"No, there's going to be a press release about it soon anyway," Randy explained, "It's a much larger operation and Mayor Flowers wants some serious heat on it before the national political convention next month."

Crystal nodded.

"Ah yes, I heard national political and sporting events put quite a bit of cash in the hands of those who run such illicit operations."

Randy nodded.

"Yeah after all the intensity of the conferences or athletic competition, everyone in the midst of that just wants to get (beep) or get their (beep) sucked."

Crystal smiled.

"We have to censor certain words to protect our FCC standing but I'm sure our audience can fill in the blanks."

Randy nodded but Matt knew he'd use more of his brand of colorful language so the network censors would be working overtime just to keep up. Crystal didn't seem deterred.

"So what more can you tell us about why Matt was seen running wearing only a sheet with some woman during your raid of a notorious massage parlor?"

Matt closed his eyes thinking the day had just gotten a lot longer while he looked for an escape route.


	29. Chapter 29

Matt looked uncomfortable but C.J. wasn't about to miss a word of Randy's answer to Crystal's question about the massage parlor. She hadn't known that anyone had spotted Matt and her making a quick getaway from the establishment which the vice squad had raided. Yes, Matt had been only wearing a sheet around his muscular body but that hadn't meant that he had done anything illegal.

Randy just glanced over at Matt.

"Yes apparently it is true," he said, "though neither myself nor any members of my vice unit ever saw him in the facility while we were conducting Operation Lube job."

Crystal's smile remained glued on her face.

"My that's a catchy name for a police bust."

Randy shrugged.

"It was my idea but anyway, that's why I'm here, to question Matt about what he was doing there. Was he getting a massage, was he getting some fringe benefit action or…"

Matt cleared his throat.

"I was helping out a friend."

Crystal leaned towards him, obviously intrigued.

"How so?"

"A friend of mine complained to me what had happened when he had gone there to get a massage, on a referral from his doctor."

"Really."

Matt nodded.

"Yes but while they did start massage his back muscles as prescribed, they moved onto other locations not specified on the prescription."

"Like…"

Matt paused.

"Am I allowed to say it on the air?"

Crystal nodded.

"As long as you use the…clinical terms for what you're describing."

"The masseuse asked him if he wanted a hand job."

Crystal placed her hand on her chest in mock surprise.

"You're kidding so you decided to help him out by going there and trying the services out yourself?"

Matt looked irritated.

"Of course not, I went undercover as a prospective client to determine whether or not there was really anything going on."

Crystal chuckled.

"And when the masseuse offered you…similar services what did you do?"

C.J. just watched the entire conversation rolling her eyes. She had her moments when she'd wanted to take throttle Randy and this was one of them. How could he, a professional vice detective be spilling such intimate details about a police operation on the airwaves all over L.A.?

Crystal, well nothing could help her, she'd do anything to get higher ratings for her talk show so she could launch herself on a faster trajectory to late night TV probably in some larger market like New York City.

Matt looked out into the camera.

"I turned her down," he said, "told her I wasn't interested after I asked her how much it cost."

Crystal folded her arms.

"Oh really Matt, you're sitting on a table apparently naked and a woman offers to get you a service and you say no?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I wasn't interested and not only because it was illegal," he said, "I'd already decided who I wanted."

Crystal perked up.

"Oh? So there was already a woman waiting in the wings for you?"

He just smiled at her.

"I don't kiss and tell about my relationships but yes, I'm seeing someone."

C.J. felt the warmth soak through her when she heard him say that. Crystal just digested them and then leaned forward again.

"Is it your ex Elizabeth," she said, "I did hear somewhere that she dropped an application to have your baby."

Matt shook his head.

"It's not her," he said, "and that's all you'll get from me."

The director signaled for another commercial break and Crystal ordered another latte. Downing it down like a shot, she looked at her two male guests.

"That's going to win us the Emmy for sure," she said, "and please the syndicates."

Randy shrugged.

"Well I got to head back to the station," he said, "I'll follow up on what I need from you for the investigation later."

Matt frowned.

"There's not much to say about it," he said, "I went to the massage parlor, I didn't get a massage and I left."

Randy shook his head.

"You left out the rear window wearing a sheet with a beautiful young woman with dark hair who could only be C.J.."

She walked over to the men.

"Maybe the two of you should get your own talk show," she said, "You're quite a team."

Randy beamed at her.

"Thanks C.J.…you going to the Vibe tonight."

She shook her head.

"No just out for early happy hour with Sonia and then I might call it a night."

Randy narrowed his eyes.

"No wild parties…no dancing on the tables in those sexy outfits you wear."

C.J. saw Matt tense at Randy's words but she just smiled at the vice cop, stretching her arms.

"Not tonight, but I heard you've been really busy since the massage party bust."

Randy sighed.

"Hell yeah…we've followed a couple leads to who really owned it and it might be mobsters from Vegas."

C.J. arched her brow.

"Really, it looked like a dump."

"Don't let the appearance fool you," he said, "We think there might have been money laundering going on too. We've got more evidence to review."

C.J. smiled at him.

"Then I'll leave you to that," she said, "Houston I might need you to help me with…something in my office in a few."

Matt nodded quickly.

"I'll see you later Randy…"

Crystal just looked over at him.

"Where are you going," she said, "the first segment was totally awesome stuff, how about doing the other half of the time slot?"

Matt had decided he had enough public exposure for one day.

"Another time," he said, "I'm a working man and I've got a lot on my plate today."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let's keep in touch," she said, "I guess we'll just pack up and call it a day…maybe interview some passerbys on the street about what they think of the massage parlor bust."

Matt thought she could do whatever she wanted, what he wanted waited for him in C.J.'s office.

* * *

He finally knocked on the door and C.J. told him to come on inside so he did and he closed the door behind him. Then he locked it.

There would be no one walking in and interrupting them.

She sat at her desk, reading over some files but when she saw him, she got up and approached him.

"Some show you put on there."

"Nothing compared to the one that'll be happening in here."

She folded her arms before he could get it started, so he stood there, muscles tensed, libido charged up and the desk looking awfully tempting.

"Houston, this is a working environment, I really don't think…"

That's when he took that final step towards her and slid his arms around her waist before she could say anything about it, his mouth brushing against her soft lips. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, their bodies molding to each other. She furrowed her brow and looked downward and he knew why.

She'd just felt how much he wanted her right now.

"How long have you been that way?"

He smiled at her kissing her a couple times, grabbing her lower lip with both of his before releasing it slowly, over and over. She gasped then, and when he moved back, her chest rose and fell more rapidly.

"Not…long….won't be much longer."

She chuckled, her mouth nearing his face this time, and this time she kissed him and he tasted her, which sent his senses spiraling to where he couldn't keep up. Damn her kisses intoxicated him in ways that he didn't want to stop. His hands slid underneath her black top, up past her ribcage straight to her bra.

"What color are you wearing?"

She just smiled and looked at him in mischief.

"I guess you'll just have to find that out…tonight."

He frowned.

"Why not right now, right here?"

She sighed.

"Houston, I know we're lovers now but I think when we're in the office, we should still be business partners and act accordingly."

He stroked her face, looking into it for any signs of weakness that he could exploit. Because he wanted her so much right now, his skin prickled, he ached and he couldn't think of anything else let alone work right now.

He traced a finger along her neck, while he came up with an alternative. He knew if he wanted to change her mind on her ban on sex while in the office, he had to diffuse her reservations gradually. But if couldn't be in the office, maybe someplace else.

He looked at his watch.

"Why don't we take an early lunch?"

She just looked at him, clearly wondering whether he'd found another way to get into her pants. He hoped she'd be liking the fact that he did come up with an alternative plan.

"It's only 11."

That hardly fazed him.

"Great, I'll tell you what," he said, "Why don't we go to the Hotel Buenaventura and grab a bite to eat?"

She looked skeptical.

"Matt, I know they have a great restaurant but why there?"

He stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh we're not going to the restaurant," he said, "What I had in mind was more along the lines of room service in between courses."

"Courses?"

"I'm more concerned about other appetites than that for food," he said, "Sexual appetites."

She sucked in her breath, her eyes widened slightly and he knew he had her especially when she casually ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh…well…I guess that'll work but as long as we're back because I have a ton of cases…"

He interrupted her with another one of his kisses, the kind that made a woman forget she even had a voice let alone what she'd planned to say. She just relaxed against him as he tasted her.

By the time he finished, she'd couldn't get out of her office fast enough.

* * *

The hotel room had a king sized bed with a high thread count for its sheets, not to mention old-style décor surrounding it. But neither Matt nor C.J. paid much attention to it. When they unlocked the door, all they could think about was what they'd be doing with each other.

He leaned the bed as she just looked at him, and then peeled her shirt off of her revealing a pale pink bra.

"You like pink?"

He moved closer to her, close enough to touch her.

"I love pink…but I like what's underneath it much better."

He unsnapped t he clasp in front of it and her breasts spilled out into his hands and the weight of them in his palms made him want to remove all her clothes. Moments later, he lay on the bed, his hardened body flat on the surface but his erection waiting for her. She moved closer to it, her breasts swaying gently as he watched before she carefully sheathed herself over him, closing her eyes. She loved the way he felt as she took him inside her, the way his body felt. Its hardness filled her in ways that made her feel charged inside, like a spark that would combust into something that aroused and terrified her at the same time.

Not that Matt scared her but the powerful attraction she felt for him, the need she had to feel his erection move inside of her. She leaned forward to kiss his mouth while he lifted up to meet her halfway, and reveled in how his pelvis rubbed against his in passing. Oh god, she definitely liked that.

"Oh Houston…."

He responded by lifting himself up and wrapping his arms around her, while she moved against him. His lips met hers and they kissed, their mouths feeding each other's excitement. Their bodies pressed more tightly together, her breasts caressed by the hair on his chest, slickened by their perspiration.

She moaned against him as he kissed her neck, trailing flickers of the promise of more pleasure down her neck while she caressed his back She felt as close to him as she thought she'd ever feel.

"You close?"

She nodded, and gasped as he pushed her back onto the mattress and gently opened her thighs so he could slide in between him. The shift in their roles send more shards of pleasure through her body, as he quickened the tempo of his own thrusts, pressing her firmly into the mattress with each stroke. She reached her hands down to grab him as his body moved like the tides gliding in and out of the shore.

"Oh Houston…please…"

She needed her release and when he thrust this time, she felt him rub her where she craved him and she opened up further to him, grabbing at his back.

Until that moment when she felt herself falling, only instead of fear, she felt elation, the sheer freedom of the pleasure that engulfed her as surely as it must him…

She grabbed hold of him while she came down, even as he reached his own heights and in the aftermath of what they shared, their lips found each others again, as they headed on to what felt like home.


	30. Chapter 30

C.J. and Sonia met up for a drink at the early happy hour at Spenser's a fancy pub off the Sunset strip.

After her interlude at the hotel with Matt, they had both showered and dressed before heading back to the office. She felt sated at least for a little while from both the sex and the hearty lunch they had ordered through room service afterward. They'd eaten it on the bed both wearing hardly anything and talked about the antics of that morning's talk show.

Sonia of course sensed what had been up and wanted the details.

"So how many times have you done him now anyway?"

C.J. just brushed a strand of her hair back while the waiter brought them some french-fries to go with their beer.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?"

Sonia leaned closer.

"Oh come on, there's nothing you could say that you've done that would shock me."

C.J. smiled reaching for a fry to dip in the ranch sauce.

"I'd tell you then but I lost count."

Sonia's eyes widened.

"Oh you've been busy going at it like bunnies haven't you?"

C.J. cleared her throat.

"We've been enjoying ourselves," she said, "After all, we're both single and Houston has postponed the search for the baby mama."

Sonia sipped her beer.

"That's pretty serious," she said, "He just seemed so focused on that whole near death crisis he had going there."

"I still can't figure him out but I've stopped trying," C.J. said, "I enjoy the fringe benefits too much."

"It's more than that; you know it is," Sonia said, "He's really into you."

C.J. fingered the rim of her glass.

"I don't know about that. We've always been great friends but we've never came close to jumping each other's bones until the past few days."

Sonia shrugged.

"So it took you a little longer than most people to figure out what you had together."

C.J. figured that it would take them a lot longer but maybe it tied into Matt's preoccupation with his own mortality like his desire to be a father. But whenever she tried to figure him out, she just remembered how it felt when he'd been in with him, giving her what she needed. But with him, she found herself wanting more than she'd ever wanted from any man.

And that filled her with all kind of emotions, including ones that she didn't know if she wanted to deal with so she concentrated on how it felt to be with him.

"So how serious do you think it'll get between the two of you?"

C.J. didn't want to think about that, too much still remained to figure out and she didn't want to feel pressured. After all, Matt hadn't said anything to her about whether or not their relationship had actually changed; whether they had become friends with benefits or rather it had actually deepened into something else. Something neither of them had ever experienced with anyone else.

She sipped her beer while thinking about her answer. Sonia would just keep asking the damn question until she answered it.

"I don't know, it's too soon," she demurred, "I'm having a lot of fun."

Sonia laughed heartily at that and that offered C.J. some reprieve from admitting that the feelings she had harbored left her with vulnerability that she wasn't sure how to handle.

She changed the subject.

"So how's Leo," she said, "I heard he's back in town."

Sonia made a face after sipping her beer, when she heard the name of her ex boyfriend who had dumped her for some model last year.

"He wants to talk but I told him no," Sonia said "I'm not going down that road with him again."

"Good for you," C.J. said, "but what about someone else?

Sonia shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm ready for something serious but I'd sure like to meet a guy and have some fun."

C.J. dabbed another fry in the ranch dip.

"Got anyone in mind?"

Sonia poised and then reached to run her hands through her hair.

"Well that character on L.A. Today sitting with Matt was kind of good looking," she said, "In a shaggy dog kind of way."

"Oh you mean Randy," C.J. said, "You've seen him at The Vibe a few times. The guy with the very loud shirts."

Sonia nodded.

"Ah, I remember him," she said, "He looked better on the talk show even though he's after Matt."

"I don't think so," C.J. said, "It's not like Houston did anything wrong, he was just helping a friend."

"Yeah but you have to admit that it's kind of incriminating to be caught in a massage parlor wearing only a sheet."

C.J. sighed.

"It's a long story but he was going undercover there."

Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Obviously….but still...I'm not surprised the vice cop would have some questions for him."

"I don't know why he had to ask them on live television," C.J. said, "I can see the tabloids paint this to make it look like Houston was wrapped up in it."

"He can always get his lawyer to get a retraction if he feels he needs one."

True, C.J. thought but hopeful the impromptu conversation that had gone live all over L.A. would clear things up.

"Randy said it might be a huge syndicate running the parlor," she said, "all the way to Vegas."

Sonia's eyes widened.

"You mean the mob? As if L.A. doesn't have enough excitement."

C.J. shook her head.

"I hope that Houston doesn't get caught up in the investigation if they're involved," he said, "Mobsters aren't exactly the forgiving type."

Sonia shrugged.

"I'm sure he has nothing to worry about there," she said, "They probably don't even know he was even there."

"I hope not."

"So you are going to see him tonight?"

C.J. nodded.

"Dinner and a movie at his place."

Sonia smiled approvingly.

"Sounds appropriately romantic," she said, "Lucky girl…"

C.J. agreed, feeling very much so indeed.

* * *

Darla looked at Matt critically from her vantage point in front of his desk.

"So you're telling me that you're not going through with this campaign?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I've postponed it for a while," he said, "I've got other things on my plate."

She shook her head.

"I can't believe this, after all the trouble with the billboards all over L.A. and landing Crystal's show."

"I'm appreciative of your work but I am putting the search for my baby's mother on the backburner for now."

She sighed.

"Okay so what's got you so busy that you can't keep up your search?"

Matt just looked at her.

"It's personal," he said, "That's all you need to know."

She folded her arms.

"You know your ex Elizabeth put in an application," she said, "That would have made great press."

"It's over between us."

"So you wouldn't have chosen her?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure I would have chosen any of these women."

She arched her brows.

"Matt, what's gotten into you," she asked, "This isn't the determined and goal oriented man I talked to last week."

"Some things have changed since then."

She harrumphed.

"Oh yeah, you got tangled up in the massage parlor bust," she said, "Why didn't you check with me before running off to check that place out and risk damaging your reputation?"

"I don't hire you to tell me how to run my business," he said, "Only to help me in the advertising campaign to find a mother for my child."

She leaned forward pressing her hands in his desk, looking at him.

"With some of your…antics…not to mention your changes in focus, you make my job very difficult."

"I'll call you when I decide to revive the search again."

She looked like she wanted to say more but nodded instead.

"I'll get back to you then," she said, "In the meantime, try to figure out exactly what it is you want and then call me."

She left him then and he returned to the files on his desk. It's been a hectic day, what with the bizarre talk show exercise this morning and now Darla giving him a hard time about his decision to shelve her campaign.

But he smiled at what had happened in between those two events. The time he'd spent with C.J. at the hotel, a couple hours of enjoyment in between the sheets where the two of them focused only on each other. Images of her riding his cock, as if it were the most incredible thing she'd ever done. One thing he had learned about his best friend early on is that she put so much energy and passion into everything she did and it was only recently he discovered that included making love.

He'd left the hotel with her feeling totally relaxed, but when she'd kissed him goodbye before they got on the elevator to go to the office, he found himself telling her he wanted to see her tonight.

So she had invited him to her house for dinner a movie and then the night would really get started. His pants tightened just at the thought of it, wondering if he could even wait through dinner and fooling around on the couch during the movie for them to take it into the bedroom.

Maureen ducked her head in his office.

"What is it?"

She smiled, and he wondered if she had any inkling what he'd been doing earlier with his business partner.

"I got a phone call but it's someone looking for C.J.," she said, "She's not in the office."

"She left early to go meet Sonia some place for drinks," he said, "Who was it?"

She shrugged.

"Some guy named Derek," she said, "He wouldn't say much about himself just that he had been wanting to meet with her."

Matt frowned.

"Is he a businessman or a prospective client?"

Maureen shook her head.

"I don't know, he seemed a bit abrupt in his style and more than a little defensive when I asked him questions."

"I'll pass on the message to her," he said, "Did he leave a contact number?"

She handed him the slip of paper and indeed it had a phone number on it, but the area code wasn't local, probably a cell phone.

"Did he say where he was from?"

Maureen shook her head.

"He just kept insisting that he had to see her."

Matt assumed it must be something related to their business but maybe Derek had been someone she knew in her past, someone she'd once dated. Perhaps someone who wanted to get back with her?

He just couldn't remember her knowing anyone by that name, let alone being serious with him. But then again there had been several years when their lives had led them on divergent paths before they reunited. Maybe she had known him during that time period.

But he dismissed him quickly enough because he and C.J. were together now and if this Derek guy wanted to get back with her then he was just out of luck. He thought about spending another night with her and that heated his loins up all over again, because he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.

No he decided then and there, he definitely couldn't wait through dinner and a movie to get his hands on her and his cock inside of her again. He felt pretty sure he could persuade her to switch the order of activities around just a bit.

He'd never felt this hot for a woman, this constant need to be with her and when he did, it had been a woman who had been with him the whole time. But now that he knew what he wanted, he wouldn't stop until he got it.

But how to broach the topic, the real reason why he had put his search for his baby's mama on hold?


	31. Chapter 31

C.J. curled against Matt in his bed, after they'd just spent the time since they'd arrived at his house getting down to business. Meaning that not long after they'd set food in the living room and locked the door behind him, she had started tugging his shirt out of his jeans.

They'd been walking hand in hand at the Farmer's Market before settling on some Cajun cuisine at one of the food stalls. The market provided just the atmosphere they needed, being boisterous with crowds of people milling through the venue, not to mention the intoxicating odors wafting around them of all the different foods being prepared to be eaten. They'd found a corner table close to the pizza parlor and enjoyed their food.

Someone had been trying to text her during her dinner and leaving messages that they wanted to talk to her but they didn't leave a recognizable phone number so she just ignored them. Besides she had no desire to go to the Vibe tonight, not while she had some time to spend with Matt.

Some ice cream dipped in thick chocolate topped off their meal and then they wandered the Grove stopping at the multi-level Victoria's Secret to look at the latest selections in lingerie. Now this chain store favored classy over naughty but she still found some provocative black numbers to model for Matt in the cramped dressing room before buying them. He'd especially favored some high cut bikini underwear, black in color and trimmed in lace. A matching bra that accentuated her breasts helped sell that choice.

Matt had just reached for her and pulled her closer to him for a kiss that melted her resolve to keep her hands off of him and she threaded her hands through his hair. His hands slid over her bare back down to her panty clad ass, where he caressed the silky lace with his fingers eliciting sighs from her.

"Houston…we can't…"

He kissed her mouth silencing her and backed her against a wall, which didn't prove to be all that sturdy. So he reined in his ardor and somehow they composed themselves enough to take their choices in lingerie to the counter to pay for them but not before she included one of those male jock straps with "Open Me" written on it modeled over what looked like red lipstick.

He arched a brow at it as it sat on the counter.

"I'm wearing that?"

She licked her lips.

"Underneath your pants to work tomorrow," she said, "So I can think about opening up to see your package."

They headed on home afterwards and then as soon as they got inside, she made her move on him starting with his shirt. But when she moved towards the snap of his pants, he captured her hands in his own and brought her closer to taste her mouth.

"What…"

He smiled at her.

"Let me," he said, before lifting her up in his arms.

"I've got too many clothes on," she protested.

"We'll take care of that."

He took her to his bedroom and set her down at the foot of his bed. Then the unwrapping of each other's clothes began in earnest, with her reaching for his pants while he slid her shirt off of her. Her breasts wrapped in red lace provided a nice contrast with their creaminess except for the tips which he stroked as he kissed her again.

"You like them?"

He chuckled.

"I love them," he said, "I'd like to spread some of that chocolate dip we just had and suck it right off the tips."

A ripple of anticipation that burned filled her at the image of him worshipping her breasts, first inhaling one nipple in his mouth and then the other, tasting the chocolate and her. She reached for his pants and this time she unfastened them and slid them down his muscular thighs leaving him standing in his dark briefs.

Her pants followed and he discovered that her panties matched her bra. She looked wicked in red, like a woman who would do just about anything. When he unfastened her bra and her breasts fell into his hands, he placed his face between them and fondled them with his mouth. She wiggled in his hold not meaning to but the sensations that flowed from them to nether parts, she couldn't stand it.

After she lost her panties and he his briefs, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, as his erection pressed against her intimately. She felt the size and power, and soon she'd feel its girth but first he had to get her onto his bed. He did that gentleness belying his eagerness and she opened up her legs exposing the softness of her, already wet enough to draw him inside of her in one delicious stroke. She gasped at the fullness as if she hadn't anticipated it and he kissed her face, the corners of her mouth, eyes and chin before zoning in on her waiting lips. Her hands stroked his back and settled on his hip. She cried against him as she felt him take her deeply, wrapping her legs tighter around him lest he think of leaving. The last thing on his mind as he generated friction that made her claw his skin, and draw him closer to her. She felt the exhilaration climb inside of her.

"Oh God Houston…I…"

He quickened his tempo for several teasing thrusts and then would jolt her by slowing down enough for a deep searing one.

"You like that?"

"Mmm….oh…"

He smiled beneath his kisses knowing that he drove her wild and loving it. .

Afterward, when she cuddled next to him, she felt both elated and totally relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her, spooning around her, as their heart rates together tried to return to normality.

"That was incredible."

He nodded, kissing the dampness of her neck.

"I never knew sex could work between us but I'm rethinking that."

He smiled at her observation and squeezed her tighter, his legs joining in the embrace of her.

"It's not just sex C.J.."

His quiet admission led to silence from her for a moment.

"I know."

She did know that, but it still amazed her that her best friend had kept that from her, the fact that he'd be this amazing lover. Both demanding of her but also generous and the combination of the two tossed in with his style proved too much for her to resist.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

She thought about that too.

"I don't know Houston," she said, "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

He sighed, kissing the back of her neck again.

"That won't happen. If anything, it just got better."

She paused again.

"But what about you wanting to have a baby," she said, "You can't put off that forever if it's what you really want."

"I do a lot. I don't know if you understand how much…"

She smiled.

"I have an idea and I'm not knocking your dream," she said, "I was just worried about you."

"No need to do that," he said, "I've put it on the backburner for a while."

She didn't know what would happen when he got back into that, working his advertising campaign with Darla. Maybe doing more talk shows with Crystal actively seeking the mother of his child. She knew she couldn't continue like this with Matt if he went forward with his plan.

No matter how she felt. At some point he was going to have to make a choice but had he already made it?

She sat in her office looking at the text messages on her phone, who was this person? He seemed irritated with her for not responding back to the earlier ones but he didn't leave much in the way of identification. She also had phone calls from a couple of clients who were interested in their latest renovations on computer software which evaluated security systems. Matt hadn't arrived yet because he'd gone to a breakfast meeting in Westwood.

Maureen brought in some invoices that had to be filed away so C.J. took a look at them first.

"I got a new selection of body paints if you want to take some samples."

C.J. looked up from the paperwork.

"Really, what flavors?"

Maureen counted them off on her fingers.

"Pina Colada, Coconut, wild cherry and pomegranate."

"Sounds…tasty," C.J. said, "Maybe when I'm done here."

Maureen smiled at her.

"Matt will enjoy them."

C.J. arched her brows at the secretary.

"Just spread some of the raspberry on her breasts and let him feast."

C.J. felt her skin flush and her hands tremble slightly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh the whole office knows you're sleeping with him," she said, "and we couldn't be happier for you…except for Lucille who wanted him but she'll get over it."

C.J. felt taken aback. Had it been that obvious that their relationship had changed? After all, they kept it out of the office and had been rather discreet.

"How did you know?"

Maureen shrugged.

"It's obvious…he acts like he can't wait to get you alone and you're like a cat in heat when he's around…and Lucille saw you making out at that outdoor concert last weekend."

"Oh."

C.J. remembered that night well. They'd just engage in a little kissing, some touching but nothing R rated. What could they do, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Maureen walked out and C.J. just shook her head.

Matt finished his meeting with the client at Coco's and walked back to his car. He'd sold the security system to this federal prosecutor and still had time to stop at the florist and buy his woman some flowers.

It had hit him in the middle of the meeting that he'd been going about it all wrong when looking for the mother of his baby.

When the perfect candidate had been in front of him all along, of course she'd been questioning his sanity on his game plan. But if he could just sell it to her, maybe she'd change her mind and want it too.

He had to come up with a plan to sell motherhood to her and he had the drive back to the office to do just that. Not to mention saying it with flowers and maybe someplace a little more romantic.

Yes it just might work.


	32. Chapter 32

C.J. loved a good soak in her bathtub when she had the time. Normally, she stuck to the quick shower to get ready for work or a night out, unless Matt joined her and then of course it lasted long past the hot water running out.

But she loved baths, she loved running scented gels under the tap that generated mounds of bubbles that she could sink herself into at the end of a long day. She loved adding salts to soften the water, to ease any aches she picked up from a busy day out in the field and she even had a green rubber ducky that she showed no one.

It wasn't an ordinary duck, but it'd make her blush to explain why. Tonight, she just stuck to soaking and yes, she had even tracked down some old jasmine scented candles and lit them.

She had plans tonight with Matt to go to one of her favorite restaurants, Spanish style with an outdoor patio with ambiance that couldn't be found elsewhere. She'd backpacked through Spain in between college and law school for a month and had loved it. The taste for great paella and tapas, along with some sangria never went away. So she added some perfume to her bath and laid out a dress to wear for a change and some naughty lingerie, red this time and a camisole that felt so nice against her skin.

She slid deeper into the bubbles as she thought about what had happened to her sex life lately since she bit the bullet and started an affair with Matt. She'd heard bits and pieces about his…talents through the years here and there but she'd had no idea what the man could do until she tried him out herself. No idea at all.

Her skin still remembered what he'd done to it just this morning with his mouth, his oral skills second to none. So the sex was great, but it was much more than that, he had been her lifelong friend. That had enhanced what they shared with each other between the sheets and other places without jeopardizing their friendship.

At least not so far…

She looked forward to dinner with him tonight and then heading back to his place or bringing him back here, she didn't care which as long as she got it.

Damn, she heard her phone rang and scrambled around a bit to find it. She clicked it open and saw it was Sonia.

"Hi…what's up?"

Sonia sighed.

"Randy called me up," she said, "I really didn't think I'd hear from him."

Sonia had given him her cell number at the Vibe the previous night when she and C.J. had gone to the Vibe to burn off some energy on the dance floor. Manuel had tried to coax her to join him for some body hugging dirty dancing but she begged off. But Randy and Sonia believe it or not had hit it off in a rather quirky way.

And now he had called her.

"You dated him didn't you," she said, "What's he like?"

"We only went out a couple times, mostly after dancing," C.J. said, "He's pretty laid back, greater dancer."

"You never slept with him?"

"No…but we kissed a few times."

Sonia sighed.

"He wants to hit a club tonight and I said I'd go for it."

"Good…you'll have fun with him."

Sonia chuckled.

"I just need some male companionship if you know what I mean."

Yeah, C.J. thought she did because it's been a bit of a dry spell before Matt and she had been making up for lost time.

"You and Matt heading out," Sonia asked.

"Just for dinner…and well a sleepover."

"Sounds exciting," Sonia said, "Well, I got to go get ready, I'll call you later with details."

C.J. hung up and put the phone down, enveloped in the warm silkiness of her bath, wishing that she weren't alone. She had this fantasy about her and Matt sharing her tub but hadn't acted on it yet. They'd done it in the shower often enough but the thought of sponging suds over his luscious body, every inch of him covered just curled her insides in a pleasurable way. She figured between the two of them they could figure out how to make love and the thought made her want to reach for her ducky but before she could do that, the phone rang again.

Matt showered and got ready to go pick up C.J. at her house and head on over to Café Toledo one of her favorite places. It felt like dirty pool to take her over there with what he planned to ask her but he felt that if he had the right surroundings, he could ask her the most important question of his life so far. It made perfect sense for her to be the mother of his baby. Beautiful, smart and with all the qualities he had always appreciated in her as his best friend. Her other qualities he'd only begun to appreciate more recently, well they'd be further explored during the process of conceiving their child.

She'd be surprised at his request but he hoped she'd warm to it and at least agree to consider it. Including the addendum to his plan that she fully participate in the process of raising their child if she chose.

He's been busy all day at the office. Between the client load which had increased since the talk show and Darla trying to figure out how to market a baby mama search that had been put on hold, he had been on overload. Now at least he could sit back and relax with his best friend and lover and discuss an important part of his future that hopefully would be hers too.

Not to mention he couldn't wait to see her again, not after what she had done this morning when she took a gander at his morning erection and then leaned over, pulling her hair out of the way with one hand to sink her mouth closely over it, her lips grasping at his cock softly, enough for him to know they were there. A morning blow job was the fantasy of many men but from a woman like C.J., she had transcended that with that sensuous mouth of hers, and the way one of her hands had gripped him…he felt his pants tighten and knew he'd be spending the night eagerly awaiting the moment until they hit one of their homes afterward.

Unless they went at it in his car again, maneuvering around dashboards and gear shifts, to line up their bodies just right. Having sex in a car had been a rite of passage when he'd been a teenager that he thought he'd parted ways with but the memory of her riding him, the way her face looked intent as she focused on her movement.

He'd let her christen as many of the cars in his fleet as she wanted.

She had totally appeared to put away her misgivings about including sex in their relationship and had become a livewire that could render him rock hard with one look.

Or one memory, in this case….

If he could just get her to agree to his plan, life would be perfect. Being a successful businessman, he had great persuasive skills but would they be enough?

* * *

C.J. picked up the phone and didn't recognize the number. Probably advertising she thought and she listened just long enough to hear the spiel before clicking her phone off.

Instead she heard a man's voice.

"Hi C.J.…"

It didn't sound familiar to her.

"Who is this?"

"It's me…Derek."

Oh, the man at the Vibe and on the beach that one morning.

"How'd you get my number?"

"It wasn't that hard really," he said, "I need to talk to you. Haven't you been getting my texts?"

She heard the commanding tone in his voice.

"That was you?"

"Of course, like I said, I need to talk with you."

She felt irritation prickle inside her.

"Look I don't even really know you do I," she said, "So what would we have to talk about?"

"Plenty of things," he said, "You'll know when we meet. I'll tell you all about them."

She sighed, feeling more than annoyance now.

"I'm not going to meet you Derek," she said, "I don't remember you from anywhere."

Silence met her.

"So I think it's better that we just end this conversation now," she said, "There's no point to it."

"I want to see you," he said, "Just for a few moments. We don't have to do lunch or anything like that."

"No Derek…I'm not going to meet you," she said, "Goodbye."

She clicked off her phone shaking her head. Who the hell was this guy, except for some random meetings with him, she had no idea. She didn't know how he'd gotten her number either but then figured with all the sites on the internet which divulged people's personal information, it wasn't that difficult like he said.

But he unnerved her too, his insistence in meeting her even though they hadn't known each other. He'd been a physically impressive looking guy too, not bad to look at but she just wasn't interested.

She got out of the bath, to towel herself off and get dressed in her bedroom, in the outfit she'd picked up. She pulled her panties up over her hips and slipped her bra over her breasts, right by the window. Too busy thinking about her date with Matt and what came later to pay much mind to anything else.

But outside, close to a tree in her backyard, he stood there, watching through the window. He could see the outline of her body, her breasts before her bra hid them and when she turned slightly, her lower back.

His breath grew harsh as she pulled on her panties, her body sidewise leaving much to the imagination even as she stood there nearly nude less than five feet away.

He had asked her nicely and she had said no, not interested in other words, and brushed him off.

Bad mistake, one that would need to be corrected in decisive fashion so she'd know better.

She would learn soon that no one said no to him, ever.


	33. Chapter 33

Matt picked up C.J. when he said he would and after getting into his car, they headed to the restaurant. They drove right past where another car had been parked with a man sitting inside of it. Matt turned on some jazz and they took off down PCH to where they would find their way onto Sunset.

C.J. looked over at Matt, thinking he looked handsome in his dark suit. It fit him very well indeed and she knew she'd start fantasizing at some point during dinner about how much she'd like to help him remove his clothes to hop into the sack with her. Just being around him made her think all kinds of lusty thoughts, which in quieter moments seemed almost crazy because it just hadn't been part of the fabric of her life.

"So you really think that our new technology's going to take off?"

She asked that question casually and Matt looked over at her, a brow raised.

"Yes I do….but we can deal with that pressing issue tomorrow," he said, "Right now I'm focusing my attention on the woman I'm having dinner with."

She tilted her face.

"You are thinking past dinner?"

He smiled, that glimmer in his eyes she knew quite well.

"Always…"

She smiled, feeling her skin flush like it did when he looked at her that way…his eyes examining her carefully as if he just wanted to peel her clothing off of her and feast on her skin with his mouth. She felt the tingles flood her body then and cleared her throat to get her attention back on dinner. The place to start, the rest would happen later. But a thought slipped through her mind anyway, asking herself if she were getting in deeper with her best friend. Did he feel the same way with her that he was slipping into something more than a casual fling?

She thought of what she could say to him in response but she settled for smiling at him, her insides feeling warmer.

The waiter brought them one course after the other and C.J. kept looking at Matt, who just looked back at her innocently. That's when she knew something was up with him.

"Houston what are you doing?"

He just looked up from the paella which smelled heavenly.

"What it looks like," he said, "I'm feeding you and then I'm seducing you…."

She smiled at the sound of that.

"The food's delicious," she said, "My favorite but I think you know that."

He just smiled at her and that aroused her suspicions even more. She folded her arms then and looked at him dead on….damn his eyes flashed back at her in ways that heated up her insides. But she had to keep her focus here.

"Houston, why are we here?"

He blinked his eyes putting down his fork.

"To have dinner of course," he said, "though our night won't end here."

She hoped not, she wanted so much for them to spend it together doing pleasurable things but she had to find out what he was up to first.

"Houston…is there something you want to tell me?"

He poured them both another glass of wine and she took hers and sipped it. Her favorite vintage of course, she realized as she tilted her face to look at him.

"Just tell me or ask me…whatever it is."

He looked at her it seemed in a way that told her he had brought her here to wine and dine her yes…but for some other reason too. She waited for him to say something and he finally nodded.

"Yes there is something I need to ask you."

She nodded back.

"I see and it needed to be in a romantic setting at my favorite restaurant right?"

He smiled.

"Well no but I wanted to spend time with you," he said, "I've really enjoyed myself with you."

"Me too with you…"

She had to admit that because she knew that she had discovered a part of him that she'd now wished she'd known much longer. And not just because the sex had been spectacular…well she found herself thinking dangerous thoughts. Feeling both aroused and vulnerable with him in ways she hadn't felt with any other man. But he wasn't like them; he'd been her best friend for so long.

"Okay so then maybe you'll like what I'm going to ask you."

She leaned forward.

"Okay then ask me…."

He took a deep breath.

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking…you know on what I want in my life ever since I thought I might lose it up on that building."

She sighed.

"Houston, there's nothing wrong with that," she said, "When we face our mortality, it makes us consider things we never did."

He looked happy to hear what she said, and his eyes sparkled.

"One of those things was to have a child," he said, "to find a woman who could produce one for me."

"I know that but I still think you should just wait until you find the woman first," she said, "Someone you can you know, fall in love with and then have children together."

He paused.

"Yeah….and after my efforts to do it my way, I've been thinking of what you told me about your way."

She shrugged.

"It's not my way," she said, "It's just the way it's usually done."

He nodded at that and she wondered where he was going with this but she could see from his face that something had changed. She knew she was about to find out what that might be. Should she brace herself?

Instead she sipped her wine, looking at him. Thinking that getting to know him in a more intimate way had opened them both up to maybe creating something special together…something that transcended their close friendship. But then she stifled that part of her a bit…because maybe he saw their relationship including the sex in a different light.

"I want to do it your way….to get to know the woman first before we…we create a baby together."

She nodded.

"That's good," she said, "It'll work out much better, you'll see."

"If its parents are at least cordial together, maybe that will be the best thing for our child," he said, "to be friends at least."

"Okay…that makes sense."

He sighed, looking at her.

"And that's when it came to me…later than it should have that I'd already found the perfect woman to have my baby."

That intrigued her but beyond that, she didn't know what else to think.

"Anyone I know?"

He rubbed his hands together looking at her.

"You…."

Her eyes widened because she hadn't been expecting this at all. But then Matt had always had the ability to surprise her even though she thought she knew him well enough to not be fazed by anything he said or did. He had a way of proving her wrong on that count enough so she should know better.

"Houston…."

"No it's true…the best candidate to be the mother of my child has been in front of me all along," he said, "We're together anyway and it's just a simple matter of you stopping your birth control."

She sharpened her eyes.

"Oh Houston you can't be serious."

His eyes didn't let go of hers and she knew he meant it.

"I am very serious," he said, "C.J., you're the perfect woman to have my child and I promise you, I won't shut you out of his or her life…I'd like us to raise our child together."

She listened to the earnestness of his words and a part of her melted because she could see that too. She could see them together with their baby as it came into the world and grew up with both of them. But….she felt that an important piece was missing here in his proposal.

"Houston…it sounds very nice and I'm flattered but I don't want to get together with you just to have a child."

He sighed.

"What's so different than what we're doing together now, except you're on the pill?"

She just looked at him shaking her head, so many feelings running through her head right now she couldn't count them all.

"It's a lot different than where we are now."

"How so?"

Seriously did he not know? They were friends, best friends and lovers but they weren't together in any committed way and she needed that before she even thought about having children with a man.

"Houston…I can't and if you don't understand why, we really know each other as well as we thought."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him tenderly even as she felt so much turmoil. Because a part of her wanted so much what he offered but…she couldn't do it. Not his way.

"I want to have children with a man the traditional way," she said, "You know fall in love, get married and then talk about it first."

"We're talking about it now."

She sighed, thinking him to be quite obtuse with her.

" I can't do it," she said, "and I can't believe that you don't understand why. And that you brought me here to ask me to just continue on but stop taking my birth control."

"That's not what I asked at all."

She looked at him nodding.

"Okay not exactly but that's what you want isn't it," she said, "You want someone to bear your child whether it's a complete stranger or it's me but you don't want what comes with it."

"Like what?"

God, he was being clueless he thought, did she really not understand him, or he her?

"The entire package Houston…a friend, a lover a wife and a mother…a partner in every way not just by procreation."

He paused then and maybe he was trying to understand her but he just looked at her in a way that made her eyes sting.

"I…I don't think that's what I want right now," he said, "but we're friends, we're lovers and we'd be parents."

She tried not to be exasperated but suddenly she just needed some space from him and she was going to take it.

"Look …thanks for the offer but I think I'll just say no," she said, "and you can return back to your earlier plan."

He looked at her surprised.

"You're not interested?"

She shook her head.

"Not in that…in what I told you yes," she said, "Look maybe I'd just better go home."

"But we're not finished…"

She sighed.

"Yes I think we are…I just don't know what to say…I thought…"

Matt ever practical pointed something out.

"You didn't drive her."

"I'll take a cab….really I just need to leave now…"

She got up and he looked up at her not happy about this development at all.

"Why?"

She turned to face him and took in his confusion which lined his handsome face.

"I just need that time Houston," she said, "I'll see you later…"

With that, she took her purse and left him to call a cab. He watched her go thinking about going after her but knew from their friendship that when she said she needed some space, she meant it. But what was he going to do now?

C.J. went out and called a cab, then sat out waiting for it trying to process what had just happened and why the emotions that grabbed her had been so intense. She didn't notice the man in the parked car across the lot that watched her while she sat there.

He had plans of his own for the woman he watched.


	34. Chapter 34

Matt just sat there at the table watching C.J. walk out on him. He hadn't expected her to react to his proposal in that matter. He didn't know if she'd go for it or agree to it, but walk out on him? He had lost his appetite after she had left and realized he'd be heading home to an empty house. Things had been going so well between them or so he thought. After all, they had always been great friends who had become highly successful business partners largely because they knew each other so well. At many a meeting or seminar they had sat on opposite sides of the conference table or even a room and had been able to hold a conversation without saying a word.

And now that they were lovers that had been much better than he had ever dreamed. The most exciting period of his life, wanting to spend every night with her away from their work just the two of them.

But the way she had looked at him just now, he felt the chill and knew that it had been her reaction to the words he had spoken to her at the same table. It had seemed all so perfect to him that they'd have a child together, one they could both raise instead of him recruiting a stranger to help him do that. What could be better since they knew each other so well?

Now, there didn't seem much chance of that happening. She had looked at him as if he grew a third eye, told him no and then walked away leaving him just sitting there. She probably had hailed a cab and headed on home by now. He knew better than to go after her when she was upset with him; better to let her go home and cool down. Maybe they could get together and talk about it in the morning

"Hey Matt…what are you doing sitting here by yourself?"

He looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there gazing at him, dressed in a scarlet dress, low cut and a diamond necklace.

"I'm eating dinner."

Her brows rose.

"I can see that but by yourself," she said, "Really Matt, how unlike you."

He sighed.

"I ate alone quite a bit when we were together."

Her smile dimmed a bit and she folded her arms.

"Oh Matt…are we really going to go down memory lane when we should focus on the present?"

He looked at her, noticing the glint in her eyes as hard as the gems in her necklace.

"Elizabeth, I'm not interested in doing either."

She pursed her lips.

"Actually I was hoping you'd update me on whether or not you've accepted my application."

"Application," he asked.

Her face brightened.

"Yes…as a candidate for the mother of your child," she said, "Really darling, you know I'm the only one."

He sighed.

"I've suspended that entire process," he said, "I haven't decided when I'm going to resume it."

She frowned.

"Oh…well you know that I can give you what you want," she said, "and if a baby's part of it, that's fine too."

Matt just looked at her trying to remember exactly what it had been that had drawn him to her back when they'd gotten together. All he could remember is what happened later on…the arguments, the distrust and a lot of broken crystal. When Elizabeth got upset, she liked to throw anything within reach.

"I don't think that's a good idea Elizabeth," he said, "I think we should just leave things as they are between us."

Her face grew lined as she considered that, clearly not liking it. He knew her mind worked quickly. But all he could think about was the woman who'd just walked out on him.

"But I know we could really make it work if we tried harder….if you tried harder."

Matt shook his head.

"No…we both tried and we're just not compatible…at all and it caught up to us."

She ran her hand through her hair, looking at him.

"But…"

"No Elizabeth…we made the right decision to end it…I know I did…"

Her mouth hung open.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us Matt…"

He shook his head again.

"There is no us," he said, "and for me there's someone else."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Who…who are you talking about?"

He sighed.

"Look what we had, it's past…I think it's time for the both of us to move on and I've done that. You need to do that too because there's nothing left here."

She just stared at him, her mouth working and then finally she turned around and stomped off. He watched, and then returned to thinking about what to do to make things right with C.J..

* * *

She entered into her home after she picked up the bouquet of roses on her porch. Red roses that must be from Matt…sent before or after she left him in the restaurant? Damn, she hated doing that and part of her wanted to run back and take what she said back. But she couldn't and she didn't know why. She knew what she wanted from him, but she didn't know that he wanted it too. Did he want her as just a best friend with benefits or something more?

She sat down on the couch putting the flowers on the coffee table in front of her. There hadn't been a card with them. She leaned back with a sigh, wishing she weren't alone right now. Her body rebelled against her mind because right now, it wanted to be wrapped up in his warmth. His lips on her mouth claiming it, his hands stroking her body so it felt all kinds of delicious sensations and the feel of him inside of her…damn she needed a cold shower. No, she needed to shut these thoughts out of her head; she was irritated with him and his so-called proposal to be the mother of his child. If he knew that a part of her wanted to say yes to that…but she didn't want to only serve as a means for him to have a baby. She wanted him to want her first was that so selfish?

Getting together with him had felt so incredible, more than she ever would have anticipated. It wasn't just the sex though that factored into it, it was the connection between them that was enriched by taking their relationship in between the sheets.

It had been all about getting it on with him at first and why not? She'd always known her friend was hot; she just hadn't acted on it. But once they'd made love, she begin to find herself wanting even more. She wanted him, as her friend and her lover…and her thoughts wandered into other places like what it'd be like if he were her husband…and her children's father. But Matt appeared to her to be in this for play.

Her phone rang then and she saw that it was Sonia.

"Hi….what are you doing calling me?"

Her friend chuckled.

"I could say the same about you answering," she said, "I thought you'd be with Matt."

C.J. sighed.

"We had an argument and I walked out of the restaurant."

Sonia paused.

"You're kidding me."

"No…seriously, he wanted me to be his baby mama and I couldn't believe it."

"You mean you were stunned because it's what you wanted and you were waiting him to ask?"

"Sonia…"

"No, if he asked you to do that for him, it's because he really cares about you."

"I know that he does but I didn't want to be asked this way," C.J. said, "as if it were a business transaction."

"It wouldn't be with him," Sonia said, "He cares about you too much…you've been friends forever."

"I know but I can't do it his way," C.J. said, "so I walked out on him. He can be so dense sometimes."

Sonia chuckled.

"So can you," she said, "Really you need to talk it over with him about what's going on here."

"I know what's going on," C.J. said, "We're business partners and best friends who sleep together…and to bring a baby into that, it's just not right."

"It's been done before," Sonia said, "People together with someone or not have babies in all kinds of different ways."

C.J. sighed again.

"I know that but I can't share that with a man unless we're in love and we're married."

"Did you tell Matt that?"

"Yes I did and I don't know if he got it," C.J. said, "He did say he's not ready for any of that."

"Oh…so why did you leave then," Sonia asked, "Why not just agree to disagree and move forward?"

C.J. paused.

"I'm not sure why I left…I just felt I had to get out of there."

"Did he upset you?"

"No…no he irritated me but like I said, I just felt I had to get out of there…"

Sonia paused.

"Well all I can say is I'm glad my social life is simpler than yours," she said, "I had a great time with Randy at the club."

C.J. brightened hearing the enthusiasm in her friend's voice.

"So you two hit it off?"

"Yes we did…we had to cut it short because he got called to work on an assignment but we're meeting at the club tomorrow."

"Sounds fun…"

"Hey why don't you come with us," Sonia said, "It'll be fun…"

C.J. hedged.

"I don't know….I don't want to be the third wheel…"

Sonia snorted.

"You won't be…I'm not jumping into bed with him anyway…I'm taking my time getting to know him first."

That gave C.J. some pause being somewhat unlike her friend to want to slow things down.

"Okay…I'll meet you there..."

She clicked off her phone a moment later and went to make herself some tea to settle in for the night. After heating up some water in the microwave, she steeped the tea and gazed out the window into the darkness dimly lit by the streetlights.

Her eyes narrowed at what she thought to be a figure standing in front of her house, without features. He or she seemed hidden in the shadows as she looked out. Was the person just standing there or where they watching?

She felt uneasiness inside of her as she sipped her tea while at the window and then she noticed that the figure had stepped away. Maybe someone just lost in the neighborhood or leaving someone's house, she mused as she headed to her bedroom.

* * *

The man just stood there, watching her outline in the window lit up by the kitchen behind her. Had she seen him, probably not because he had hidden himself so well. He knew she'd been out with the man she worked with earlier that night but had returned, not in his car but in a cab. The thought made him giddy because maybe she had told the man to get lost, that a better man waited for her in front of her house.

He thought C.J. to be beautiful as she had always been, elegant and vibrant at the same time but she didn't know what she really wanted. She thought she did but she was wrong…only he knew what was best for her. What she wanted and what he could give her…if only she hadn't rebuked him. For that as lovely as she might be, she had to pay and she would…in a matter of time.

According to his schedule, his own decision of when and where….he thought walking back to his car.


	35. Chapter 35

Matt made it to the office the next morning after running 10 miles down the beach where the tide licked up the shore. That's what sexual frustration did to him and he had laid up half the night wishing that he hadn't let C.J. walk away from him. He still didn't get what had set her off but he wanted to find out. He had gone home and instead of spending the night in between the sheets with her doing every wicked thing that came to mind, he had tried to get to sleep, restless and smelling just a hint of her perfume on the pillow.

He had to find a way to figure out what to say to her, to get her back to where she at least would listen to him. The rest would soon follow after he convinced her that he hadn't meant anything by asking her to share a baby with him except that she had been the most logical choice.

But as he got out of his car and headed to the elevator in the garage, he frowned to himself. Wait a minute, wasn't it his adherence to logic and reason in relation to procreation that had gotten him in her doghouse? No, he had to look for something else, something more related to the feelings that he had elicited in her and she in him when they'd been frolicking together, making love as if it were all that mattered. The elevator opened and Maureen looked up at him.

"Any messages," he asked.

She handed him a stack.

"There's probably even more on your voicemail," she said, "Everyone's asking about the new security software."

That didn't surprise him at all. The publicity campaign for it had just started. Since Darla had been benched from her campaign to find him a baby mama, he had assigned her the task of launching his campaign on his new product to keep her busy and happy. She definitely appeared up to the task if the early response was any indication.

"Is C.J. here?"

Maureen looked up at him, a shade too innocently.

"Oh no…she's meeting with the lawyer on that other project," she said, "She'll be back later."

Matt nodded, knowing that as upset as she might be with him, she'd never let her feelings interfere with their business or her work. They were both ultimately professionals and they would get through this complication. Hopefully sooner rather than later because he missed her.

"She'll be happy to know her body paints and nipple jewelry arrived…"

Matt's brows rose.

"What was that?"

Maureen smiled at him then knowing exactly what she was doing.

"She ordered some but that clearly was before her man ticked her off."

Matt folded his arms.

"What do you mean by that?"

Maureen shrugged.

"Oh no one told me anything. No one does has to in this office because I know everyone's business…"

"Maureen…"

She sighed.

"Matt, it is my business to know if I'm to keep this place running smoothly and in relative harmony."

Matt just shook his head at her.

"So what do you think I should do then?"

She leaned forward.

"You need to forget that she's your business partner, and look at her as the woman underneath that business suits."

He smiled to himself because he knew what she looked like underneath her clothes, the most beautiful, sexiest woman he had ever known. Unwrapping her that first time had been like receiving the most amazing present and every time since left him feeling warm inside, and sent his blood sizzling.

"I think I know that."

"Well then act like it," Maureen said, "Treat her like she's your lover and not your partner…just take that rational side of yours and park it."

"Maureen I really don't think…"

"No you don't Matt…and you know what, if were me you were treating like this, I'd take some rope, soft fibered of course, and I'd tie you up…and…well for such a brilliant businessman you can just be so dense."

Matt frowned.

"You'd tie me up?"

Maureen nodded.

"Oh I'd lasso you first…then truss you up like you need because you just need to drop this business attitude of yours because it just doesn't belong in the bedroom."

Matt wondered if Maureen had given C.J. any ideas but really his secretary was all wrong about him. He had dated and slept with many women and none of them had ever complained. In fact, the opposite, that he had given them pleasurable interludes.

"I'd better get to work in my office but Maureen, what's going on between C.J. and me is between us not the office."

Maureen nodded.

"True….until it becomes known by the entire office…then all bets are off."

His brows rose again.

"What?"

"You heard me Matt," she said, "You don't settle what's wrong between the two of you, and then we'll do it."

He just looked at her and she smiled back at him.

"I have a whole catalog at my disposal," she said, "of over 500 sexual aids to get the job done."

He didn't doubt that and he realized that she could either be a formidable ally or his adversary and it was up to him.

"Okay we'll keep that in mind," he said, "Thanks for the heads up but I've got to get to work on that new prototype."

But she'd already returned to sorting through her files so he headed to his office, shaking his head. Had the world around him gone suddenly crazy?

He stopped at the wet bar to pour himself a Scotch before settling down to work.

* * *

C.J. had been at meetings most of the day and by the time she hit the office, Matt had been holed up in his office in a phone conference according to Maureen. She had gone to her office and found a discreet black bag on her desk. Peering inside it, she saw the body paints…tequila and strawberry flavored and some nipple and belly chains that she had planned to wear for…never mind. She had tossed and turned most of the night and then had gone to kickboxing class looking to spar with someone to exhaust all her energy and stored up libido. Her instructor had taken one look at her and had sentenced her to bag work. So she had done front kicks, sidekicks, roundhouses and a lot of jabs and upper cuts until she nearly collapsed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She could think of more enjoyable activities to leave her in that state…but no, since she'd walked out on Matt, that hadn't been an option.

She showered in cold water and then dressed to head to a meeting she had on a legal case. It had been a slow work day and when afternoon arrived, she took off telling Maureen she was out for the day…and thanking her for filling her order.

Maureen just nodded and told her to have a nice evening. C.J. planned to do that with her friends at the Vibe. So she went home and dressed up in her black sleeveless top that hugged her figure so tightly that it energized her and the black jeans that went with it…she looked great in them. Some boots and she was ready to go, dressed in black down to her lingerie. Even if she didn't intend to go there to pick up a guy to take home, she definitely wanted to look the part. She'd flirt and she'd dance and kick up her heels having a good time to forget about him for a while.

The club looked packed when she arrived and she found Sonia who waved her on over to the bar where she stood with Randy.

"You decided to show up after all," Sonia said, with a smile.

C.J. shrugged ordering a margarita.

"I decided to have some fun," she said, "and I intend to do that."

Sonia shot her a look.

"Hey I'm not going to take some guy home," C.J. said, "I just want to do some dancing…burn off some steam."

Randy smiled at her.

"Tough day at work?"

"I just need to do some relaxing," C.J. said, "and don't worry now that we've caught up, you won't even know I'm here."

Sonia looked at Randy and then back at C.J..

"Oh…you're not interrupting anything," she said, "Randy and I are just friendly right Randy?"

The smile he showed convinced C.J. otherwise so she said she'd see them later and went to find a dance partner.

* * *

Matt picked up the phone. One of his clients had told him he'd call him to discuss a new business deal so he'd stayed late working on some files in the meantime. He'd worked hard but couldn't get his mind off of C.J.. She just had this way of appearing in front of his line of vision, wearing something soft and revealing, her body lush and her eyes sparkling. Damn his pants tightened just at the thought of what he wanted to do with her, not from not from being apart. But she had to cool off and there's not much to indicate that she'd done that yet.

His fingers itched to touch her, his mouth wanted to taste hers again. Okay, he'd work a couple more hours and if this guy called him great, but he'd have to find a way to deal with his inability to think about anything else but her in his bed. Her lithe and luscious body entangled in his own.

The phone rang then.

"Hi…Prescott is that you?"

The line remained silent.

"You're calling about the security software," he said, "Dennis told me you were interested."

He heard someone take a deep breath and exhale it.

"I'm not Prescott…."

"Okay then who are you?"

"I'm no one you need to know."

That puzzled Matt, maybe this was some people's idea of a joke or something. But he had been working hard all day and he had a raging hard on right now so his sense of humor was at a minimum.

"Okay listen if this is a joke…"

"No joke…"

"Then why are you calling," Matt said, "Who are you?"

A pause in answer and Matt almost just hung up on the faceless caller.

"If I can't have her, neither can you…."

Click, and the phone call ended, leaving Matt looking at his phone in response. What the….and then he knew.

He reached for his phone to call her, to let her know she was in danger.

* * *

C.J. felt herself grow warm after several dances and decided she needed to go outside to get a breath of fresh air. So she told Sonia who had gone a couple slow rounds on the dance floor with Randy.

Sonia looked concerned.

"You okay?"

C.J. nodded, not wanting to explain that she just needed a couple moments to clear her mind because during her dances, she had been seeing someone not her partner. Her last conversation with Matt and the silence between them since distracted her.

"I'll just be a few moments…"

"Okay be careful…"

C.J. touched Sonia on the arm and threaded herself through the crowd of people and walked to the back doorway into an alley.

Not knowing that a man followed her. A man who had waited all night, no longer than that for this moment…but his footfalls were quiet and her mind, elsewhere. The cooler air struck her face and she pulled her hair out of her face and released it to spill around her face. She took some deep breaths as she stood in the alley looking out into the darkness broken by the halos of several street lights.

And then she heard the footsteps.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The words seemed innocuous at first until her memory latched onto the sound of the voice. She turned around to face the man and her eyes widened as she saw the man who had been bothering her standing there looking at her, his eyes intense.

Then she saw that he held a gun in his hand pointed at her.

"Goodbye C.J.…"

And just like that before she could respond, he fired his gun shooting her pointblank. After she collapsed on the pavement, he looked at her a moment then walked back into the club as if he'd never left it.

C.J. felt her life threatening to slip away with her blood and her mind tingled with conflicting thoughts.

One so sharp it honed like a knife.

Matt…..


	36. Chapter 36

Matt called C.J.'s cell phone but just reached her voice mail and left a message to call him back. But he still worried about the call he'd just received so he stretched his memory to see if he could remember that of her friends.

He didn't remember Sonia's number but he did know Randy's so he punched it in and waited for him to answer, his nerves on fire.

But he only got his voice mail instead.

Maybe C.J. had spent the evening at her home if she hadn't gone out with friends so he'd go check there. Hopefully, she'd answer her door and look at him befuddled by the relieved expression on his face and she'd lower her guard enough to invite him inside. So he looked around his office once more and decided to head on out to her house. His mind flirted with calling the police but he didn't know what to say, didn't even know where she had gone or who had just called him.

Maybe she'd know and she'd tell him.

So he grabbed his briefcase and headed to the elevator to go down to get his car and get on out of her. A feeling of urgency nagged at him as he headed down and then walked to his car, feeling a need to go to her house and see her again that threatened to overpower him.

Sonia had been standing with Randy at the bar nursing a margarita when some guy ran up to them, his face distraught.

"Something's going on in the alley," he said, "and someone said they heard a gunshot."

Randy went from easy going into professional mode in the blink of an eye and reached for his gun. Sonia looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"C.J.…that's where she went…I think to get some air."

Randy sighed and got his gun out to rush off into the parking lot. Other people looked at him and reacted to seeing him armed, to part away from his pathway like the Red Sea.

"Sonia…stay here…"

She just nodded and he ran out to the exit to the alley. Out there, he saw a cluster of people surrounding someone lying on the ground and he yelled at them to get to the side. A man looked up at him.

"She's been shot I think."

Randy nodded and went over to where he saw a woman lying on the ground and his eyes widened when he saw C.J. in a growing pool of blood. He knelt down beside her checking her vitals and then reached for his cell phone to call for help.

"I need an ambulance out at the Vibe and some uniforms," he said, "to seal this area off from the crowd."

Because the alley had turned into a crime scene through the actions of an unknown assailant…who could have been a stranger or anything but to the woman he'd shot. Randy assessed her injuries and saw that she'd been shot just below the chest. Whether her shooter had gone for critical body mass like a cop would be trained to do or had just fired his gun from close range, it would be up to an investigator to determine and maybe C.J. if she regained consciousness.

Then he heard her make some noise and move a little bit, murmuring mostly, her eyes still closed. Her face growing ashen and the crimson stain on her shirt growing larger, so he started stroking her face, hoping she'd feel his touch.

"Hey C.J.…you're going to be all right…just lie still there until the EMTs arrive and take a look at you."

"Mmm…I…."

Randy watched her struggle to form words wondering if she was trying to tell him about what had happened, about the man who had tried to kill her. Hopefully not succeeding though she needed medical attention quickly…so the cop took over as he stroked her neck…feeling the thread pulse.

"C.J. honey…do you know who did this?"

Her brow knit as if she heard him.

"I…he called me….he…"

Randy nodded, so she had known him but how? He needed more information if they would ever track the shooter down.

"Okay…so did you know him?"

She nodded slightly, trembling. He knew that meant she was going into shock.

"He…wanted but…."

Then the EMTs rushed up with their equipment and Randy moved aside, his quest ions would have to wait. The EMTs started working on her right away raising her shirt up to expose the bullet entry wound.

"BP's dropping past 90 over 60, pulse dropping," one said, "We have to get moving…she needs a surgeon."

The other nodded.

"Bullet must be near some major blood vessel," he said, "She might be bleeding out."

They hooked her up to a heart monitor and prepared to load her onto a stretcher to take to a trauma center. Randy watched, his heart in his throat, wondering what the hell had happened. But his experience taught him that she'd been shot by someone she had known. Who and why were left to be found out but they'd need more information from her to nail the guy. Someone tapped his shoulder and he saw Sonia looking at him, fear etching her features.

"Oh god…what happened?"

"Someone shot C.J.…and then just left."

She shook her head.

"Who would do something like that Randy?"

He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Anyone you know who would try to kill her?"

Sonia knit her brows in thought and then shook her head.

"No…but she and Matt…the work they did, they probably made some enemies."

Randy nodded.

"True enough, only question is which one would be pissed off at her enough to try to kill her?"

"I don't know."

"I mean he went for her chest…core body mass almost like what a cop would do."

She furrowed her brows.

"You think…?"

"I don't know," Randy said, "but it's the easiest, surest target for a lethal blow."

Sonia sighed shaking her head.

"I've got to find out which hospital they're taking her," she said, "and oh god….one of us had better get in touch with Matt."

Randy nodded, knowing how the guy would react and what he might do. Not looking forward to having to tell him but knowing it had to be done.

"I'll call him," he said, "I think she's going to UCLA."

She nodded and he took his phone out to make the dreaded phone call to Matt.

Matt clicked off his phone as soon as he heard the words UCLA Medical Center and turned his car to head in that direction. He had been on his way to C.J.'s house when the call had come in from Randy that she had been shot in the alley at the Vibe. His heart raced as he pushed the accelerator and floored it down PCH, after pulling an illegal U-turn to head towards the turnoff up to Sunset.

He broke out into a cold sweat that chilled him in ways beyond physical. How could this have happened, how could a young vibrant woman like C.J. get gunned down outside a night club? Sure the Vibe had some reputation for rough behavior but as far as he knew that didn't include shootings. He had a lot of questions for Randy when he saw him at the hospital like if there had been any witnesses or any suspects that were known. That part of him that would shift into investigative mode so quickly would hunt the shooter down and make him pay, painfully if possible…but then no, he couldn't violate any procedures for apprehending the shooter lest he risk him getting released on a technicality, with the law unable to touch him.

At a stoplight, he just glared at its redness and running his hand through his hair, he willed it to change so he'd be at there and her side all that much faster. Damn the man who did this, and damn him if she died before he arrived there. No, he couldn't think that because C.J. had an inner strength inside of her that few could match, one that had never ceased to amaze him. She'd get through this, she'd survive and he'd be able to nail her assailant to the wall.

The light changed and he burnt tire rubber going up to Sunset, which mercifully looked light in traffic. He hoped that no cops would pull him for speeding but he couldn't move his foot from the accelerator not while her life hung in the balance. His mind raced with all he had to say to her, so much which remained unsaid. He needed her to hear it all but in order to do that…she had to survive.

He turned off to head towards Westwood and then his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Sonia's voice.

"I'm at UCLA…they just brought her in and she went straight to the ER," she said, "The doctor couldn't say much but she's got a bullet lodged inside her abdominal cavity, below her diaphragm…near an artery."

He blinked his eyes as he was forced to stop at another light. Damn, that didn't sound so good…but no, if she made it to surgery, she still was alive and they'd patch her up. Just like they'd patched up their assorted wounds over the years.

"It's going to be some hours before we get any word," she said, "but they took us to a small waiting room on the second floor."

"I'm almost there."

He clicked off the phone and the light changed and it was like the flag arose at the Indy 500 as he sped down another city street to the hospital where his best friend clung to life.

C.J. opened her eyes and blinked, surprised to find that the intense pain that had stabbed through her had somehow ebbed. She looked around her and saw an expansive meadow….but in her ears she heard the nonsensical words of which she caught what sounded like medical terminology. Not that it mattered here, it sounded so easily lost in the breeze that whirled around her face, soothing her like a mother's touch.

Not that she had really known her mother or her father for that matter, growing up with a guardian who collected money from her parents' estate to care for her but didn't do much else besides provide her with food and a roof over her head. She had tried to run away twice and then one day, she had stopped at a stream which snaked through the valley where she had headed nursing the dogwood trees to full height. It looked so soothing in the midday heat so she removed her shoes and dipped them into the burbling water…ahhh…it felt so much better. She closed her eyes to revel in the sensation and then she heard the voice.

"Hey what are you doing at my fishing hole?"

The voice sounded inquisitive but friendly and she opened her eyes to see who had addressed her. He looked lanky with dark hair and eyes that could sparkle with mischief, and he looked about 11 just like her.

"I'm just resting…I've been doing some walking."

He nodded and she remembered back to when she'd first seen him on the school yard in a crowd of people who circled around her and another boy, a bully really twice her size who had been teasing her. She sassed him back and he pushed her, soon enough they were in the ground tangled in a brawl and kicking up dust. But she more than held up her own end of it, landing some key punches before they both got dragged to their feet and separated by teachers who broke it up.

She got seven days of being benched for that. But she forgot all that now when she saw the young boy looking at her.

"It's okay, you can sit here as long as you like…"

And that's when she met Matt.


	37. Chapter 37

Matt sped his car down the street leading to the UCLA Trauma Center where he knew that C.J. had been taken after she'd been shot. He'd been pressing the accelerator down to the floor to get there as fast as possible, and when the hospital loomed, he turned into the parking area in front of it.

He figured that C.J. must have arrived by ambulance here already so he parked his car and ran into the entrance of the ER. Many people sat waiting in the lobby, some with visible injuries and discomfort etched on their faces but others sat tensely waiting for news on others being treated. His eyes scanned the business of the ER with harried doctors in white coats and stethoscopes working with nurses and other medical staff to tend to patients based on a triage system.

Across the room, he saw Sonia sitting in a chair, rubbing her arms while Randy handed her a cup of coffee from someplace close. He strode quickly across the room and when they heard his footsteps, they looked up at him. Sonia got out of her seat and embraced him without hesitation.

"Oh Matt…I'm so glad you're here…."

"How's C.J.…is she here yet?"

Sonia looked at Randy and nodded.

"She's in surgery…she already had been transferred there when we arrived," she said, "We haven't talked to anyone yet."

Matt nodded digesting that. He knew from experience that not much information would be known to pass along to loved ones about patients that had just arrived especially trauma cases like C.J..

He sat down in a chair next to Sonia.

"So what happened, do you know?"

She sighed, her face etched with worry.

"I'm not sure…she just needed to get some fresh air after doing some dancing and next thing I know some guy runs in and says there was a shooting in the aisle."

Matt looked over at Randy who nodded.

"Don't know much about the circumstances yet," he said, "She got hit just below the chest. That guy meant business but where he went after…or who…"

"Did C.J. say anything?"

Randy frowned.

"Not much…but she did know him to some degree…he had called her."

Matt furrowed his brows at that, but then a lot of people had called her about work, and socially as well so that didn't provide much of a clue except to indicate that it wasn't a random act of violence.

"The EMTs showed up quickly and did their job to prep for her for transport here."

Matt just nodded, knowing that he should feel reassured by that but he didn't. Not when she lay in surgery some distance away fighting for her life and some unknown shooter out there had her in his crosshairs. His body tensed and his hands clenched wishing he could find this coward and squeeze the life out of him. But he knew that wouldn't help C.J. for him to get locked up for murder even involving a scumbag. she needed him with her right here. He clasped his hands together and tried to remind himself that his best friend was as tough as they came and had survived a lot already. She would make it through this crisis too.

"It's going to be some hours Matt…sure you don't want to get something to eat in the cafeteria?"

He looked up at Sonia and wordlessly shook his head. No, he wanted to be here when the surgeon finished and walked out here to give them the news. To tell them whether or not C.J. lived or died on the table…he closed his eyes tightly at the idea that the doctor could tell them anything but that she'd made it through the operation with flying colors.

Randy left to get some more information on the shooting from the investigators onscene and Sonia sat with him as the minutes ticked by slowly on the clock on the wall.

* * *

C.J. knew she had already liked the lean boy with the earnest expression on his face even before they met by the stream that day. But before long, they had become the best of friends. It helped that they lived on neighboring spreads living their days with horses, cattle and dogs. Quiet natural surroundings as far as the eye could see from stony hillsides to honey colored flatlands to a particular lake surrounded by stringy trees which they both frequented on hot summer afternoons, turning into cooler evenings.

They'd wear their swimsuits and dive cleanly into the water and splash around a bit, reveling in the crispness which contrasted the shimmery heat which rode across the lake. Then they'd swim back and collapse on the sandy bank, to talk. His father traveled on business a lot and his mother had died when he'd been a little boy and she didn't have any parents only a guardian who didn't really want her there. She'd retreated from her house out the window enough during her years there, seldom being caught whether due to her own stealth movement or her guardian's inattention, she didn't know.

She felt the sun dry her skin just now while Matt watched her as he often seemed to do these days now that they'd left childhood behind and had been navigating their teens. Their friendship had survived those changes and her girlfriends at school thought she was nuts to hang out with a guy like Matt without at least kissing him. Her skin burned when they teased her about that and she wore that as she sat next to where he had sprawled out on his back.

"Matt…do you think I look alright?"

He remained relaxed.

"Mmm….you look fine…"

She digested that and the tone of his voice ever practical.

"How about…more than fine?"

He appeared to think about that and she watched him admiring how his lean frame had started filling out with muscles from working outdoors and playing sports. She saw his brown eyes looking at her, taking in how she looked in her suit.

"Okay…you look more than that," he said, "You look awfully pretty…"

She smiled liking that and she'd wondered just then what it'd be like to just kiss him on the mouth. She'd kissed a couple of boys but she had a feeling that doing that with Matt would be much different. So she lay down next to him, their faces inches apart and he reached out just then to stroke one of her arms with his fingers. Her skin tingled and then it simmered beneath his touch, her mouth felt suddenly dry.

"C.J.…"

She felt transfixed and didn't say anything back, just waiting, hoping she'd feel his lips against her own, his hands stroking her even further. But they both heard a woman's laughter approach and she didn't have to look to know that Deanna had arrived. One of the cheerleaders that had her eye on Matt ever since pre-season training had started for football and sure enough she started in on him with the flirtatious chatter.

And just like that, the spell had been broken.

* * *

Matt sat with his head between his hands, fatigue hitting him as the hours ticked on by and the adrenalin that had flooded him had begun to ebb. Randy had reported a couple times as they waited that detectives were canvassing the club and surrounding area for witnesses to the shooting and any events leading up to it. They'd also started looking at C.J.'s background and Randy told Matt he would need to be interviewed. He had just nodded brusquely but focused his attention on being here when C.J. woke up. When the doctor would come in and issue them the news about the surgery.

"The cell phone records should give some answers," Randy said, "She did say he called her…it's going to take some sifting but maybe we'll pin him down pretty quick."

Matt hoped so because he wanted the shooter to pay for what he did. Only he wanted to beat him up first before allowing the police and courts to handle him.

"It could be anyone," Randy said, "Someone from her past, someone she met last week. An ex-boyfriend or someone she went to school with when she was a child."

Matt furrowed his brow.

"She was always the smartest in her class," he said, "She didn't have any enemies…she was just too busy to make many friends."

"It could be someone she knew very well or not well at all," Randy said, "Difficult to say."

Sonia just looked at the both of them.

"Why would anyone cut her down like that in cold blood," she said, "It doesn't make any sense."

Randy couldn't answer that and neither could Matt. All Matt could focus on right now was whether or not she'd pull through the surgery. He still didn't know how badly she'd been hurt except that the wound had been very serious.

"We'll find out why and who Sonia," Randy said, "but we're going to need both of you to help us fill in a lot of gaps."

Sonia looked at Matt.

"Okay I'll do it," she said, "but she didn't say much about anyone giving her problems recently…oh Manuel sometimes is pushy at the Vibe but he was on the dance floor when everyone ran outside."

Randy sighed.

"We don't know where the shooter took off to," he said, "He could have run down the alley, hopped the fence or even gone back into the club."

Sonia's eyes widened.

"That'd be risky don't you think?"

"Not so much if no one knew what he'd just done," Randy said, "Actually it'd be perfect because he'd look like just another guest."

Matt knew that would be the case if the shooter managed to hide or dispose of the weapon. According to Randy, it hadn't been recovered yet and they wouldn't know what kind of gun had shot her until the surgeon handed over the bullet as evidence for forensic analysis.

That hadn't happened yet even though the surgery had stretched to six hours. But then again, the surgical team had probably been very busy. He knew it would be daylight in a few hours and he'd call Maureen with an update and to notify her that he wouldn't be in the office today.

"Mostly some people so far just heard the shot," Randy said, "and half of them didn't think anything of it, because it's not unheard of to hear gunshots in the vicinity."

Matt nodded.

"But no one saw anything?"

Randy shrugged.

"Not so far, but it's still very early in the investigation...plenty of time for people to come forward with what they know or saw."

Matt hoped that someone, anyone would come forward to provide the missing pieces to nail her assailant. Randy looked at him carefully.

"We're going to find this guy and nail him…if you let us do it Matt."

Matt just glanced over at him and nodded.

"I want him put away for this," he said, "but my focus is on her."

Randy got up to make another phone call.

"Good…we understand each other then," he said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Matt watched him go and Sonia had just looked at him before they both settled down to keep waiting quietly. Their thoughts on what was going on in surgery but just then Matt heard some double doors open and footsteps close to them. He looked up and saw a weary looking young man remove his facemask and then walk over to them.

Matt knew then the surgery had ended for better or worse and C.J.'s fate would soon be known to him. As the surgeon approached his expression mostly worn with fatigue, Matt braced himself for what he had to say.


	38. Chapter 38

Matt just looked at the surgeon, his heart in his throat. The man just looked at him a moment.

"You are waiting for an update on my patient?"

Matt nodded searching the man's face for any signs of the outcome of the surgery and didn't find any. The surgeon just looked exhausted.

"How is she?"

The man wiped his brow.

"She's critical but she survived the procedure," he said, "We removed the bullet but her spleen had to be removed or she'd hemorrhage out and stitched an area around it."

Matt blinked his eyes knowing that meant it was very serious.

"She'll be in ICU for a while," the surgeon continued, "and the next 24 hour or so will tell."

"Can I see her?"

The surgeon's face relaxed enough to smile a bit.

"Just for a minute," he said, "She's not conscious and won't be for a while at least."

Matt nodded and the doctor told him a nurse would come take him to the ICU. He turned back to look at Sonia after the doctor left.

"She's in ICU."

Sonia nodded grimly.

"They're going to let me see her…"

The nurse walked up to him and he followed her to the room where they kept her alive.

* * *

C.J. heard the footsteps in the barn, from where she sat in the loft and hushed at the guy next to her to be quiet.

"Someone's here…"

The guy named Jared had his shirt off and his belt unbuckled and she had unbuttoned her own shirt, displaying her lacy bra. The one that Jared had his hands on just before she heard the footsteps. They'd been fooling around in the loft as they had been doing elsewhere since she'd accepted a date with him several weeks ago. They'd been to the movies at the theater and spent most of the time there kissing in the back row. They hadn't done the deed yet but she figured that today was as good a day as any, after they'd been out riding together.

So they'd been up in the loft again getting it on, their excitement building until they heard the creaking of the barn door.

She wrapped her shirt tighter around her as she peered over the loft and that's when she saw him.

"Who is it baby?"

She shot him a quick look.

"It's Houston…damn."

Jared's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you said everyone was working elsewhere today."

She shrugged.

"That's what I thought," she said, "Maybe he came back early."

"He's not planning on joining us is he?"

C.J. just looked at him, feeling irritation growing by the minute. She'd been pretty hot and bothered by how Jared's hands and mouth had made her feel but now…damn…maybe he'd just come inside to fetch something before leaving again.

"C.J.…you in here?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Damn, he had been looking for her. Jared just folded his arms and looked at her.

"Well are you going to answer?"

Her eyes looked steely at him…not liking his attitude change at all.

"I'm waiting…."

She heard the footsteps and saw his familiar figure walking along the stalls. Damn it didn't help that he looked so incredibly sexy dressed in the faded jeans and cambray shirts that marked everyone within two square miles but she'd seen more than the hint of the man he'd become.

C.J. just turned on Jared.

"Stop ordering me around," she said, "Just because I brought you up here…."

She saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Just tell him that you're up here alone…and he'll leave."

C.J. doubted that would happen and she wasn't sure she wanted to stay in the loft with Jared, not when he'd started acting like a jackass. But she waited and the barn fell quiet again. Jared looked at her.

"See I told you…"

She furrowed her brow because she hadn't heard the barn door close but maybe he'd opened it carefully and slipped out. Jared's hands started moving towards her shirt again which had opened wide, displaying her breasts sheathed in peach lace. He placed his palms on them as he bent to kiss her on the mouth, slipping his tongue in between her lips.

But her mood had dissipated with Matt's arrival.

"Jared…."

He kissed her harder on her mouth as he grasped her breasts, while his body weight nudged her to the floor of the loft. She felt him grow hard against her trying to coax her legs open to receive him, and she opened them slightly. But when his hands moved to the snap on her jeans, she tensed.

"Hey…it's okay…"

No it wasn't, she decided, she knew she had wanted him to do this moments earlier but she didn't want to now. In fact she wanted him to leave, not really knowing why.

"Jared…"

He kissed her and his hands unsnapped her jeans and started tugging on the zipper. That's when she pushed her hands against his chest.

"No Jared…"

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes confused.

"No what…hey you were all over me a moment ago."

She stared at him directly.

"That was then…now…I think you should just go."

His face twisted and she knew he didn't like that much and then he started kissing her again and sliding his hand down her jeans brushing her panties. So she pushed him harder and his weight became heavier, pressing her down into the floor as she squirmed beneath him.

"Get off of me…."

He didn't listen at first until she clenched one of her hands and struck him in the face. That startled him and then he slapped her back. But the next blow she gave him dazed him and she pushed him off of her. She scrambled away and looked around until her eyes fell on a loose plank of wood. As he watched her, she picked it up and held it in her hands.

"You'd better leave Jared…now…"

His mouth curled in a sneer.

"Or what?"

"I'll hit you across the head…"

He stepped forward.

"You wouldn't…"

So she wacked him on the upper thighs, and he nearly fell. That's when he decided it was time to leave but not without a parting shot.

"You teasing cunt."

She didn't flinch at his words, just held onto the piece of wood tightly as he retreated. After he left, she just sat there with her arms wrapped around herself, thinking that he hadn't been a nice guy after all. God, she wished sometimes she could figure out what men were all about, that she had someone to explain it all to her but she didn't.

It's not like she'd grown up with a mother or an older sister or any women for that matter.

Then she heard another voice and this time it called her name. She recognized it as Matt's and realized he hadn't left the barn after all.

"You okay up there," he said, "some fellow left her awfully fast."

She cleared her throat and started adjusting her clothes, beginning with her pants.

"I'm…fine…everything's okay."

A moment of silence.

"Are you sure," Matt said, "Listen if he did anything…I can still go and beat the crap out of him."

She bit back a smile.

"No…it's okay," she said, "I told him he had to leave."

"Why?"

She just sighed and sat back down again, not wanting to get into explaining the situation to him.

"I'm on my way up…"

"Matt wait…"

But she heard him climbing up the ladder to the loft and his physique appear before he joined her up there. Her fingers moved to close her shirt so she could button it back up, but not before she flashed him with her bra and some creamy skin. If he noticed, he didn't react but then she'd long figured out she wasn't his type of woman. He sat beside her, their shoulders brushing as she finished buttoning her shirt not looking at him.

"What happened C.J.?"

She didn't say anything, content to focus on fixing her clothing. But she knew him well enough to know if the answer really mattered to him, he'd get it out of her somehow. Matt's stubbornness matched her own which caused some memorable clashes of will between them but it also cemented their friendship as well in ways only they understood. They got each other as she would tell others who asked about their relationship.

She shrugged back at him.

"Not much…I guess I won't be seeing him again."

Matt frowned.

"He's a jerk…but I'm guessing you know that now."

She looked at him.

"I guess I do…no lasting damage," she said, "Live and learn."

"Did he hurt you?"

She sighed.

"No…no…I'm fine…I just wish I'd read him better."

"C.J. if he's a jerk that's his own fault," he said, "but if he did anything…I wish you'd tell me."

She just shook her head.

"He didn't get the chance, I clocked him."

His mouth twitched.

"That's why he left so quickly," he said, "I figured as much."

Her brows lifted.

"You did…?"

"Sure…you've always taken care of yourself real well," he said, "and most everyone knows it…Jared's just not that smart."

"No he isn't…but I don't know…I did want what he wanted at first...and then I just didn't."

He leaned against the wall stretching his legs out. She liked the snug fit of his worn jeans on his muscular thighs and a few other places.

"That's your right C.J. to change your mind," he said, "He didn't respect that, he earned what you gave him."

She lifted a brow.

"But I came on pretty strong."

"Don't matter," he said, "It's your body C.J., your decision what you want to do with it and any guy worth his grain will respect that."

She nodded at that and leaned against him slightly.

"But how many guys really believe that," she said, "or that if a woman changes her mind, she's a teasing cunt?"

His eyes darkened.

"Did he call you that because I…"

She sighed.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I just don't know if I'm ever going to have what a guy wants especially since I can't figure them out."

He smiled then.

"Oh C.J. I don't think that's anything you have to worry about," he said, "I think you'll find that out soon enough but don't change who you are to what you think all guys want..Because we're not all the same.

She nodded, because she knew that Matt was his own man, never conforming to expectations but already commanding respect in his own way. He slipped his arm around her easily enough then and she leaned against him knowing that he was right, she would somehow figure it all out.

* * *

Matt walked into the ICU where he saw her laying in bed, hooked up to various machines including a heart monitor and oxygen. She looked paler than he'd ever seen her before and her eyes were closed. He sat down in a nearby chair and picked up her hand in two of his own and squeezed it, hoping the warmth of his own skin would penetrate the coolness of hers. She looked so fragile suddenly laying there, her wounds hidden from him but they'd taken their toll on her he could tell. He needed to sit here and will her to rally her strength to fight her way back to consciousness…to stop her from slipping deeper into where he couldn't find her.

"Oh god C.J.," he said, his voice ragged, "You can't die not now…you've…we've got our whole lives ahead of us."

She lay there not reacting to his words; her fingers still limp in his hand. But he knew somewhere deep inside of her, she heard him and listened. He had to coax and even cajole her if necessary not to give up living.

So that's what he did as she lay there so still, lying between life and death.


	39. Chapter 39

Matt sat next to C.J.'s bed while she lay there unconscious hooked up to the machines which kept her body going while she harnessed the resources she would need to recover.

He and Sonia had been taking turns staying with her while Randy had been working on locating the man who had shot her in the parking lot at the Vibe. The detective had been out canvassing the spot including during the hours when the shooting had happened but so far not much in the way of witnesses. Matt had called around to his own sources remembering the phone call that he'd gotten before it happened from some unknown guy that had been upset that they'd been together. But none of them had reported anything back to him.

The police were combing through phone records to see if they could identify who had called C.J.. Maureen kept the office up for him while he spent much of his time at the hospital. The nurses just left him alone pretty much

As he sat beside her holding her hand in his own, he remembered what they had shared together both good and bad once their lives had become intertwined. They'd been separated for a while after college when he'd done his military stint and she'd gone to law school. But when they'd both had completed those obligations, their paths had crossed once again as if they'd never been apart.

She had walked in for the interview for a legal position in his company as if she'd owned it already. Not because she had an inside track being his closest friend but because she had the goods. She had insisted on going out for that position and being treated like a regular candidate but he knew he'd have a lot of trouble doing that.

Especially when she walked in to his office wearing an off-white silk blouse and pencil skirt, her hair up in a coif above the nape of her neck. She wore a simple strand of pearls around her neck.

He blinked his eyes as he looked up from his desk as she had smiled at him.

"So what led you to apply for this position?"

She looked up at him, all serious though her eyes did sparkle a bit.

"I think I'm exactly what you need for the job."

She had explained her impressive credentials to him as he had leaned back in his chair and admired her. He had always considered her to be very pretty but she had blossomed in the past several years that he hadn't seen her very much. She had gotten the job because her qualifications knocked everyone else out of the running and soon enough she'd played a major role in helping him develop their firm even becoming a partner.

But at the time he'd wanted more from her than just working alongside her and friendship. What man wouldn't want a woman like her, but she hadn't really seemed interested in him that way.

He looked up and saw that Randy had walked inside the room. Randy gestured at him to leave the ICU and so he did that reluctantly. They went out into the hallway.

"What is it?"

Randy sighed.

"We've been canvassing the area around the Vibe but no one's come forward with any eyewitness accounts beyond hearing a shot fired."

Matt expected that much. After all, it was late at night and there had probably been noise emanating from the club.

"So what else do you have? Anything from the phone records?"

Randy paused and then nodded.

"There were several calls initiated by a man within the past couple of days before the shooting."

Matt frowned knowing it had probably been the same guy who had called him.

"Any ID on him?"

The detective nodded.

"We're checking him out," he said, "We've got a couple of addresses. He's not from this area."

So he had come down here to target C.J. for some reason, Matt guessed. Someone from her past probably who she may or may not have even remembered. She certainly hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Any idea where he's hanging his hat here…?"

Randy eyed him carefully clearly not liking what he saw on Matt's face.

"We're handling that part of it," he said, "You've got to spend your time with C.J.. She needs you right now."

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"She's hanging onto life because of what some creep did to her," he said, "He's got to pay for it and he will."

Randy narrowed his eyes.

"Matt…you're not planning on doing anything are you?"

"I don't plan on just twiddling my thumbs here. I'm going to go find that guy."

Randy knew he had the resources to do it but he didn't like it.

"Matt, you need to let the police handle it," he said, "We're doing the best we can. I have all the top guys working on it."

Matt's jaw tightened.

"You're only a detective, how can you accomplish that?"

Randy shook his head.

"We're going to get him," he said, "don't make it harder for us to do that and to keep him locked up."

"I have no plans to throw a wrench into that process," Matt said, "But he's going to pay for what he's done."

Randy furrowed his brows.

"You've already sent someone looking for him haven't you," he said, "What do you know?"

Matt just stared at him, his eyes determined and didn't answer.

"Look we're going to find him now that we know who he might be."

"Might be…"

Randy flashed him a look.

"We know where to start," he said, "We just don't know the connection between this guy and C.J.…where they met…whether they had a relationship. She could tell us but she's not answering questions right now."

"Some guy shot her," Matt said, "I don't think he wanted her to answer any questions unless it's one she answered wrong."

Randy looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Matt sighed.

"He wanted something from her that she didn't want to give him," he said, "You haven't even considered the spurned suitor angle yet?"

Randy's eyes sharpened at the criticism.

"We're looking at everything," he said, "not just one possibility."

Sonia walked up to both of them.

"I've got to head back to work but I'll be back later…"

Matt looked at her and nodded as she kissed Randy goodbye…obviously things had changed between the two of them. Randy watched her go and then turned back to Matt.

"You've got to let us handle this Matt," he said, "or you'll just wind up making it worse."

Matt looked towards the doorway into the ICU where the woman he loved fought for her life and didn't think that could happen.

C.J. looked up at Matt as he came into the living area of the suite they were sharing, his shirt unbuttoned. She'd been sifting through some paperwork on the couch dressed in her silk robe after showering. They'd spent all day inside several different conference rooms in different buildings in Vancouver trying to sell their product. It's been a productive trip for them, one that would make them plenty of money and advance their firm up the ranks in the security industry.

But now they were both relaxing, as Matt had poured himself a Scotch at the wet bar before joining her on the sofa. She glanced up at him.

"You like a glass?"

She shook her head.

"I've already had some wine," she said, "I've got to keep my head sharp for tomorrow's round."

Ah yes, they had more meetings beginning with a breakfast session early in the morning. But Matt didn't look like he was thinking about that right now, he kept looking at her in a way that warmed her insides. Not that it should because they were business partners, close friends and nothing more but still….

"You've done enough work for today," he said, "You should relax…go down and get a massage or sit in the spa."

She looked up at him.

"Just a few more files…"

He gently removed them out of her hand and she furrowed her brow at him.

"Houston…"

He reached to stroke some loose strands of hair off of her face and it sure felt good, his fingers caressing her skin…but soon it'd feel more than that…it might feel hot.

"C.J.…you're beautiful, you know that don't you?"

She tilted her face to look at him.

"Houston…what are you up to now?"

Even though she already knew…not that she'd roll her eyes at him to show him that. But the guy was a player with the ladies and she had seen him in action often enough…and she didn't feel like being played.

"Mmm….just relaxing….with my business partner and…"

She sighed, feeling her heartbeat quicken inside her chest. They might be close friends, platonic friends but she wasn't immune to him after all. But she'd always kept that part of her in check because they'd been such great friends, he was her best friend. But right now….she felt heady from his aftershave and his fingers….mmm….

"Houston…"

Then his lips brushed her own and it felt so gentle at first, like petals of a flower defining part of the man that she knew….but then she felt him begin to explore her mouth. The taste of him…sent her pulse racing and she found herself responding. Her hands on his chest, as they kissed on the couch….his mouth exploring other areas close to her lips…her jaw line blazing a path to one of her ears.

She enjoyed that way too much.

Her body relaxed and she leaned against him as her hands moved to thread through his hair.

And then she felt him slip his hands inside her robe, burning her skin there. She tensed beneath his touch. He looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

She sighed, her face feeling flushed.

" I can't do this with you."

"Why not…we're both adults, we both need to relax and we're in a very romantic city."

She tried to keep her eyes focused on his face.

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just that you're my best friend and we work together."

He nodded, still not seeing anything wrong with what they were doing. But she didn't feel like putting their relationship at risk for a fling.

"I know that C.J.…that just makes it better don't you think?"

She moved away from him, not far but enough so for him to definitely notice.

"You're not thinking…I'm trying to think here," she said, "I just don't think it's a good idea to do this…""

His brows arched.

"Do what….oh you mean this?"

His fingers reached to caress her face again and she closed her eyes wanting to succumb to his charm and his devastating touch. But…

"No I can't Houston…I'm not going to risk it all falling apart and everything we've built along with it."

With that, she got up and walked away from him, reminding herself not to look back at him because if she did that…she'd weaken for sure.

Matt hadn't broached the subject again and they'd become an unbeatable team yet….well she still had her moments of weakness but he had clearly moved on back to the Rolodex on his desk filled with women.

But a part of her now saw him sitting beside where she lay on a strange bed hooked up to medical equipment and felt her hand enclosed in both of his much of the time. Even if she couldn't respond back, she didn't know why that was so but she felt this gulf building between them. Like she were drifting in the strong currents of a river away from him, even as she struggled to find something to hang onto, to stop it….even as she felt Matt's warmth fill her when again, he took her hand.

She couldn't see him clearly but she could feel him and for right now, maybe that would be enough.

Matt had returned to the room walking past the police officer that had been stationed there. She still lay still, her face paler than normal for her. He wrapped one of her hands in both of his, holding it tightly and talking to her.

He couldn't remember what he said as soon as the words spilled out of his mouth but he hoped it would be enough to bring her back to him.


	40. Chapter 40

Matt's phone rang as he sat by her bed and when he saw who it was, he left the room but only for a few minutes.

"What did you find out Rusty?"

The man on the other end paused.

"I got your phone records…don't ask me how because I won't tell you but I found a lead on the guy."

That was quick, Matt thought but then he'd always known Rusty could deliver the goods on what he promised better than most anyone else.

"It's some guy…the phone call was made at a payphone at the Vibe."

That surprised Matt, he didn't even know the club had a payphone but it figured that the man had to be close to his intended target because C.J. had been shot not long after. Had the man fled down the alley or had he simply returned inside the club before he could arouse any suspicion?

"Any idea on his ID," he asked.

"That's where I might need your help," Rusty said, "It could be anyone who was at the club but it had to be someone who already knew her."

Matt couldn't figure out who because the only guy he had heard her talk about was Manual and before Matt had gone to question him, he discovered from Randy that the guy had an alibi. That didn't make him dislike the guy any less but it took him off the suspect list.

"They already canvassed the club and the surrounding area," Matt said, "but no one will talk. They don't know if they just didn't see anything or they're protecting someone."

"Maybe their own asses," Rusty said, "Maybe this guy was a heavy hitter."

Matt had considered that because of all the cases they had handled together as part of their business and the clientele they had attracted but somehow…he just didn't think the guy was a pro.

Maybe just a guy with a grudge and a gun…no shortage of those on the list either. But he had to go through that list and found out who tried to take her out.

"I'm going to get this guy as soon as I find him."

"Better let the cops handle it Matt," Rusty said, "or they might haul you in instead and C.J., she needs you right now."

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"She's needs this bastard caught."

"How is she anyway?"

Matt sighed.

"She's in intensive care," he said, "They're not sure yet if she's going to make it."

"Oh she will Matt…she's a tough young lady and a fighter," Rusty said, "She'll come through it just fine, you'll see."

Matt wished he felt as sure as his friend did but he needed Rusty to do something for him.

"Keep asking around and find this guy," he said, "and then I'll decide to do next."

Rusty paused.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

Matt figured he wouldn't like it but he'd always taken care of his own and C.J. was his closest friend. C.J. had no other family to rely on either.

He clicked off his phone and returned to the bed where she lay undisturbed and returned to his chair.

C.J. sensed him nearby even though she couldn't see him or hear him except as a breeze against her skin. But she felt his presence as surely as anything else. She felt a wind intensify around her as she stood in what looked like a field filled with beautiful flowers in all different shades of color. More than she had ever thought possible and stretching out as far as she could see where they met a horizon of shimmering blue.

She walked through the field and the flowers parted, revealing a path where she could travel and so she did, her eyes gazing around her at the stillness. As if everything had just stopped. But then ahead of her, she saw an old farmhouse, standing alone amid the flowers and it looked just as it should she felt for some reason. She headed towards it, the ambiance of the flowers, their nectar wafting around her and saw it loom larger. It sat on a plot of land and behind it, was a barn painted red with white trim.

Curiosity drew her even closer to see who lived there and she heard sounds of laughter and joy travel through the breeze towards her and she looked even closer while still walking through the path that had been cleared for her.

She looked and she saw a man standing on a porch dressed in faded jeans and a button down worn shirt that wasn't tucked in, and she knew it was the man who now sat by her bed keeping watch over her. But here, he smiled as if he saw her approaching but she didn't know if she imagined it. Then her eyes widened as she saw he wasn't there alone.

Nearby, a young girl with curly dark hair played with a dog on the porch, the sounds of her giggling like musical notes. She was dressed in denim overalls and wore boots on her feet. C.J. felt drawn to her but didn't know why but she felt a magnetic pull towards the porch but something inside of her resisted. Not that she wanted to but she felt it and didn't know what was stronger.

But she felt happy at least that Matt had his child, at least in this realm. Maybe he'd found that woman who could give him what he most wanted, not just a child but a home. She felt the pull that so wanted it to be her that he had shared that experience with but if it had been, she'd have to be alive…and she wasn't right?

How could she be if she were in this place that didn't look real, but what she wanted instead…

She watched Matt pick up his daughter so her face looked directly into his own and the smile that broke out across it melted her heart, she felt elated and saddened at the same time. Well, at least she had a chance to see that he'd get what he wanted before she had to say goodbye. She felt herself being pulled away, from what she saw in front of her.

Then suddenly the little girl looked at her as if she did see her and then suddenly she realized that it wasn't just Matt's future she saw. But as she tried to reach the little girl, she felt herself pulled away.

Matt watched C.J. as she remained unconscious, her brows knitting suddenly so he reached out to take her hand, to squeeze it tight so somehow his warmth would reach the part of her that needed to awaken.

"C.J.…I'm right here but you've got to come back…you got to try…try hard."

Her face grimaced and he knew that somewhere she heard him as surely as she felt his hand wrapped around hers.

Then his phone buzzed and he pulled it out with his other hand and saw it was Rusty. He looked at C.J. and then clicked the phone on.

"Rusty…She's trying to wake up…what is it, did you find him?"

His friend's voice sounded harried and like he was inside a moving vehicle.

"I'm on it right now…I heard something on my scanner…. A lot of cops including SWAT guys surrounding a motel about two miles away from where I am now."

"Did they find out who shot her?"

"Don't know but I'm thinking they must think he's in the motel," he said, "It's pretty close to the Vibe."

"You're on your way there now?"

"Yeah…I can give you the address if you want to head on out."

Matt wanted to be there when they caught the guy but as he looked back at C.J., he made his decision of where he needed most to be.

"No…you handle it…she needs me more right now."

He clicked off the phone and wrapped his other hand around the one he already held.

"Come on… I know you want to come back," he said, "You've got a life to live…we've got a life to live. I can't do that without you."

She started to move a bit in the bed and he knew she was trying to return but something held onto her and she needed to let go.

"Squeeze my hand okay…can you do that?"

He waited for a long moment, willing his own energy, everything he felt about her to be felt by her to bridge the gap between them. And finally…he felt her weakly squeeze his hand.

"That's great C.J.…come on…open your eyes okay? I miss looking into them…"

She moved her head and her eyes tensed at first as if she were fighting herself and he reached over with one of his hands to stroke her face, to caress the planes of it he knew so well with his fingers.

Her eyes fluttered open but he didn't know if she saw him.

"C.J.…I'm right here…"

Her eyes focused and her face changed as she really looked at him.

"Matt….?"

He nodded, and squeezed her hand tighter as he continued stroking her face.

"Yes it's me…I'm right here…"

She nodded slightly and her eyes looked at him.

"Just stay right here while I call the doctor…"

She did that and soon enough the room filled with doctors and nurses assessing her return to consciousness. The doctor looked at a nurse who took some vital signs.

"She's fully awake doctor," the nurse said, "Heart's in a good rhythm and her pulse is strong."

Matt watched as they examined her and seemed to be pleased with her improvement. A nurse changed her IV while the doctor turned to Matt.

"She's looking better than she did a few hours ago," he said, "I think she's going to be just fine…not right away but she'll make a full recovery."

Matt felt relief fill him and after the doctor patted him on the shoulder and left, he returned to her side as she lay there still quite weak and already beginning to drift back this time into a more restful sleep.

"Matt…I really missed you…."

He smiled down at her, stroking her face.

"Me too but you're back now," he said, "back where you belong."

Her eyes fluttered.

"You were so happy…you and…your child, she was so beautiful…"

Matt furrowed his brow listening to her figuring that she wasn't thinking clearly, understandable considering what had happened to her. But he smiled too.

"What was she like?"

C.J.'s face softened and she looked content as she lay there.

"She looked like you and…"

But she had fallen asleep and he still sat there holding her hand, until it grew lax in his own.

He got up to go stretch his legs and get something to eat now that he knew she was going to be okay. But when he stepped out of the room, his phone sounded.

"Rusty, she woke up," he said, "She's going to be okay."

"That's great…listen, they raided a motel room a few moments ago…some shots broke out but he was already dead when they reached him…they think it's suicide."

Matt frowned as he digested the news.

"Was it him…who was it anyway?"

"They don't know yet but they found pictures of C.J. in his room," he said, "but they look old…almost like yearbook photos…"

Matt thought quickly, had this been some guy who had known her or even both of them way back then? Someone who had held a grudge far longer than could be imagined? But those were questions to be answered later, for right now he had to focus on C.J. and making sure that she got herself well again.

So they could start building the life that lay ahead of them.


	41. Chapter 41

C.J. opened her eyes and saw the flowers displayed all over the room. Matt and her friends had gone a bit overboard in having them delivered or bring them to her room during visits but she did enjoy looking at them.

The orange roses were from Matt of course. He knew how much she loved them and he had brought several dozens arranged in vases, along with some stuffed animals.

It had been three days since she woke up and she felt her strength return though she still felt much worse than when she had been beaten up and thrown out of a moving car on one case or shot other times. Those men were all doing life in prison but had worn some bruises to jail after Matt had found them before the police.

But in this case the man who had shot her had died by his own hand according to police. She had spent the last few days mostly sleeping, not feeling like doing much else though she had started eating solid food. In a couple of days she might start complaining about its quality.

Matt had been there most of the time she'd been awake, sometimes holding her hand, sometimes looking through paperwork from the office or asleep in his chair.

Right now he was reading a journal.

"Good stuff?"

He looked at her and put it down, his mouth curving into a smile, his jaw line stubbly.

"The latest technology reports from that convention we went to last month."

She tried to sit up and found it still a struggle, so he got out of his chair to help her. She winced because the surgical wound still caused her pain even with medication. She knew it'd be that way for a while before it healed up to become the latest addition to her list of battle scars.

"The doctor was just in," he said, "He said you can be released at the end of the week."

She nodded happy about that, wanting nothing more than to leave the hospital and get back home to her life and maybe soon enough back to work…but a stab of pain rippling through her reminded her that she might have to wait for that. Not one of her stronger traits, as a few days after her injuries she was always chomping at the bit.

"I can't wait…I hate hospitals."

He smiled and stroked some loose hair off of her face which had much more color now than it had only a few days earlier.

"He did say that you should stay with someone for a few weeks."

She frowned at him.

"I can take care of myself Houston," she said, "I'll be fine at home."

He shook his head, smiling obviously prepared for her to resist the doctor's recommendation.

"You're going to be staying with me at my place for a while."

Her body tensed up.

"But…"

"No buts C.J.…you can't stay by yourself," he said, "and I'll be able to do some work from home."

She just rolled her eyes at him, knowing he meant well but she didn't need to be treated with extra attention or care. She didn't want to disrupt her life or their business while she recovered.

"You don't have a choice C.J.," he said, "The doctor will want to keep you here longer if you don't agree."

Her mouth opened to protest and then closed, and she realized that although she didn't like being coddled, she really wanted to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible. If it meant staying with Matt a while…things could be worse. As long as she set a few ground rules before she arrived there, maybe it would work for a little while.

"Okay…a week maybe," she said, "but then I'm going home."

He nodded, humoring her knowing that once he got her settled in, it'd work out fine save a power struggle here or there.

"I'll set up the guest room and you know how much you enjoy sitting out on the back deck, looking at the view."

Oh he had her there…she knew she'd enjoy herself at his house and that she'd become too comfortable with him. He was the most important person in her life but she still had to take care of herself. Having others do it for her had never been easy.

"C.J. you've got to take it easy for a while and heal up," he said, "I know it's not easy having been there myself."

Oh she knew that having nursed him through a bullet wound and he had been hard to keep still long enough to recover. She wondered if she could possibly be as difficult but at least now she understood how he had felt.

"Is it going to be okay," she asked, "I mean we weren't on the best of terms before this happened."

After all she had walked out on dinner with him not long before she got shot. He sighed looking at her.

"I think I understand why you did that," he said, "and we can talk about that too when you're on the mend."

She lay back and relaxed again, feeling herself drift back to sleep again knowing that he'd still be there when she woke up.

When she woke up again, she saw that Matt still sat in his chair but he wasn't alone in her room. Randy stood near the doorway dressed in his undercover garb. She lifted herself slowly into a sitting position.

Randy smiled at her.

"Hey you're looking much better than you did."

"So are you…"

He went to sit in a chair next to Matt and she knew that his visit wasn't just of a personal nature when the two men looked at each other. Matt then reached out and wrapped one of his hands around his own.

"What happened," she said, "I know something did."

Randy looked at her a moment and then nodded.

"The man's name was Derek Jacobi," he said, "according to his fingerprint records."

She narrowed her eyes.

"The man who shot me," she said, "He acted as if he knew me but I don't remember him."

Randy looked over at her.

"He had a minor criminal record, burglary and assault," he said, "but he spent some time locked up in mental institutions. He'd just been released from one facility not long before he shot you."

She digested his news, her mind working, trying to place the man who had nearly killed her.

"His face…it looked familiar but I thought he was just some guy at the club," she said, "Where did he come from?"

"The same town you and Matt did," he said, "He went to the same high school too. Never graduated because he dropped out due to nervous exhaustion…but he was on the honor roll and in the debate club."

C.J. blinked her eyes.

"So was I…but I still don't remember him."

Matt squeezed her hand.

"So he had a history of mental illness?"

Randy shrugged.

"Not sure…the diagnosis kept changing on his records…sounds like a typical sociopath to me but I'm no expert."

She found her mind trying to work at figuring out who Derek Jacobi had been and how he had fit in her life. If she couldn't remember him, he must have been on the fringes of it at best. She hadn't hung out with large groups of people in high school, choosing instead to focus on her studies and do work for her guardian.

"They're still investigating, to piece together what they can find on his life," Randy said, "but he sounds like one messed up guy. I mean he shoot you, goes back to the hotel for a while and then calls the police telling them where to find him. Almost as if he wanted to get caught."

"Maybe he just wanted everyone to know what he did," Matt said, "as part of his plan."

She couldn't argue with that but it still didn't explain why he had sought her out after all this time and then decided to kill her in some sudden act of violence. What had been his reason and would she ever know the answer?

Randy kissed her on the cheek before leaving and Matt returned to sit next to her. She just lay there trying to figure out what might never be deciphered.

"God I'm more in the dark than I was before," she said, "but at least he has a name now."

Matt stroked her neck which always relaxed her.

"We'll find out why he did it," he said, "There has to be a reason."

She shook her head.

"I don't remember anything at all that I ever said or did to him," she said, "and that scares me Matt…the guy tried to kill me in that alley and I don't know why."

Her voice trembled which she hated because she didn't like showing her fear but he kept caressing her skin.

"It's not your fault C.J.," he said, "It's his choice what to do in his life and he chose to try to kill you. I'm just so glad he didn't succeed."

Oh she was too, and she still had a lot to process including what she'd seen in her dream if that's what it had been about Matt…and the little girl who looked so familiar to her.

"Matt…I do love you," she said, "and that's why I couldn't leave."

His face softened and she reached up to stroke the shadow on his face.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said, "and I couldn't let go of you."

She had felt that somehow when she hadn't been awake, his presence where she had been instead. He had been what had been pulling her back while she had stood amid the flowers, his voice the soft breeze blowing against her skin.

"I really want to figure this all out," she said, "as to what to do next."

He smiled.

"Don't worry about that right now," he said, "Just focus on getting better and letting someone else take care of you for a while."

She nodded, knowing that wouldn't come easily to her but she trusted him like she didn't anyone else. She just hoped they wouldn't drive each other crazy in the meantime.

She did know that she had missed him so much since she had walked out on him that night.

"Okay but I don't need to be waited on hand and foot," she said, "I can help out."

He looked at her as if sizing her up and looking more than amused at her pronouncement.

"We'll see after a few days," he said, "but the doctor has given me a list of instructions and I intend to adhere to each one."

She looked at him knowing that she'd have to work hard to convince him to ease up in her but she knew she was up for that challenge. But still, she couldn't wait to be released from the hospital and she found herself looking forward to spending some time alone with him at his house.

Even though they'd have to get a few things straight first before she settled in to recover.

"Okay…I'll be good," she said, "at least until I feel better."

He smiled looking forward to that.


	42. Chapter 42

C.J. had walked into the front entrance of the mansion carrying a packed suitcase with her that she could barely carry by herself. She had been dressed in faded jeans and a tee-shirt, her hair tied in braids with blue ribbons. As she stepped into the foyer, she almost felt as if the walls swallowed her up, it was much larger than where she came from.

Then she looked up and saw the young boy smiling at her near the foot of the stairs next to his father. He'd been a kid like she'd been and they'd been friends for a while, only now she'd be their house guest for a couple of weeks while her guardian was being hospitalized. She'd been scared at first that the illness would be enough to have her returned to being a ward of the state but the social worker had said no, that Matt's daddy would take care of her during that time. Matt had welcomed her into the house and his father had served them both up some delicious lunch on the back porch, where the sunlight dappled the yard leading out to the pastures.

"You'll always have a home to stay if you need it," he'd said in his youthful earnestness and she'd believed him.

There had been other times she needed to be there and Matt and his father had always made her feel welcome.

So when Matt had offered her a room in his place near the beach, not far away from her own, C.J. had agreed because the doctor had been so stern about her needing to take it easy and to accept being taken care of for a while. Maybe Matt had warned him that It might not prove to be easy. She'd accepted because the alternative was a longer hospital stay and she wanted out of there.

Now she lay on the sofa reading a book, a blanket sprawled over her while he worked in a nearby chair and table. She had followed her doctor's instructions to a letter, getting plenty of sleep and lying on the couch or on the chaise in the deck during the day, even taking naps in the afternoon. Matt kept her well fed and helped her when she needed including with her surgical wound which had made her self-conscious at first. That seemed silly since they had been lovers after all but this seemed a different type of intimacy.

Oh and then there'd been a couple bad dreams she had when she relived the shooting in her sleep. Somehow she never saw Derek's face just the silhouette of his figure and the gun. And then…she woke up suddenly breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest.

Matt held onto her during those times, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him. Just like she'd done for him during the times when nightmares had seized him after his kidnapping.

Sometimes she chafed under it all and he dealt with that too. Like when she wanted to go back to work and she couldn't. Even as her body recovered, her mind raced at all it wanted to do, the problems to solve and sometimes she felt restless. Matt understood that having been there himself and at those times, she had to be the voice of reason and restraint.

She must preferred that role now.

"Houston, I'm perfectly fine," she said, "It's not fair to have you do all the cooking."

He looked over at where she sat on the couch in her sweats with her arms crossed. Her thick hair back in a ponytail.

"I like to cook," he said, "the doctor said in a couple of days you can start doing light activity."

A brow arched.

"Light… that's like exercise right…not cooking."

He threw her a stern look that reminded her of the doctor.

"No C.J.…that means until you can do light, you don't do anything but rest and heal up."

Her brows knit.

"But seriously fine…I'm doing so much better."

He smiled back at her.

"I can see that…but it's only two days and it'll pass before you know it…at least that's what a smart woman told me a time or two."

Oh busted, because she knew that had been her when he'd been laid up only had she been this stern with him?

"Houston…can't I just sit here and slice some vegetables for the stir fry…I feel useless."

He sighed.

"C.J., you're anything but…okay maybe if you keep it light, that might work but don't overdo it."

So she had talked her way into slicing onions and peppers as part of his recipe. When he saw that hadn't done too much damage, he allowed her to mix the sauces together, from the chaise outside. She loved sitting there still wrapped up in a blanket while the warm ocean breeze struck her face. Staying with him wasn't really all bad because he gave her space when she needed it and they lay on the couch together and watched movies at night. She loved how she felt nestled in his warm embrace, his aftershave a soothing scent.

"So you into James Bond tonight," he asked.

She smiled mixing some spices in the sauce.

"Yeah always," she said, "He's kind of cute."

Someone rang the doorbell up front and Matt left C.J. to answer it. She felt comfortable where she was at even though she bristled at the recovery part. Matt returned with Randy and Sonia in tow.

"Hi..How you feeling," Sonia asked.

"Much better… so you two officially an item now?"

Sonia and Randy looked at each other and the look they exchanged was answer enough, and that made C.J. happy because Sonia had hooked up with enough jerks and she knew Randy had his rough edges but didn't fall in that category.

"We're heading out to the concert at the Bowl but we thought we'd stop by first," Randy said, "More information came in on that Jacobi guy."

C.J.'s attention piqued and she felt herself tense.

"What about him," Matt asked.

"We assigned a forensic computer expert on the one we found in the motel room and he had a lot of information about C.J.. Going back to high school and up to just recently."

She felt a shiver move through her.

"My god…I still don't even remember him."

Randy sighed.

"You probably never really knew him," he said, "sometimes it's hard to understand why stalkers pick their targets the way that they do."

C.J. hadn't thought about Derek in quite that way because if he had been stalking her, she hadn't been aware of it most of the time and that felt scary because maybe if she had…he wouldn't have had the chance to shoot her.

"But if we had no real contact…why would he do this?"

Randy shrugged.

"It's hard to say, if it makes sense to anyone, it's probably just him. That's as much as I can say…at any rate he's dead now."

C.J. nodded her head but somehow it didn't feel that way, it felt like a part of him was still out there watching and waiting for her.

They ate dinner on the deck and then later, he made some of that delicious garlic popcorn and they snuggled on the couch underneath a comforter to watch some more James Bond. C.J. had to restrain from comedies because it still hurt to laugh

He'd wrapped his arms around her and she settled against him as he stroked her arm, which felt really nice.

"He's got the coolest gadgets," she said, "I wish we could get some of them."

"We could make them," he said, "and sell them."

"Oh really, what about his animal magnetism and suave sexiness…?"

He paused.

"We'll think of something."

She maneuvered herself carefully, so that more of her weight was on top of him. That way she could kiss him without feeling the soreness of her healing injury. She lowered her mouth on his own, gently flirting with her lips at first. Not sure how he'd respond because they had been arguing before she'd been shot but he kissed her back, reaching his hand to cup her face as he rose to meet her more than halfway.

Then he slid his hands down her back as they kissed, their mouths exploring each other as if they had rediscovered what had been missed. Leaving nothing to chance as she tasted him…reveling in the sensations that filtered through her.

They broke for air and he stroked the hair out of her face.

"I missed that."

She nodded, her breathing still rapid.

"Me too…I shouldn't have been so hard Houston."

His face softened.

"You were right. I had no right to ask you what I did after what you told me what family meant to you."

She sighed.

"It's just that I grew up without one most of my life…except you and your father and I just want to build something of my own with someone else…one step at a time."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay I can understand that," he said, "I've done a lot of thinking myself in the past couple of weeks."

"About…"

"What family means to me," he said, "I still want children of my own but I want that with a woman I love, who's my best friend."

She smiled at him.

"Houston after all that trouble and a very…creative ad campaign, you're really going traditional?"

He nodded.

"What about you," he said, "You think you can deal with that?"

She thought about it for a moment before kissing again on the mouth.

"I think I can if we take our time and enjoy the ride," she said,. "I want to explore life a bit more before settling down too much."

He stroked her lips with one of his fingers.

"Okay then…it'll give us plenty of opportunity to put in some practice time…after you get off the bench."

She shrugged.

"We can do other things in the meantime...like work on this kissing. Not that it's not great but…oooooh….."

And while James Bonds vanquished another crew of bad guys and saved the world again, Matt and C.J. kept their minds on each other.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Some time later….**_

The bride dressed in white of course proceeded down the flower laden aisle to where her groom awaited her at the end. He stood there dressed in a blue tux and watched her arrival with a smile, after he adjusted the flower in his lapel.

On one of his ears, he wore a diamond stud.

After a whirlwind engagement, Randy and Sonia had decided to tie the knot and had invited both Matt and C.J. to participate in the ceremony, as the best man and maid of honor respectively. Matt had reluctantly agreed to wear a tux even though he was happy that his friend had found a woman who could put up with him. He had stood beside the groom as the bridal procession began and when C.J. had walked down the aisle dressed in her lavender gown with her hair worn up in a coif showing off a pearl necklace that looked both elegant and sexy.

When she walked carrying a bouquet of flowers, she betrayed nothing in her movement that gave evidence to the injury that had nearly taken her life six months earlier. She had healed up quickly enough and it hadn't taken her long to return to work. Matt had helped greatly in the recovery and then had tried not to betray his concern for her when she hit the ground running when returning to the field. He knew better than to try to slow her down…too much.

After all, the previous day they had gone rock climbing with the bride and groom up to the top of a summit which afforded them a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. Tomorrow, after the couple left on their honeymoon, he and C.J. would go scuba diving off a reef. Yes, Hawaii most definitely had its scenic spots and he and C.J. had checked out many of them during their time on the islands.

After reaching the end of the aisle, she looked up at him, smiling while she moved into her place across from where he stood. He winked at her but she remained poised, committed to the happiness of her friend's special day.

She hadn't even questioned Sonia when Randy had proposed after a stakeout at a local diner and she'd accepted. Matt had his doubts at first so he suggested doing a background on the prospective groom until they remembered who they were dealing with and instead, they took the couple out for dinner to celebrate.

The minister stepped forward as Randy and Sonia beamed at each other, oblivious to just about everything and everyone else before reciting their vows.

Matt and C.J. kicked back at the reception watching the bridal couple dance on the floor in front of the buffet that was located on a patio of a hotel overlooking the ocean. The food was delicious and they'd both grabbed full plates taking them to a grassy area where they just sat down to eat.

"It's beautiful here," C.J. said thoughtfully, "I might just decide to pack up and move here."

Matt arched a brow.

"Really, you'd do that…."

Her mouth curved at his reaction.

"Yeah I would…Houston I love you but I'm just about ready to leave L.A. and a place like this on the beach would just be paradise."

Matt sighed, knowing they'd had that discussion. He knew that the shooting by Derek hadn't left her even as her physical wounds had healed up. Not that she felt afraid of going out, doing her job in the field or living her life but she admitted that the hustle and bustle of the big city just didn't do it for her anymore. So during quiet nights while the moonlight streamed through the window of their bedroom and the quiet roar of the waves crashing reached them, they held onto each other and planned their future.

"Sounds like you've been giving it some thought."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I think we both have," she said, "I think it's time that I really want to focus on more than just work, I want to focus on family."

He nodded and when she watched him in his rumpled tux with its bow tie askew, she couldn't think of anyone better to look at. Damn he was sexy, and they had made the most of their nighttime hours in Hawaii as well, she thought with a smile.

Matt looked at her carefully.

"This family…it sounds like it's similar to what I want."

Oh she wanted to throw something at him, why was he being so obtuse?

"Houston, I didn't go as far as you did and hire out billboards across a major city but I do want what you want…I just don't know if you're up to it."

He leaned closer to her, challenging her with his eyes.

"Oh I think you'd be surprised at what I'm up for," he said, "including right now which I'd show you if we could find some place more private."

She smiled at him, tilting her face.

"Maybe we can make a quiet exit after the bride and groom leave…"

His smile widened and her insides warmed at the idea that they'd have time to spend together later…just as they had been spending it…time they might have lost if…

No, she didn't want to think about it, what could have happened. He looked at her suddenly, his eyes serious.

"You need to reserve some time later on for me…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"All my time's reserved for you…at least until someone else comes along."

He smiled.

"I've got a special place that I booked reservations for dinner tonight," he said, "I'm sure you'll like it."

"What kind of place?"

"Nice, quiet, the perfect place for what I have in mind."

Her brows arched.

"So you have a surprise for me then?"

He didn't answer and she knew he wouldn't…she just had to play along with it. She'd find out soon enough and had a feeling she'd like it.

"I'm looking forward to it Houston…"

He smiled then, with a hint of vulnerability in his eyes that caused her heartbeat to quicken just a bit. Then he leaned over, his favorite aftershave wafting towards her and his mouth brushed against her lips. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back, the rest of the world fading away.

After all, she had asked herself for so long what she'd wanted to do about Matt and she had finally found her answer.


End file.
